Love Lost
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Beastboy and Raven begin to notice their love for each other, but when an unexpected Terra shows up, will she ruin their new found love?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the Titans Tower. Light filled the living area. Beastboy and Cyborg sat on the couch playing their videogames as usual while Starfire cooked one of her Tameranian dishes. They nudged each other trying to lose each other's concentration from their part of the game. Sweat dropped from their faces as it became more intense as Beastboy's car was just about to cross the finish line. Beastboy kept his concentration on the videogame. His eyes were glued to the TV screen. His eyes got big as he saw the big letters on the TV screen saying "YOU WIN". Beastboy jumped up from the couch with absolute happiness and triumph. Cyborg threw the controller onto the ground angrily. Things in the tower didn't really change though the gang changed. Beast boy was no longer a scrawny, short boy. He finally hit his growth spurt and was now the third tallest of the team. With his height came the muscles that he dreamed he had. With the help of Robin, Beast boy was now broad. Though he wasn't as big like a very strong man, he still had a nice torso that made girls drool. Cyborg, due to his machinery, hasn't as much grew in height, but he did update his weapons and robotic parts making him more powerful and stronger. Starfire has grew, but not too much. Her body filled out very nicely which was great for Robin. Robin is still his bossy, old self. His body, however, was not. He became the tallest of the group and grew the most muscles out of the boy. He was now a big, but fit, strong man. He also changed his name to Nightwing. Last, but not least, Raven. Raven is now the shortest on the team. Her body filled out giving her even more curves that would get some stares, and she let her hair grew, but only till it was about her shoulders. Though, her body changed, she still had emotions to control.

"Oh yeah! Take that chrome dome!" Beastboy said as he danced in victory.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and sat back in quietness.

Starfire looked up from the stove. "Oh friend Beastboy! Did you win the game?"

"Yeah I did!" Beastboy said with happiness as he kept dancing.

"Oh how wonderful!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"It was only one time! I bet there was a glitch in my controller." Cyborg said as he checked the controller.

"Face it chrome butt! You lost fair and square!" Beastboy said with his intimidating dance.

Cyborg sat back in the couch muttering away incoherent words and insults.

Raven walked into the living are and walked straight to the kitchen to get her daily morning tea. She looked at her green team mate and rolled her eyes. She took the kettle from the cabinet and filled it with water and placed on the stove to boil. Beastboy turned around and saw Raven in the kitchen. A smile grew on his face.

"Raven, guess what!" Beastboy yelled with excitement from the living are.

Raven winced from the sudden loud voice. "You learned better jokes?"

A laugh was heard from the couch by Cyborg as he started playing the video game again. Beastboy glared at him and punched his arm.

"Uh, no! I finally won a game! I defeated Cyborg in the videogame!" He said with a smile.

Raven continued making her tea. "That's great." She said in a monotone. Beastboy soon plopped down on the couch and started to play the videogames once again. Raven sighed and shook her head. _"Looks like you'll still be the immature kid I met, Beastboy."_

Nightwing came in through the sliding doors. He had a towel around his neck which indicated that he has just finished his daily workout in the gym. He sat at the table and took out the newspaper. He started to read until Starfire walked up to him with her Tameranian dish.

"Robin- I mean Nightwing, would you like to try my dish?" She said with a smile trying to cover up her mistake as she held the goop out for him to eat.

It was held in a large metal pot. It bubbled from the heat. Nightwing looked at it and saw that it was a purple color. Nightwing kept looking at the goop in the pot and could have sworn he saw an eye wink at him.

"Uh, no thanks Starfire. I'm not hungry." He said nervously as he kindly tried to push the goop away from him.

Starfire looked at him hurt. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Nightwing sighed. "Fine, but only…" Nightwing was never able to finish his statement as Starfire put a spoonful of the goop into his mouth. Nightwing's eyes grew big from the foul taste and the sudden action. He reluctantly swallowed the goop. Starfire stood in anticipation of what he would say though it wasn't the reaction she quite expected as Nightwing's face quickly became pale. He ran out of the room holding his mouth trying to contain his stomach's content. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed as their fearless leader as he ran to the bathroom. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her book as she waited for her tea. Starfire looked at her dish in confusion. She tasted it with the spoon she had in her hand. She made a twisted face from the foul taste.

"It needs more of the mustard." Starfire said as she went back to the kitchen to try and perfect her dish.

A loud siren rang throughout the entire room indicating that there was trouble. Nightwing came back into the common room with a serious face. He screamed. "Titans, trouble!"

The team sprang into action and ran out of the room.

**_xXx_ **

Screams were heard from scared civilians. People ran out of the way as falling debris and cars were being thrown in different locations. Doctor Light laughed as he threw blasts of his light energy at buildings. He had a bag of money in his hand left hand. He used his right hand to blast the buildings and shoot at the scared civilians. He was about to blast at an unprotected civilian when he was hit in the chest by a black energy blast. He flew a couple feet away, dropping his bag of money and landed with a thud. "It's not nice to shoot at people, Light." Nightwing said as he crossed his arms.

Light quickly got up from the ground and looked at the team and smirked. "Oh titans, what a pleasure to see you!" He said with an evil smile.

He shot an energy blast at the team which they easily dodged. Robin soon screamed. "Titans, go!"

Starfire quickly flew towards Light firing her green starbolts. Light jumped away from the attack and threw bolts right at her. She quickly dodged them and threw more at him. He generated light bolts and threw it at the building that was standing right next to Starfire. Starfire continued throwing her starbolts to injure the man until she realized that the building was coming down. She looked up at the building that was quickly falling down. She did nothing from fear. Her eyes grew big. The building was just about to crush her until she was rescued by Nightwing who quickly pushed her out of the way. Cyborg ran up to light with his sonic cannon. He blast his cannon at Light. He grew a shield effortlessly which protected him from the sonic blast. He shot a light bolt at Cyborg's cannon. The bolt directly hit the cannon. Cyborg looked at his now destroyed hand in shock.

"That's my arm!" Cyborg yelled angrily at Light.

Light laughed and hit Cyborg square in the chest causing Cyborg to fly back. Beastboy was next and transformed into a cheetah. He pranced to Light with incredible speed and threw his claws out. Light threw bolts at the quick animal trying to keep it away. Beastboy jumped onto Light and started to bite at his suit. Light panicked and punched the animal forcefully on the head. He quickly shot at Beastboy with a big light bolt. Beastboy fell back as well. He landed on the ground with a big thud. Nightwing ran up to Light with his bo-staff in hand. Raven looked at Beastboy and saw that he wasn't moving. Raven panicked and flew to him. She felt his pulse and saw that it faint. She saw the bruise that was behind his head begin to bleed. She took her hand out and a bright blue glow appeared. She placed her hand on the back of Beastboy's head. Raven looked at him with worried eyes. She observed his facial features and noticed how good looking he became. He no longer had the face of a boy anymore. He was turning to a man. He looked more attractive than he did when he was younger. She looked at his body and saw his abs and muscles showing itself through his uniform. Raven shook her head and pushed the lustful thoughts that were starting to appear to the back of her head. _"Wait a minute, I never had a lustful thought of Beastboy…EVER! What is going on?" _Raven thought as she looked at Beastboy. Beastboy slowly opened his eyes and saw Rachael. It looked as if it was a dream to him. Raven stood above him looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was flowing in the wind making her look angelic. Her face shown concern which Beastboy thought made her look as cute as ever. Her eyes shone in the sun. He looked at her soft beautiful lips and just thought what it would feel like if his were on hers. _"Whoa, I never knew she was so beautiful." _Beastboy thought as he stared right at her. Beastboy quickly came out of his trance and got up. Raven and Beastboy both looked each other awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks." Beastboy said nervously as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Raven gave him a small smile. "No problem."

A loud bang was heard from the battle scene. The two looked back at the team.

"It's great to see you guys having fun, but could you get your butts over here and fight!?" Cyborg screamed as he threw objects at Light who shielded himself from them and quickly kicked Cyborg in the chest throwing him back.

Raven and Beastboy sprang into action and ran back to the fighting scene.

Light was soon sitting on the ground in pain and cuffed in handcuffs and sent to jail. The team gave a sigh of relief. Everyone was tired and either bruised or cut.

"Man, who knew Light was so hard to defeat." Beastboy said as he rubbed his arm.

"I think we need to work out more, guys." Nightwing said as he rubbed his neck.

"Who cares about working out?! Look what he did to my arm!" Cyborg said in dismay as he showed everyone his destroyed arm.

"Well I'm hungry. Who wants pizza?" Beastboy said with a big smile.

"I guess I could go for some pizza." Cyborg said quietly as he stared at his arm defeated.

Nightwing shrugged. "Ok then."

**_xXx_ **

Raven sat on her bed in a lotus position, meditating. After spending most of the afternoon healing the titans, she decided to rest and check on her mind. She repeated her manta, and soon started to levitate from the bed. She concentrated and entered Nevermore. She walked along the passageway that floated in the air. She reached her emotions and noticed that all her emotions were sitting in a group conversing. Once they saw Raven, they stopped and looked at her. Happy ran up to Rachael with the biggest smile on her face. Raven looked at her confusingly and walked past her to talk to the rest her emotions.

"What's going on?" Raven asked as she looked at the other emotions who looked at her.

Happy looked as if she was about to burst. She jumped up and down and hopped around Raven in a circle.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked in annoyance at the bubbly girl.

"THERE'S A NEW EMOTION!" Happy yelled with excitement in Raven's face.

Raven looked at the rest. "Wisdom, what is she talking about?"

Wisdom walked up to Raven and calmly said "Apparently, there is a new emotion. Her name is Love."

Raven's eyes grew big. "What!?" She asked.

"Love." Wisdom said again calmly.

"But…but how?" Raven asked in disbelieve.

"Don't you get it, stupid? You're in love with Beastboy." Anger said in a duh tone as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't be! I don't even look at him that way!" Raven yelled.

"Well…you actually do. Remember at battle today?" Wisdom asked.

"Only once!" Raven said as she raised a finger indicating one.

"Not really. You've been looking at him here and there over the years." Wisdom said.

"You're wrong." Raven said.

"I beg to differ." A voice said from the shadows.

A dark purple colored Raven said as she walked up to Raven.

"And are you Love?" Raven said in anger.

"No. I'm Lust," She said with a wink.

Raven's eyes grew big. "Oh no! I do not have lust for Beastboy."

Lust laughed and wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulders. "Sweetheart, yes you do. You know you dream and think of him. You know you wish you could get him into bed with you."

Raven shook her head and covered her ears. "That's a lie! I don't"

"Well apparently you have bad memory." Lust said with a seductive smirk as she put a hand on her hip.

"Whatever!" Raven said with anger.

Raven sighed. "Where's the other one?" Raven asked.

"Right here." Love said as she walked out of the dark. She wore a violet purple cloak.

Raven sighed put her hand on her face. "I have to think this over."

"Raven, go back and sleep." Wisdom said.

Wisdom walked up to Raven and put a re-assuring hand on her shoulder. "Go to sleep, Raven. You need your rest."

"If you think about it, it isn't all that bad." Happy said as she skipped around.

Raven opened her eyes and fell on her bed. She laid on the bed in complete shock.

"_I love Beastboy." _ Raven said in complete shock.

**_xXx_ **

Darkness filled the cold, lonely cave. Water dripped from the roof of the cave hitting a wet stone in the abandoned cave. Mice squeaked to each other sniffing different spots looking for food and scratching walls on the cave. Bats also squeaked from the dark cracks and corners of the cave. A bright light shone from the end of the end of the cave causing bats screech and fly away. The mice squeaked in fear and squeaked away. The ground began to shake. Rocks were clashed against each other. Boulders fell from the cave onto the hard ground. The light became even brighter, covering the cave completely with the angelic light. The light suddenly stopped, and the cave was completely dark once again. A thud was heard, and Terra laid on the cold, wet ground unconscious.

**_xXx_**

Beastboy laid on his now big bed. Since he had his incredible growth spurt, he replaced his small bunk bed for the now king sized bed, though his messy room still showed the kid in him He laid there staring at the top of his bunk bed with his arms behind his head. He didn't have his usual uniform on. He wore sweatpants, but no shirt.

"_She's so beautiful. Her purple eyes were glowing in the sun and her hair….It was amazing. I never noticed the beauty in her."_

Beastboy soon stepped out of his daze and shook his head. "Whoa. Where did that come from?" He asked himself. "I think I'm starting like Raven." Beastboy said as he sat on his bed. "I never thought I would say that about Raven. I mean she's pretty." Beastboy got up and stretched his legs. "What if I'm falling in love with her?" Beastboy shook his head. "Nah. I can't. Maybe it's just puppy love." Beastboy said. "Food will help me."

Beastboy walked out of his room and walked to the common room. He was about to pass Raven's door when it suddenly opened. She had her leotard on, but not her cape which showed her curves even more. Raven looked at Beastboy. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Raven saw the chiseled biceps of Beastboy. She then looked his rock hard looking abs. Lust soon came into view of Raven's mind. Lust smirked and licked her lips. "_Like what you see, Raven?" _Lust said to Raven in her mind. Beastboy looked at Raven's round hips that was being shown perfectly through the tight fitting leotard. He then looked at Raven's big and matured chest. Beastboy's mind went crazy. He soon looked at his feet to prevent himself from getting excited, as well did Raven. They both blushed at each other and nervously laughed.

"Uh…So, what are you doing this late at night?" Gar asked nervously while he rubbed his neck which showed his abs even more causing Raven to blush even more.

"Um, I can't sleep. So I was going to get some tea." Raven nervously said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh cool. Can I join you?" Beastboy asked.

Raven shrugged. "Sure."

They both walked down the long hallways to the common room in awkward silence. They reached the common room and both walked to the kitchen. Raven made her tea while Beastboy made himself a sandwich. They both sat there talking and eating among themselves. Through their conversation, they felt a bond begin towards them.

Beastboy got up from his seat. He stretched his long, muscular arms and yawned. "Weill, I should head off to bed. Thanks for talking to me Rae"

Raven got up from her seat as well. "No problem. Good night."

"Night." Beast boy walked out of the common room leaving Raven alone in the kitchen.

The thought of her loving Beastboy still frightened her, but after the friendly talk, she began to see Beastboy in a new light. _"Apparently, I was wrong about him being immature…He's really turning into a man." _Raven thought as she smiled. A voice from Happy ran through her head "_I told you it isn't that bad!"_ She said in an excited voice. Raven gave a small smile. "Maybe your right." She said as she got up from her seat to rest.

Beastboy laid in his bed. The lights were off so he looked out the window at the bright moon that shined throughout his bedroom. _"Raven isn't all that bad like I thought she was…..Maybe I do love her." _ Beastboy thought as he closed his eyes and dreamt of the dark beauty.

_**(&&&&&&**_**&)**

_Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of this new story. Please leave a review of what you thought about it, and I will update soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

Terra slowly opened her eyes from her long slumber. She slowly raised her head and looked around confused. She saw the darkness of the cave and soon became scared. She sat up from the cold ground, but soon regretted the action as a pounding headache hit her. She groaned and rubbed her head. Images of Slade and the Titans flashed through her eyes. She gasped in fear and shock as she remembered how she became encased in her stone prison. She looked at her body quickly and saw that she was flesh again. She also noticed her bodily change. She no longer had the flat chest. No longer was she a stick. She had the right body curves of a woman. She saw the plaque that had her name engraved on the stone. She turned around and walked along the cave looking for an exit. She saw a bright light at the end of the cave. Happiness ran through her body as she ran to the opening of the cave. She reached the opening and saw the beautiful sky and birds. She took a deep breath of the fresh air. She smiled at the feeling of the fresh breeze blowing in her face, whipping through her long, golden locks.

"I'm alive." She whispered with a big smile on her face as she looked at the beautiful view. She looked at a pebble that was on the ground. She raised her hand and concentrated on the pebble. After a few seconds of silence, a yellow glow surrounded the pebble as it started to levitate from the ground. Terra looked at it with a big, surprised smile. She extended her arm as the pebble flew at high speeds through the sky. She was just about to throw another pebble when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the big T shaped tower in the middle of the bay. She stood there looking at it. She didn't know if she should go back or stay. It didn't seem as if they didn't want her back since they left the plaque saying the kind words. Images of Beastboy popped in her mind. Tears ran down her face as she remembered seeing the pain in Beastboy's eyes. She grabbed a large boulder from the ground and jumped on top. She levitated herself and the boulder to Titans Tower.

"I'm coming Beastboy." She said to herself as tears ran down her face.

**_xXx_**

Raven meditated near the bay windows in the beautiful sun. She sat in her usual lotus position, levitating from the floor. Nightwing sat in the kitchen with his coffee while he read the newspaper. The usual early birds were in their normal routine in the Titans Tower. Cyborg walked through the sliding doors with a big yawn. He quietly greeted the already alert titans and went to the stove to cook himself his normal meat filled breakfast. Starfire soon walked in with a big, cheerful smile on her face

"Good morning, friends!" She said excitedly as she sat next to Nightwing.

Nightwing and Cyborg greeted the bubbly alien while Raven kept her concentration.

The meaty aroma quickly filled the common room of the Tower.

"Oh Cyborg, you're breakfast smells quite appetizing." Starfire said as she smelled the air.

Cyborg smirked. "I know right. It's my famous sausage and bacon. You guys want some?"

The Titans eagerly nodded. Cyborg laughed. "Three sausage and bacon breakfasts comin' right up!"

Raven opened her eyes and stopped her levitation. She sighed and walked to the kitchen to prepare her herbal tea. Beastboy soon walked in looking refreshed.

"Good morning, dudes and dudettes!" Beastboy said as he walked to his teammates.

They greeted him as he made his way to the stove. "Gross dude! What are you making?" Beastboy said in complete disgust.

"I'm making my meaty breakfast." Cyborg said as he flipped the meat.

"That's completely nasty dude! Don't you even think about the poor animals that were killed for your 'meaty breakfast?'?" Gar cried in despair.

"Nope, and I don't care. They are yummy in my tummy." Cyborg said with a big grin as he rubbed his stomach.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and got his food from the fridge. "Well move it, metal butt. I'm making my own breakfast."

"Not until I'm finish my breakfast!"

The two started to argue. The three Titans just ignored them as they started to leave the counter, knowing that their breakfast wouldn't be made for a while. Cyborgs and Beastboy's fight was soon interrupted by the loud siren that rang throughout the Tower. Everyone quickly dropped what they were doing as Nightwing ran to the computers typing away.

"It's Cinderblock. He's causing havoc in the streets of Jump City. Titans Go!" He screamed as everyone sprang into action and ran out the sliding door.

**_xXx_**

Terra silently levitated the giant boulder on top of the Titan's tower. She jumped off the boulder and tried to enter the tower through the roof door. She realized that it was lock. She tried to open it, but to no avail. She grabbed a rock and smashed the lock off the door. She silently entered the Tower without a single notice. She silently walked down the flight of stairs. She walked down the long hallways of the tower. She realized that nothing much changed in the tower. She made her way to the common room and saw no one inside. She looked around in confusion. She walked to the kitchen and saw the still warm food that was sitting on the table. Her stomach growled loudly. Terra looked around once again to make sure that the coast was clear and took a sausage from the plate. She hungrily ate the sausage. She smiled as her stomach became satisfied.

"Cyborg obviously made this." She said to herself with a smile.

She continued to search the tower. "Well they obviously still live in the tower." She walked to the computer and saw the crime report. "I can catch up with them there!" She quickly ran out of the room with a smile on her face.

**_xXx_**

Cinderblock roared loudly as the Titans appeared. He threw cars the Titans who easily avoided it.

"Titans, Go!" Nightwing screamed as he rushed towards Cinderblock. He extended his Bo staff and started to swing the staff at Cinderblock. Cinderblock stumbled back and growled at Nightwing. He grabbed a light pole and swung at Nightwing. Nightwing flew back in pain. Cinderblock was about to hit Nightwing once again until a blue blast hit him square in the chest causing him to walk back.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg screamed in excitement.

Beastboy charged at Cinderblock in the form of an elephant. He hit Cinderblock on his leg. Cinderblock roared and smacked Beastboy away. He turned back to his normal form and landed on his feet perfectly. Starfire began to throw her starbolts. Cinderblock tried to block the barrage of starbolts. While Cinderblock was distracted, Raven threw a car full speed at him. Cinderblock flew back in pain, but he didn't stop. He got right back up and began to charge once again. The titans dodged him and started to attack again, but the titans were running out of energy. Cinderblock smirked as he saw them slowing down. He grabbed a car and threw it at them. The titans barely missed the car. Cinderblock was just about to throw another until a large boulder hit him square in the back. He fell forwards in pain. He got up and looked back at the source of the boulder. There stood terra. She had a look of determination. The titans stared wide eyed at their former teammate. No one said a word. The silence was unbearable. Beastboy looked at his former love. He couldn't believe it.

"Terra?" Beastboy whispered in disbelief.

Cinderblock roared and rushed towards the blonde. He stomped the ground causing it to shake. Terra retrieved the boulder with her hand and threw it at Cinderblock once again. It hit Cinderblock once again causing him to fall back. He too was beginning to slow down. Terra's eyes grew bright yellow as she brought her hands above her head. A large chunk of the street raised from the street. Terra threw it at Cinderblock causing him to fall back in pain. He fell back and didn't get back up. Terra's eyes went back to normal. She bowed her head, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw the titans shocked feet. She blushed and shyly waved at them.

"Um…hi." Terra said in nervousness as she rubbed her arm.

**_xXx_**

So Terra...How did you get here?" Nightwing asked the girl sitting on the couch.

The titans returned from their epic battle with Cinderblock. They sat on the couch interrogating Terra. Everyone kept their guard up. Beastboy just stared at her. He didn't know what to believe "_Is this really Terra? The girl that I loved? Is she finally back?" _Beastboy began to grow a small smile on his face as he looked at Terra. The sudden smile didn't go unnoticed by Raven. She felt something in her chest, and it hurt. She gave an angry glare at the blonde. _"This girl must be a fraud. Even if she really is Terra, she could still be working with Slade to destroy us like last time." _Raven didn't like the fact of Terra being here. She didn't trust her at all though it seemed like the other titans were beginning to loosen up to the blonde.

"So, you're saying that you just woke up, and you were just lying on the ground? That's sweet!" Beastboy said with a big smile on his face. Terra smiled at him.

"I'm just happy to be here and to see you Beastboy." Terra said as she snuggled close to Beastboy. Beastboy's eyes grew big. He nervously laughed and slowly pushed her away.

Something in Raven snapped. She felt anger towards the petty blonde. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to grab the blonde by her hair and rip every hair follicle from her scalp. Raven crossed her arms and glared at Terra.

"How do we know that you're still not working for Slade?" Raven said with her arms still crossed.

Terra looked back at the Raven. "Does it look like I'm being controlled by Slade?" She asked as if Raven had asked the most absurd question in the world. This made Raven angrier.

"You sure didn't look like you were being controlled by Slade when we met you a second time, and look where that led us." Raven said with anger.

Terra glared angrily at Raven and turned around. "Well I'm not being controlled by Slade. That's a promise."

The entire team still didn't look too convinced.

"Well let's just take a few tests on you to make sure." Nightwing said as he rubbed his chin.

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you guys want, but I'm no longer working for Slade."

Raven glared at Terra with hateful eyes as she tried once again to snuggle with Beastboy who allowed. _"You're not going to waltz in here and think that you belong here." _Raven thought in anger as she turned to leave the common room.

**_xXx_**

Raven stormed into her bedroom. She walked to her vanity and took her meditation mirror. "I have to find out what's going on.'' She closed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she was in nevermore. She walked along the rocky path. She first saw Happy. She didn't look quite happy. Her face was down and she didn't jump up and down excitedly like she usually did when she saw Raven.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked the gloomy looking girl.

Happy sighed. "He doesn't love us. He loves her. Not us."

Raven looked confusingly at the girl. She slowly kept walking leaving the depressed looking emotion in her domain. Raven kept walking along the path in wonder.

"_What was Happy talking about?" _Raven thought.

Raven walked along the path in thought until she saw Anger punching a dead tree in anger. Raven looked at the emotion punching the tree. She coughed to get the emotion's attention. Anger quickly turned her head and looked at Raven. She had four red glowing eyes that gave Raven a slight shiver. She stood up and faced Raven. Her hands were read and cut up from punching the tree with such force.

"What do you want?" Anger sneered at the blue cloaked girl.

"What's going on? Why is everyone acting so different?"

Anger laughed. "You haven't noticed? Really?"

"Just tell me!" Raven said getting aggravated.

Anger crossed her arms over her chest. "It's that blonde bimbo. She's stealing Beastboy from us."

Raven laughed. "You're kidding me right? So that's why I've been feeling sad and angry ever since she came here?"

Anger silently nodded her head. "Yup."

Raven shook her head. "I understand I have feelings for Beastboy, but it shouldn't affect me this way.

Anger snorted and sat on the dead tree. "You still haven't gotten this through your thick skull…You're in love!"

Raven shook her head and walked away from Anger. Anger smirked and yelled. "You're in love!"

Raven ignored the emotion and kept walking along the path. She walked out of Anger's realm and walked into Wisdom's library. She looked at the very high stacks of books. She searched for Wisdom who sat in a corner reading a book. Raven walked up to her. Wisdom looked up from her book. She re-adjusted her glasses that were on her face.

"Hello Raven, How can I help you?"

"Yeah. What's this talk about Beastboy and Terra?"

Wisdom got up from her seat on the floor and dusted herself off. "Well, ever since Terra came back, you don't seem to be yourself obviously."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but why?"

"Raven, you're in love."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yea I've noticed but why am I feeling like this?"

"It seems like Terra is trying to steal our man as some would say." Wisdom said as she crossed her arms.

Raven sighed and put her hands to her face in aggravation. "Ok...Whatever. I'm leaving." Raven turned and walked out of the large library.

"Farewell, Raven." Wisdom said.

Raven opened her eyes and lowered herself down to her bed. She sighed and rubbed her head. "Oh boy." She said.

**(&)**

Hey guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboy laid in his bed, thinking. He was happy that Terra was back, but something felt…weird. He felt as if something was different. He didn't feel the same compassion that he had for the blonde when he was younger. He did enjoy seeing Terra's new curves, but it still didn't feel right. He soon thought about Raven. He had feelings for Raven, maybe even more, but he also had feelings for Terra, and sadly, he can't have both of them. Gar sighed and slowly got up from his bed. He threw the sheets from his muscular body and leaned over the bed. He messed with his hair and walked to the window of his bedroom. He drew back the curtains to his windows. He looked outside to the beautiful water side of the island. He smiled as the sun shimmered beautifully over the waters. He yawned and stretched his muscular arms. He put his uniform on and made his way to the bathroom.

**_xXx_**

Raven levitated in her usual spot near the big bay windows in the common room. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on her powers and emotions. Her thoughts also ran to Beastboy and Terra. She didn't like the fact of Terra being back. She knew that she was trying to steal Beastboy's heart. Anger started to burn inside her as she thought about the blonde. Oh how she didn't like her. Raven opened her eyes and stood on her feet. She sighed as she tried to control her anger, but it rose right back in her as she saw Terra clinging on to Beastboy as they walked into the common room. Beastboy smiled and waved at her. Terra soon noticed this and quickly brought his attention back to her before Raven could even wave back. Raven made a glare at the petty blonde who quickly gave Raven a smirk when Beastboy wasn't looking. Raven turned her back to them and went to the stove to make her regular herbal tea. Nightwing silently watched the little scene from his newspaper. He quickly acted as if he didn't see a thing. Starfire soon flew in the room with her little pet in her arms, Silkie.

"Good morning, friends." Starfire said with glee as she looked through the fridge for something to feed her pet worm.

Everyone silently greeted her.

Raven crossed her arms from the stove as she watched Terra and Beastboy smile and giggle at each other from the couch. Raven's powers soon burst as a light bulb above Terra shattered. The shattered glass hit the blonde. Raven smirked as she turned back to the stove to prepare her tea. Terra angrily turned to Raven with anger.

"Why did you do that?" Terra said angrily as she pointed to Raven.

Raven turned around looking confused. "Do what?"

"You burst the light bulb with your powers on purpose!"

"No I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"Terra, she has a point. Raven wouldn't do a move like that with no reason." Beastboy said.

Terra rolled her eyes and began to take the shreds of glass from her long hair. "Whatever. It looks like someone needs to do a better job at controlling their powers."

Raven scoffed. "Look who's talking."

Cyborg walked into the common room. He soon saw the commotion and wondered what happened.

"Whoa, whoa. What happened?" He asked as he raised his hands to lower the commotion.

"Raven needs to control her powers." Terra said as she struggled to get the shards out of her hair without cutting her scalp.

"I do control my powers. You're the only one who can't." Rave sneered at the blonde.

Terra walked over to Raven, determined. "I doubt it."

"Want to bet" Raven said as her eyes started to turn black.

Nightwing stood from his seat and separated the two angry girls. He struggled as Terra began to grab at the dark titan. Beastboy soon joined in to help as he grabbed Raven's slim waist. Nightwing and Beastboy pulled the two girls apart. Raven stopped her attack while Terra followed suit.

"You guys are fighting like little kids. Grow up and get over it." Nightwing said angrily as he let Terra go.

Beastboy soon let Raven go as well though he wanted to keep her close. He wanted to feel her warmth near his body, but knew he had to let go. Raven soon walked out of the common room, forgetting all about her herbal tea. Nightwing sighed and soon followed the titan that became attached to him as a younger sister. He soon caught up with her in the hallway.

"Raven!" He called out.

Raven stopped and looked back at Nightwing. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know that you and Terra have a rough relationship, but we can't act like that."

"I didn't start it! That blonde bimbo did!" Raven said as she started to get angry again.

Nightwing raised his arms slightly in defense. "Ok. You're right, but we still can't act like that. I'll talk to Terra about this too."

Raven rolled her eyes and fell into a dark hole that took her to directly to her bedroom.

**_xXx_**

Beastboy looked at the sliding doors that Raven has walked through. His thoughts went back to the warmth that he felt from Raven. The warmth of her hips on his. His concentration was soon interrupted by Terra pulling at his arm. He quickly snapped his head to her giving his attention.

"Beastboy, could you help me get this glass that she put shattered in my hair." Terra said with aggravation.

Beastboy help her and pulled the remaining glass from her hair. Terra soon turned around and wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck. Beastboy's thoughts still ran onto Raven. Terra became annoyed as she realized that Beastboy was thinking about other things.

"Beastboy! Can you believe she did that to me! That was so evil!" Terra said as she remained in Beastboy's arms.

Beastboy soon enwrapped her arms from his neck. "She didn't do that. I know she wouldn't do that."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I know that witch did it."

Beastboy ignored her as he and Cyborg began to play their videogame.

**_xXx_**

Raven sat on her bed, meditating. She needed to meditate to cool herself and her powers down from the ordeal with Terra. She certainly didn't want to talk to her emotions. She also didn't want to see the blonde. She sighed as she calmed herself down. Aloud blaring siren ran throughout her bedroom. She knew that the loud, flashing, red light indication meant trouble. Raven sighed and quickly ran out of her bedroom to the common room.

**_xXx_ **

The Hive wreaked havoc in a convenient bank. Jinx unleashed her powers against the large buildings causing civilians to run for their lives. Civilians ran for their lives. A young woman tripped as she was running away from the danger. She screamed as the building began to descend above her. A light flash appeared. The young woman was in the arms of Starfire. She thanked the alien and ran to safely as soon as Starfire lowered her to the ground. The Hive hasn't changed. They were still immature criminals. Gizmo grew a little, though he was still short and bald. Mammoth became stronger. He became harder to fight, but since the boys have gotten stronger as well, it became a fair fight. Jinx was still very skinny. Though she didn't really grow into curves, her fighting has improved. Jinx smirked as she saw the now six titans.

"Hey guys, isn't that the stupid blonde that betrayed the titans?" Jinx asked her comrades.

Mammoth smirked as he replied to their leader. "I'm surprised they let her back in."

"That's stupid of them. Looks like they'll never know." Gizmo laughed.

"_I already know that. Too bad the others won't learn that." _Raven thought as she saw Terra get angry. Her eyes turned bright yellow as she summoned a large boulder from the middle of the street. She threw it to the Hive who dodged the attack.

"Looks like we got someone mad." Jinx smirked as she sprang into action.

Mammoth ran towards the titans. He smashed the road with immense force shaking the ground. Cyborg fell and drew out his sonic cannon. He blasted the large criminal. He walked back, but soon ran out to Cyborg with speed, ready to punch. Cyborg blasted his cannon at him while he ran. Mammoth's fist became in contact with Cyborg who fell back into Starfire. They both fell to the ground with a large thud on the hard ground. Nightwing soon went after Mammoth with his staff.

Beastboy ran after Gizmo. He transformed into a mouse. He dodged the blasts that were being thrown at him by Gizmo. He pounced on Gizmo who overreacted. He turned into a woodpecker and repeatedly poked Gizmo's bald head. He soon swatted the Beastboy away, but was soon hit by a trash can by Raven.

Terra threw rocks at Jinx at an immense speed. Jinx flipped pass the rocks. She threw a jinx force at Terra was hit. She flew back to the ground. Jinx walked up to her. Her eyes began to turn purple, also her hand.

"Looks like someone lost their touch." Jinx smirked as she raised her hand to strike Terra.

A green starbolt hit Jinx. She crashed hard into the building as Starfire came to Terra's rescue. She helped Terra who smiled a thanks. Mammoth soon shook the earth which shook the two girls back to the ground. Cyborg soon ran and punched the large man to the ground. Nightwing soon cuffed him as he was knocked out.

Beastboy and Raven soon brought back Gizmo who was also in contained. The only one left was Jinx. Quietly, Jinx threw a hex at the street post. Everyone moved out of the way except for Raven who didn't realized. She quickly threw a force field. The titans ran after Jinx. Terra slowly followed. She turned to Raven with anger. She raised a rock and threw it at Raven who dodged it.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she looked at the blonde.

"I want to get back at you for what you did in the common room."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get over it!"

Terra's eyes grew bright yellow as she began to throw a large boulder at Raven.

**_xXx_**__

The titans rounded up the purple haired criminal. Beastboy looked back and saw that Terra and Raven wasn't behind them. He soon turned to the rest of his team mates, confused.

"Dudes, where's Raven and Terra?''

"I thought they were right behind us." Nightwing said.

"Where did our friends go?" Starfire asked with worry.

"Let's go back to the fighting scene. Maybe they're still there watching the other two." Cyborg said as he carried the unconscious girl.

Beastboy anxiously ran. "_How come we haven't notice their appearance?" _

**_xXx_**

Raven held her shield from the pounding rocks. Her arms and legs were cut from the sharp rocks that were thrown at her. She released her focefield and engulfed a car in her dark magic. She threw the car at the crazy blonde. She cut the car in half with a sharp boulder, but she flew back as rubble hit her. She flew onto the ruined street. Raven encased the girl in her black magic. Raven's eyes grew black. She tried hard not to destroy the girls in her hands. Terra struggled in the grip.

"Let me go you witch!" Terra screamed.

"No way you psychopath." Raven sneered at the blonde.

Raven still held onto the struggling girl until she heard a familiar sound.

"Raven, stop!"

Raven turned to Nightwing. She soon released the girl from the black imprisonment. She fell to the ground and ran to Beastboy.

"Beastboy! I'm so happy you're here to save me! This witch tried to kill me!" Terra cried as she wrapped her arms around Beastboy.

Beastboy looked at Raven. Her arms and legs were badly cut and bruised. He ignored the girl and ran to Raven.

"Raven, are you ok? You look really hurt." Beastboy said with worry as he looked at her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be able to heal myself in a couple hours of rest." Raven said as she gave a small smile to Beastboy.

Beastboy help Raven as they walked back to the rest of the titans.

Terra crossed her arms as she looked at them with disgust.

"Terra, Raven. We need to talk about this." Nightwing said in a serious tone as he turned to the two girls.

**_xXx_**

Raven sighed as she laid onto her bed. She had just came from talking to Nightwing about the Terra incident. She became angry again as she thought about the blonde. She wanted to kill the girl today at battle. She sighed as she felt a headache come along. She saw the time and saw that it read 5:45pm. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes for the well needed rest and healing that she needed.

**_xXx_**

Beastboy stood in front of Terra's bedroom door. He was nervous to knock on the door. Ever since Terra came back, things have been different. His heart was also torn into two. He slowly knocked on the door. Terra came at the door and saw that it was Beastboy. Her face grew a smile as she saw the muscular titan at her door.

"Oh hey Beastboy. What's up?" She asked with a big smile.

"I have to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh sure."

Terra moved aside to let the titan in. He looked around the room and saw that everything was the same. The furniture was still in its place, but the room felt new. He sat on the couch that was furnished in her bedroom.

"Terra, I want to know what happened with you and Raven today."

Terra sighed and plopped onto the couch. "She attacked me! I told you she is out for me."

"No she's not. Raven doesn't do stuff like that."

"Terra rolled her eyes. "Well she did. She dragged me from you guys and started to beat me up.

"Well how come she ended up with more injuries?" Gar asked as he looked at the blonde.

He noticed the nervousness that was displaying on her face. "She injured herself to make me look bad."

Gar looked at her hard. He knew that wasn't of Raven's character. He sighed and got up from the couch. "Ok. Well thanks for giving me your insight."

Terra soon dragged him back onto the couch. '' Are you sure you want to leave? I mean, do you want to just hang out and talk?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna take a nap or something." Gar said as he rubbed the back of his head as he started to approach the door again.

"Ok." Terra said a little hurt.

"I'll see you later"

The door closed and Terra walked back into her bedroom. She sat onto the couch with anger. "_I have to get rid of that witch." _

**_xXx_ **

Raven slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of her bedroom. She saw the big moon shining into her bedroom. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:51pm. Raven rubbed her face with her hand. She stood from her bed and stretched her arms. She was just about to meditate when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw that it was Beastboy.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked.

"Um. Yeah… I wanted to talk to you...about something…Can I come in?" Gar asked nervously.

"Sure."

Raven stepped aside to let Beastboy in. Beastboy walked in and looked around the bedroom. It was still dark and Raven like. Nothing really changed in the bedroom. He sat on the very comfortable bed.

"Wow. This bed is really comfy. I'm surprised you're able to get up so early with this comfortable bed." Beastboy smiled at the dark girl.

Raven gave a small smile and sat down next to Beastboy.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk about the incident with Terra this morning?"

"She attacked me. There's nothing else to say."

"Well, Terra said the same thing."

"It's Terra. Of course she's going to lie."

Beastboy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere close to figuring out who started the fight and why. Raven looked at him confused. She could feel and see the stress coming off of him.

"Beastboy, are you alright?"

Beastboy ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I guess."

"Is it Terra?"

"Somewhat?" Beastboy sighed.

"Well, you can tell me anything." Raven said as she gave him a small smile.

Beastboy looked at Raven. He saw the beautiful, purple eyes that she had. He stared at the beauty of the dark titan. Her short cut hair looked so shiny and probably felt soft and silky to the touch. He then saw those shining eyes that he fell in love with. A small smile grew on his face as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Beastboy!" Raven called.

Beastboy soon came out of his train of thoughts. "Sorry what?"

"I need to meditate so I'll talk to you later." Raven said as she rose from her bed.

Beastboy followed suit to the door. "Well, thanks for the little talk."

"No problem" Raven said as she closed the door.

The door slid to a close. Raven sighed and walked back near her window to meditate.

**_xXx_**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy stood in front of Cyborg's room. He sighed as he began to knock on the door. Cyborg opened the door to see his best friend standing in front of him, nervous.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Beast boy sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Cyborg turned to let Beast boy into his bedroom. Beast boy looked around the electronically equipped room. He hasn't been in Cyborg's bedroom many times so his room would usually surprise Beast boy. Beast boy looked around, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit.

"Uh, just sit on the table or something." Cyborg said as he leaned against his wall.

Beast boy hoisted his muscular body onto the table. He sighed again as he looked at his friend.

Cyborg looked at his best friend. He knew that something was wrong. Beast boy rarely came to him acting like this. He was the goof ball! He never had a serious or nervous look on his face when he came to him to talk.

"Alright man, what's goin' on?" Cyborg asked in concern.

"It's about Terra and Raven."

Cyborg smirked. "I figured."

"It's just...crazy, dude." Beast boy said as he shook his head.

"What's up with them? I know that they've been fighting, but it's kind of normal for them."

"No…it's not that…I'm torn between the two of them."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked as he rubbed his head.

"I like Raven, but I also like Terra."

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders as he swung his legs.

Cyborg was speechless at first. He figured that his friend was going through some love trouble, but he never really encountered a problem like this, He sighed as he began to ponder on the situation.

Beast boy looked at his friend who tried to help him. He was the only one that he could really could go to. He was confused and really didn't know what to do.

"Dude, I don't know what to do! They're also killing each other!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Cyborg nodded his head. "You know, there's a difference between liking and loving."

Beast boy thought about what Cyborg said. He knew he was right, but…who does he love? Thoughts of Raven flashed in his eyes. He remember seeing the beautiful amethyst eyes of the dark beauty. She's been there for him ever since he was going through his hardships with Terra. She helped him all throughout the way. She was very close to him. Beast boy started to think about Terra. She was his first crush…his first love. Now she's back! He should be happy and excited to see her back…, but he wasn't. He didn't know why but he had a clue on why. When Terra betrayed them, it was like a slap in the face, but he still forgave her…Now, she's here with him, wanting to be with him. Back then, this was a dream come true…but it's like a nightmare.

Beast boy sighed as a headache was beginning to appear. He rubbed his head and jumped off the high table.

"You're right, dude…I'm gonna' go think about it." Beast boy said tiredly.

"No prob, man." Cyborg said as he patted his friend's back.

Beast boy walked towards his bedroom. His thoughts was running crazy. This Terra and Raven situation was really wearing him out. _"Maybe sleep will help me." _ Beast boy thoughts as he kept rubbing his head.

**_xXx_ **

Nightwing sat in his office. In front of him was a large table. It was scattered with criminal reports and newspapers. Some hang around the wall while some laid on the floor from being knocked off the table. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He was doing his normal duties, checking the news reports and the prison updates, but his mind was also on Terra and Raven. They were fighting and that wasn't a good thing to do as a hero. Nightwing shook his head. He walked out of his office.

Nightwing walked into the common room. He looked around and saw that everything looked somewhat normal. He saw Starfire in the kitchen cooking something on the stove with Silkie on the counter next to her. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games with Terra clinging on to Beast boy. The only thing that caught his eye was Raven. She wasn't dreading or meditating…She was sitting in the corner with her arms crossed, angrily. He noticed her looking at Beast boy and Terra on the couch…Nightwing wondered why but shrugged it off for the minutes being. He needed coffee.

Raven sat at the table looking at Terra and Beastboy. She was angry. She came more accepting of her loving Beast boy, but now she had a new dilemma to overcome. Anger. She knew that Terra was starting to draw Beast boy closer to her. Raven knew that she probably had to do something to get Beast boy from her, but she didn't know how. She's not a loving type. She wouldn't know what to do.

Beast boy got up from the couch. He shook his arm from Terra. She was nice to him, but her clinging on to him was getting quite annoying. He stretched his arms and looked around He noticed Raven sitting at the table doing nothing. He was confused on why she wasn't doing anything. Usually she would be reading a book, but she wasn't. Beast boy walked to Raven with a big smile which didn't go unnoticed by Terra. Terra glared at Raven who ignored her as Beast boy started talking to her.

"Hey, why are you sitting here doing nothing?" Beastboy asked Raven as he gave her a goofy grin.

Raven gave a small smile. "I didn't feel like reading or meditating."

"So you just sat here doing nothing?"

"Yup."

"You could have come to me. I would have taught you how to play some video games."

"I'd rather sit here doing nothing than rotting my brain from video games" Raven said emotionlessly.

Beast boy's ears drooped, but they perked up again when he saw the small smile on her face. He laughed.

Terra couldn't hear it anymore. She got up from the couch abruptly and stormed out of the common room. Everyone stared at the angry blonde as she left.

"What's up with her?" Cyborg asked, turning from his video game.

Everyone shrugged and went back to their normal activities.

"_Attention seeking blonde."_ Raven thought.

The red siren ranged throughout the Tower. It was Plasmus. The Titans rushed out of the Tower, forgetting about Terra.

**_xXx_**

Plasmus grabbed a tank of toxics that were being kept in a large container. He tore it open as if it was a plastic bag and drank the contents. He wiped his mouth and threw the empty can. He walked to a different tank until he was hit by an explosive. He flew back in pain. He saw the Titans screeched. He threw goop at the six titans. Robin screamed his famous words. The titans sprang into their usual routine.

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the big slop. It went right through Plasmus' body, leaving a gaping hole. Cyborg smiled as he knew that he got it, but his triumph was short lived as more goop formed around the body. Plasmus threw three blasts of his body goop at Cyborg who wasn't able to escape. He fell back with smelling, toxic, goop all over him.

"This reeks!" He screamed as he tried to ignore the smell.

Terra threw rocks that were being lodged in Plasmus' body. Plasmus screamed and threw the rocks there in his body back at her. She fell back to the ground.

Starfire threw her starbolts at the villain. Plasmus backed away and tried to cover, but the barrage kept coming. He threw an empty tank at her. Starfire fell to the ground with the tank on her.

Beast boy and Raven worked together to defeat the villain. Raven brought her disk up Plasmus from behind. Plasmus didn't take any notice as he tried to fight Night wing. Beastboy jumped from the black disk and tuned into a whale to crush him. Plasmus took notice of the surprise attack. He quickly dispersed his body, fleeing the scene. Beast boy's eyes grew big. He smacked hard into the ground. He turned to his normal form and rubbed his head. Raven extended her hand out helping up.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Beastboy exclaimed as he jumped out of his daze.

"Well he can." Raven said.

The titans turned their attention back to Plasmus as he screeched again and walked to the rest of the tanks. The titans went back into action as they tried to defeat Plasmus.

Terra narrowed her eyes as she saw Beast boy jump on top of Raven's black disk with her. She knew exactly what Raven was doing and she wasn't going to have it. Not at all. She hopped on top of a rock that she summoned with her powers. She flew towards the scene.

Nightwing flew three bomb disks at Plasmus. He screeched as he fell back from the explosives. Cyborg blasted his cannons at the back of Plasmus. Plasmus hollered in pain. Starfire flew by throwing starbolts. Plasmus reached his hand and tried to bring her down, but didn't work as an empty tank was thrown at him. Plasmus fell back. He was getting weaker. Terra threw a large boulder at him causing Plasmus to go down. Everyone huddled together and congratulated each other. Plasmus slowly rose to his feet, unnoticed by the titans. Terra saw from the corner of her eye that Plasmus was getting back up to his feet. She saw him grab an empty tank and throw it at the five of them She creamed to get the titans attention. They saw the tank and quickly dodged the tank, but Terra used this as an opportunity. She silently threw a rock at Raven causing her to fall back in the tanks path. Raven saw the tank coming at her. She didn't have any time to react. The tank hit her full on. Everyone's eyes grew big as they noticed what had happened, except Terra. She simply smirked as she put a fake, concerned face.

Beast boy ran towards Raven. He turned into a gorilla and pushed the tank off of the fallen girl. He quickly transformed into himself and walked to Raven's aid. He put her in his arms as he looked at her injuries. Her leotard was torn. Her legs had cuts and scrapes. There was a big gash on her left thigh that bled, quickly. She had blood running down her head. Beast boy panicked and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a heartbeat. Cyborg soon ran to them. He checked her pulse as well. He carried the unconscious girl to the T car. The titans quickly knew the hint as they sprinted towards the car.

Terra smirked as she walked into the car. _"That should teach her." _

**_xXx_**

Raven laid in the hospital bed at the titans' tower. Her wounds were bandaged and treated. She began her healing trance. Beast boy sat in the chair next to her. He kept her hand in his. He's never left her side, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone on the team, Terra especially. Terra was angry. She hated how her plan backfired. She had hoped to see Beast boy ignore the witch and come crying to her. She was angry. She thought up a new plan to get rid of Raven.

Beast boy looked at the sleeping girl levitating above the bed. He stroked her face lovingly He wanted to see her open her eyes. He wanted to see her big, purple eyes, but he knew that she was just sleeping and that she would wake up soon. His heart almost stopped when he saw the girl get crushed by the tank. He thought his life was over. If he saw Raven, he probably couldn't live. A tear ran down his eye as grave images of Raven being crushed by the tank soared through his head. He kept stroking her face, trying to ignore the horrible images.

Raven stirred in her trance. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Beast boy with a tear in his eye. She soon looked up and saw the bright lights in her face. She gently lowered herself onto the bed. Beast boy quickly got closer to her to see her open her eyes. Raven saw the big, forest green eyes staring at her. She grew a small smile as she knew that it was Beast boy.

"Are you ok? It looks like someone died." Rachael said quietly.

Gar smiled and hugged the dark titan. Raven's eyes grew big as she realized the sudden action. A smile grew on her face as she hugged him back. He unwrapped his arms around her and blushed when he realized what he has just done. He quickly let go of her and rubbed his head nervously, still blushing.

Raven silently laughed. "Well that was weird."

Beastboy smiled at the girl. "I'm happy to see that you're awake."

"So am I."

Cyborg and Terra soon walked in with a tray of food in Cyborg's big hands. It had tofu on the tray.

"Hey! Look whose up!" Cyborg said with a smile as he gave Beast boy his tray of food.

Raven smiled. "Yup…I'm starving."

"Well I'm making my meaty burgers tonight so you're in for a treat!"

Terra looked angrily at the girl. She ignored her and wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck. Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde. She didn't care right now about her. She cared about eating some burgers for her hungry stomach.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a Review of what you thought about it! _


	5. Chapter 5

Raven levitated down to her soft, comfortable bed. She sighed as she laid onto the bed, closing her eyes. She was released from the hospital wing two hours now. She was exhausted and very happy to be back in her bed, but she couldn't completely relax. Her mind went to Terra with her surprise attack. She knew that Terra had set her up to get injured from the battle scene. She was surprised that no one else really saw the assault. She didn't know if she should tell someone or keep it to herself. Raven sighed. She didn't know what to do. She heard a knock on her door. She quickly got up from the bed and answered the door.

"Yes?" Raven said.

"Uh…uh…Hey." Beastboy said nervously.

Rachael looked confused. "Um, hi? Can I help you?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Beast boy said with a small smile.

Raven smiled back at her nervous team mate. "I'm fine. Thanks."

An awkward silence was upon the two. Beast boy stood nervously in front of Raven while Raven tried not to get annoyed.

"Well, I guess I should…"

Beastboy quickly interrupted the dark titan as he extended his arm to block the doorway. He blushed and looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Uh, do you want to go to this café with me?" Beast boy asked quickly.

Raven looked at him shocked. She never thought Beast boy would like to take her anyway. Her heart jumped with joy. She knew that her emotions were excited at the offer. Raven slightly blushed.

"Um, sure." Raven said with a small smile.

A big smile appeared on Beastboy's face. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sweet! I'll see you back here in fifteen minutes."

Beastboy rushed down the hallway, happily. Raven chuckled at the goofiness of Beast boy. She closed her door and started to get herself ready for the outing with Beastboy. Raven smirked as she realized that Terra wasn't asked to go out with Beast boy. Raven knew that Terra would come after her for the outing, but it didn't matter to her. _"If that blonde idiot comes after me, I'm beating her butt." _

Another knock was heard. Raven smiled and walked to the door. She was disappointed to see an angry looking Terra. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to shut her door on Terra. Terra quickly stepped into the room. She looked very angry.

"What do you want?" Raven said angrily.

"I want you to stay away from Beast boy." Terra said as she pointed her finger at her.

"You can't tell me to do that." Raven said as she calmly crossed her arms.

"Yes I can, and I will." Terra said with a deadly tone.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" Raven said mockingly to her.

Anger soared through Terra's veins. Rachael smirked as she realized that she had lured Terra into her trap. Terra lunged at Raven. She swung her fist at Raven who easily dodged.

Terra swinged blindly at the dark titan. Raven grabbed Terra by her long her and threw her onto the ground. Terra blew the hair out of her face and went at Raven again.

Raven looked at the time and knew that Beast boy would be at her door soon. Raven grabbed Terra with her powers. Terra was trapped. She squirmed in the dark hold.

"Let me go, witch." Terra screamed.

Raven looked angrily at the delusional blonde. "Feel lucky that in not throwing you into another dimension."

Terra continued to squirm, but Raven only tightened the grip. She drew another black hole with her free hand. Terra squirmed in fear. Raven smirked as she saw the fear in Terra's eyes. An idea came into Raven's mind. She brought Terra close to herself. Terra tried to spit in Raven's face. Raven's eyes turned quite red. She punched the blonde, hard in on the head, knocking Terra out. Raven smirked and threw her into the black hole.

Raven smirked and closed the black hole. She heard a knock and walked to the door. She smiled as she saw Beast boy. The two walked down the hallway,

"_Sleep well, Terra." _

**_xXx_**

Nightwing and Starfire sat in the kitchen talking while Cyborg sat on the couch playing his video games. They all notice Beastboy walking with each other toward the door. They looked confusingly at them. Starfire and Nightwing looked at each other, having a thought of what was going on. Cyborg looked back at them and quickly paused his game.

"Yo! Where ya'll going?" Cyborg said loudly as he turned to them.

"We're going to the café downtown." Beast boy said.

"Are you guys going out on the date." Starfire asked.

Beast boy and Raven both blushed slightly. They both became tongue tied as they tried to explain their outing together.

"Well it sure does look like a date." Nightwing smirked.

"Uh…It's …um." Beast boy stammered with a blush on his face.

Raven stared at the nervous Beastboy. She never realized how the blush made him look quite cute. A blush soon came upon her own face. Raven looked at the ground ignoring eye contact with her team mates. Sometimes, she hated feeling this way. She felt as if she was weak.

"Don't wory, guys. We're not gonna' hate on your date." Cyborg said as he winked at Beast boy who smiled back.

"But friends, it is quite late." Starfire said looking outside the big windows.

"We'll be fine." Raven said.

"She's right, guys. It is pretty late." Nightwing said as he thought about the idea of them going out.

"Dude, chill. We're superheroes with superpowers…Remember? Raven and I can protect ourselves." Beast boy said aggravated.

Nightwing sighed "Alright, fine, but keep your communicators on."

"Don't worry, Nightwing. We know what to do." Raven said as she and Beast boy began to walk towards the door.

"Enjoy your date, you little love birds!" Cyborg said with a laugh.

"Oh yes! Enjoy!" Starfire said with a big smile.

**_xXx_ **

Terra opened her eyes. She had a big headache. She groaned and rolled over She grabbed her head as she lifted her body from the ground. She noticed that she was in her bedroom. She was confused on how she got in hear with a big headache. She shrugged it off and walked to her bed. She started to remember what had happened. The images of Beast boy asking Raven out and her attack on Raven appeared in her head. She sighed as she saw that it was dark outside. She wondered how long she was knocked out. She quickly came to her senses. She ran out of her room to Beastboy's room. She knocked hard on the door, but no one answered. She cursed under her breath, and ran to Raven's bedroom. She knocked loud, but like Beast boy's, no answer. Terra groaned angrily and started to bang at the door She kicked and punched the door as if it was Raven herself. She sighed to calm herself and walked to the common room, leaving the dented door.

Terra walked through the slided common room doors. Everyone looked at her and quickly went back to their activities. Terra walked into the kitchen and ate a cold slice of pizza. She was still very angry at the fact of Beast boy asking Raven out. She finished eating the pizza.

She turned to Starfire. "Hey Starfire, where did Beast boy and that witch- I mean Raven go?" Terra said quickly as she corrected her mistake.

"Oh! They went on a date!" She said with a big smile.

Terra's heart sunk. She felt heart broken to hear those words come out of her mouth. She knew that she loved Beast boy with all her heart. She didn't understand what Beast boy saw in the witch. Anger just boiled inside her. She knew that she cant just stand around twiddling her thumbs. She had to do something about this…now.

Terra angrily walked out of the common room, having some eyes on her as she left.

Starfire turned to Cyborg, confused. He shrugged his shoulders, but Cyborg knew what was going on. Terra didn't like the fact of Beast boy and Raven hanging out. He started to observe Terra when Beast boy and Raven were around each other, and she didn't like it at all. He sighed as he thought about what the blonde might do. She shrugged it off and went back to his task, but he did wanted to know what Terra might do.

Terra stormed into her bedroom. She beyond pissed. She wanted to grab Raven by the neck and just choke her to death. She sighed and calmed herself. She needed to find Beast boy and Raven and put an end to this. She opened her window and grabbed a large boulder from the shore below. She jumped and soared through the sky toward the city.

"_I'm coming for you, witch." _

**_xXx_**

"This is really good."

Raven and Beastboy sat across from each other in the warm, cozy café. Raven was eating a vanilla cake with a white frosting. Raven ate it happily. Beast boy smiled as he saw the satisfying face on Raven's face as she ate the cake.

"I told you it was delicious." Beast boy said with a smile.

Raven nodded. "Apparently, you were right."

Beast boy smiled. A young waiteress appeared at the two's table. She handed them their drinks with a smile and left. Raven took her hot herbel tea and drank it carefully. Beast boy smiled again as he saw the beautiful girl that sat across from him.

"How did you find this place?"

"Oh." Beast boy started as he was broken out of his thoughts. "I was looking for a pizza joint down here when I saw this place and decided to see what it was about."

Raven looked at him skeptical. "You? Come into a café? That's a shocker."

Beast boy laughed. "It looked nice. So I wanted to check it out and see their food."

Raven smiled and nodded. "This place is very nice. I'm glad that you introduced me to it."

Beast boy smiled. "No problem."

The two finished their food and left the café. It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining, and the crickets chirped in their habitats. Beast boy and Raven walked down the park trail that they had walked many times. Beast boy couldn't keep his eyes off of Raven. Her face glowed from the shining moon. Her hair shimmered brightly from her clean eyes. Her eyes blew Beast boy away. It showed so much love and care for him and Beast boy knew it. He smiled as he saw her smile. The two both walked along the path. They saw a small bench near two trees. They sat on the bench.

"I never noticed how beautiful the park is at night." Raven said with a small smile.

Beast boy nodded his head. "I know."

The two sat on the park bench in silence. They looked at the beautiful trees that stood tall above them. It was beautiful, but they never noticed two bright blue eyes staring at them.

Beastboy nervously scoot closer to Raven on the bench who didn't noticed. He slowly wrapped his arm around Raven bringing her close. Raven turned to Beast boy and smiled. Usually, she wouldn't allow him to put one finger on her, but today, she was loving it. Beast boy and Raven stared hard into each other's eyes. They both moved in closer slowly to each other's lips. They both shared a passionate kiss.

Something in Terra snapped. She was just about to run out of her hiding spot in the thick bushes, but she soon thought about the idea. She knew that if she attacked the witch, Beast boy would hate her forever. She angrily ran quietly out of the bushes.

Beast boy and Raven broke from their kiss and smiled. It was a good feeling for the two. Both, Beast boy and Raven were blushing.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. It's getting late." Beast boy said with a smile as he grabbed Raven's hand.

Raven smiled and happily followed Beast boy.

**_xXx_**

"Alright team, we've gotten soft in our battle missions. We're doing intense training." Nightwing said as he walked passed the titans. He walked back to his normal position and started talk about the training.

Cyborg stood next to Beast boy. He nudged Beastboy's shoulder without Knighting's notice. Beast boy turned to his friend who leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"How was the date, bro?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Beast boy smiled. "It was great."

"Did you get the smooch?"

"Oh yeah."

Cyborg's eyes got big. He smiled and pat his friend on the back proudly, getting Nightwing's attention. Cyborg quickly stopped and ignored the stare from his leader.

"Good job, man." Cyborg whispered with a smile.

Beast boy smiled and nodded his head.

Nightwing turned to them. "So let's begin. Beast boy and Cyborg. You're up."

"Wait man, what are we doing?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing shook his head and sighed. "Combat."

"Man, you know I can't really do combat." Cyborg said with a whine.

"Well get over it and start." Nightwing said with stern voice.

Cyborg and Beast boy made their way to the middle of the combat mat. They both looked at each other. They both weren't really as great with combat.

"Start!" Nightwing screamed from the sides.

Beast boy and Cyborg began to fight. They swung punches at each other. Most of the them were dodge. Cyborg punched Beast boy in the mouth. Beast boy fell back, grabbing his mouth. He spit out blood onto the mat. Everyone stared catiously at Beast boy. Cyborg stopped.

"Awe man, you alright?" Cyborg said concerningly.

Beast boy smirlked and punched Cyborg in the face. Cyborg fell back in pain. He and Beast boy laughed. They high fived each other and rubed their jaws. Everyone looked at the two friends, shocked. They both looked at them.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"You guys just injured yourselves just for a laugh." Raven said.

"It was pretty good though! You should have seen Cyborg's face!" Beast boy laughed.

Cyborg laughed as well.

Nightwing sighed. He shook his head once again from the two foolish team mates.

"Ok, Terra and Raven. You're up." Nightwing said.

Terra and Raven made their way to the mat. Raven smirked as he saw the madness of Terra's face. She knew that Terra knew about her and Beast boy's kiss. Raven was actually happy to be combatting Terra. She needed a way to beat her up without having a lecture from Nightwing.

"Start!" Nightwing said.

Terra growled and ran toward Raven. Raven took her combat stand that Nightwing had taight her. She knew that Terra wasn't a strong fighter. Terra swung punches at Raven. Raven dodged every punch. She soon came back with her own punches. She punched Terra square in the cheek who fell back from the pain. She grabbed her jaw and got back up again. She soon started to run at Raven again. Terra luckily kicked Raven from the side.

Raven fell, grabbing her side. She quickly got up as she saw Terra coming at her again. She dodged a kick from Terra. Raven sent kicks and punches at Terra who surprisingly blocked. She sent a kick to Raven's stomach. Raven doubled over in pain. Terra took this opportunitly and kicked Raven in the face. Raven quickly backed up from Terra. Terra smirked and ran to punch Raven again. Raven dodged and leg swept Terra.

Terra fell to the floor in pain. Raven pinned Terra to the ground with her foot. Raven smirked down at the blonde.

"I win."

"Go Raven!" Beast boy cheered happily. Everyone soon started to cheer for the Raven awell, making Terra quite angry.

Terra grabbed Raven's leg. She twisted it causing a sharp pain to Raven. Raven yeled in pain and fell onto the mat. Terra, blinded by anger, pinned Raven down on the mat. She began to punch Raven hard mercilessly. Raven tried to push the girl off with her powers but her mind was too focused on staying conscious. Beast boy ran onto the mat and pushed Terra roughly off of Raven. He consoled Raven in his arms. He saw the cuts and bruises that were appearing on her face. Beast boy looked nervously at Cyborg.

"Dude, come here!" Beast boy said in panicked as Raven lost consciousness.

Cyborg checked the unconscious girl. "Don't worry, man. She's good. Bring her to the medical wing."

Beast boy carried the girl out of the gym, forgetting about Terra completely.

Terra saw the scene. Her heart once again broke into even more pieces. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She looked up and saw Nightwing and Starfire glaring at her, angrily. Starfire shook her head and walked out of the gym. Nightwing soon followed her. He turned to her.

"We need to talk." Nightwing said before he left.

Terra stood in the gym by herself. She sighed and lowered herself to the floor. She sighed and put her head in her hands. _"Everyone hates me now….and it's all that witch's fault." _Terra crossed her arms and sighed. _"She's going to pay."_

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you thought about it. Have a nice day _


	6. Chapter 6

Beast boy paced angrily in the hospital wing. Second tine, he's been watching over Raven in the wing. Cyborg looked at his friend who looked troubled. He shook his head and turned back to checking Raven's vitals. Beastboy groaned and kicked the trash can that was in the corner of the room. He was angry.

"Yo man, chill." Cyborg said as he turned from Raven.

"I can't just 'chill'! dude. This is the second time that Raven is in here. It hasn't even been a 2 week!" Beast boy said angrily.

Cyborg nodded his head. "I feel ya, but we have to remain calm for Raven."

Beast boy nodded his head and sat down next to Raven who laid peacefully on the bed. He sighed and looked at her beaten face. He sighed as he no longer saw the wonderful beauty that he usually saw on the dark titan. She was beaten and bruised.

"I can't believe Terra did this." Beast boy said quietly as he looked at the unconscious girl.

Cyborg nodded his head. "I know. She has some strength to knock Raven out like this."

Beast boy soon became angry at the blonde. He was beginning to like her, but not anymore. She was an enemy to him now. He wouldn't dare tolerate a person who would harm his love one.

"Man, between you and me, I think Terra pushed Raven into the path of Plasmas last battle."

Beast boy quickly looked up. He was shocked. He didn't really think of Terra being a suspect for the incident, but for right now, it seems quite understandable but why? Beast boy began to think. He rubbed his mouth, deep in thought and looked at his friend.

"Are you sure?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg slowly nodded his head. "I remember checking Raven's wounds and saw a rock imprint on her abdomen. It looked like it was thrown very hard at her."

"And no one can really throw a rock unsuspectedly that fast like…" Beast boy slowly said in thought.

"Terra." Cyborg finished for Beast boy quietly.

Beast boy sighed and put his head in his hands. He was beginning to get very frustrated and angry at the blonde. He got up from his seat and angrily punched a wall causing Cyborg to wince in shock from the sudden noise.

"I can't believe her! We brought her into our home and she does this!?" Beast boy said angrily.

Cyborg looked sadly at Raven. He felt angry at Terra as well. She had received all the blows and hit from the angry blonde. He hated seeing Raven damaged and hurt. She was his little sister. He wanted to keep her safe, not see her hurt.

"I think she's jealous." Cyborg said suddenly.

Beast boy turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Raven have gotten closer. You both go out more, talk more, and Terra obviously has a huge crush on you."

Beast boy sat down next to Raven again. He took her warm hand into his. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess we have gotten closer."

"So since you guys got close, Terra must have felt as if she was being ignored and built up her anger so once it was combat time. She let it all out." Cyborg concluded.

Beast boy kept his eyes on Raven, but he was in deep thought. He has noticed Terra's anger and some sadness in her eyes when she saw Raven and him together, but he never thought it would be this catastrophic. He slowly nodded his head and looked at his friend.

"You're smart, dude." Beast boy said quietly with a small smile.

Cyborg quietly smiled. "You gotta know how girls feel, especially when they both like the same guy."

Beast boy quietly laughed. "So what do you think Nightwing is going to do to Terra?"

Cyborg shrugged. "He might suspend her from some missions or something."

Beast boy nodded his head. "Nightwing sure didn't look happy."

"I know that he wasn't. He might kick her off, but we'll see."

Beast boy sighed. "Yeah. We'll just see what happens.

**_xXx_**

Nightwing and Starfire sat in Nightwing's office. They pondered on what to do with Terra. It was unfamiliar for teammates to fight. Starfire didn't like the idea as much as Nightwing. She loved her friends and never wanted to see either of them fight. Nightwing sighed and looked at Starfire.

"So what do you have in mind, Starfire?" Nightwing sighed.

Starfire looked up with her big green eyes. "I'm not sure. I don't want to see Raven hurt again."

"I agree. We can't risk her life over Terra." Nightwing said as he rubbed his chin.

Starfire looked sadly at Nightwing. "Neither do I."

"I also don't want to kick Terra out, but it seems like I should."

Starfire looked up. "Maybe we should give her one last chance."

"You think so?"

"Yes. We _were_ practicing the combat." Starfire said.

"But, Raven _won_ fair and square. The fight was over. She shouldn't have beat Raven like that afterwards."

Starfire nodded her head. "That is true."

"And I can't just giver her one chance. She needs some punishment."

"Suspend her for a while." Starfire suggested.

"Alright. So she'll be suspended for….3 weeks."

Starfire nodded her head. "It seems fair."

"Alright, looks like I'll talk to Terra about it."

Starfire smiled and got up from her seat. "I am going to see how Raven is doing."

Starfire left the office leaving Nightwing in the dark office. His mind went to Terra and Raven. Their fighting were beginning to get more violent. It started with a simple argument. Now, Raven is being sent to the hospital wing more than usual. Nightwing sighed. He got up from his own seat and walked out of the dark room.

**_xXx_**

Terra laid silently in her bedroom. She was worried. She knew that she was walking on thin ice with the team for hurting Raven. She didn't simply care for the witch being in the hospital wing. She was just worried with how angry Beast boy and everyone was toward her. She sighed and slowly got up from her bed. She wanted to eat something, but was nervous on who she would confront on her way there. Her stomach growled loudly. She sighed and walked out of the room. _"I'm going to have to deal with it." _

Terra peaked her head out of the door. The hallway was empty and quiet. She walked out of her room and quickly made walked toward the common room. She didn't hear much noise throughout the tower. She shrugged and kept walking. "_This is a big tower." _

She reached her way to the common room. She saw it completely empty. She sighed in relief and made her way to the kitchen. She saw half a box of cheese pizza in the fridge. She took two slices from the box and began to warm it up. She quickly retrieved the warm slices of pizzas and quickly ate before any of the titans could come by the common room, but luck was most defiantly not on her side.

Beast boy walked into the common room. He saw the blonde eating at the counter. They both made eye contact for a second. Beast boy quickly broke the eye contact and walked toward the fridge. He was still very angry at Terra and was not in the mood to see her. He opened the fridge and quickly took components to make himself a sandwich. He tried to make the sandwich quickly before Terra could talk, but his wish didn't came true.

"Beast boy we need to talk." Terra said to Beast boy.

Beast boy simply ignored her and kept making his sandwich.

"You can't ignore me Beast boy." Terra said angrily.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." Beast boy said angrily to her.

"Look, I know that you're angry at me-"Terra started to say.

"You're darn right that I'm mad!" Beast boy said loudly.

Terra sighed. "Could you stop? It wasn't my fault!"

"How is it not your fault? You're the one that punched her!" Beast boy screamed at Terra, forgetting about his sandwich.

"She started it!"

Beast boy rolled his eyes. "Ok so now you're playing the blame game."

"She asked for it!"

"She never asked you for that! She simply won the combat. That's it!"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Why should I?"

Terra sighed and groaned at Beast boy's quick comebacks.

"You better pray that you're not kicked out of this team because you're on thin ice." Beast boy sneered to the girl.

Terra looked sadly at Beast boy. She felt like crying when she saw the anger in his eyes. She lowered her head, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down her eyes. Beast boy turned around and finished making his sandwich. He quickly left the common room, leaving the sad girl alone in the room.

**_xXx_**

Raven slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She knew that she was in the hospital wing of the tower. She groaned silently and threw a hand to her head. She looked to her left and saw Cyborg smiling down at her. She looked to her right and saw Nightwing and Starfire doing the same.

"Oh friend! You are awake!" Starfire said happily as she hugged the girl tightly in her arms.

Raven felt the air escaping her lungs from the strong hug. "Cant…..breath!"

Nightwing quickly but gently pulled Starfire from her hug. Starfire blushed as she forgot about her strength.

"Sorry about that, friend."

Raven drew a big breath. "It's alright."

"Hey there little lady, how ya' feeling/" Cyborg said with a big smile to his good friend.

Raven smiled. "I'm feeling good, but a little sore."

"Well with a little more rest, I'm sure you'll be back to your old routine." Nightwing said with a smile.

She smiled back at him but became a little nervous when she didn't see Beast boy, but her hopes were held high as she saw Beast boy burst into the room with a sandwich. Beast boy did look quite angry and upset with his encounter with Terra, but his scowl soon faded when he saw her bright purple eyes.

"Raven you're awake!" Beast boy exclaimed.

Raven smiled. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"It really is good to see you awake." Cyborg said with a smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! We must celebrate! I shall make Tameranian soup of happiness. It is most common on my planet. I use to make it all the time."

Everyone nervously looked the alien. They shrugged and just smiled at her. It was a good moment for them right now so they might as well just try to bear with Starfire's horrible cooking.

"Sure star, but don't make too much." Nightwing said with a small smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But why not? There is much happiness. When there is much happiness, there should much more soup." Starfire said in glee.

Everyone groaned quietly.

"I will go prepare the soup now!" Starfire flew out of the hospital wing to prepare her weird dish.

"I am so not in the mood for slop right now." Raven said quietly.

"Hopefully it won't be that bad like last time." Beast boy shrugged.

"So can I get up and leave?" Raven asked as she looked at Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah you're good."

"Thank Azar." Raven quietly said as she retracted the needles from her arm.

The four titans walked out of the hospital wing to see what the alien princess was preparing.

**_xXx_**

Terra walked along the dark streets of Jump City. She couldn't bear to hear her team mates converse and enjoy themselves without her. She sighed as she looked up at the tall trees. She kept her walk down the sidewalks. She looked down at the sleeping, homeless men on the side of the buildings. She kept her walk, ignoring them. She entered a little bar. She took her seat and ordered a pie. She waited and looked around the bar. There weren't much people in the building. It was quiet and the music was played softly. Terra sighed as she looked at the empty space in front of her. She was pretty upset and discouraged with her argument with Beastboy. A waitress appeared with her pie. Terra took her fork and began to eat the delicious desert. Terra sighed as she looked sadly at the pie. It was the pie that both she and Beast boy ate together. She sighed as she kept eating her pie, but she didn't waste time trying to think of a plan to get Raven out of the picture and make her loved again by her fellow team mates.

**_xXx_**

Raven and Beast boy sat on the couch in the dark. One by one the team said their good nights and went their way to bed. Raven and Beast boy were doing the last to leave. The movie that they were watching was about to end. Beastboy smiled as he saw Raven dowse from being awake and sleeping. He wrapped his arm around the tired girl who fell asleep in Beast boy's arms. He smiled as he saw the sleeping beauty. He yawned himself. He knew that it was time for both he and Raven to go to bed. He shook Raven lightly to awake her. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that it was just her and Beastboy in the common room.

"Where did everyone go?" Raven asked.

"They went off to bed." Beast boy said with a smile.

Rachael gave him a small smile. "We should head off to bed too."

Beast boy stood up from the couch and stretched his long, muscular arms. "Yeah we should."

The two turned the TV off and headed off to bed. They laughed and smiled as they walked toward their bedrooms. They soon reached Raven's bedroom.

"Well good night." Raven said with a smile.

"Night." Beast boy said with a small smile.

Raven's eyes became big as she realized that Beast boy had unexpectedly placed his lips on hers. She soon melted into the warm kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for minutes until they stopped for air. They both blushed and smiled. They both breathed heavily as they let each other go.

"Well, night…again." Beast boy said with a smile.

"Good night. Raven silently laughed.

They both left with a big smile on their faces as they cherished their unexpected kiss.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! Is everyone enjoying this cold weather? 'Cuz I don't! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review of what you thought about it! Have a nice day! _


	7. Chapter 7

Raven opened her eyes to see the bright sun shining though her dark shaded curtains. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was around 10am. She gave a big sigh and smiled. She was happier than ever. She had Beast boy, and Terra was nowhere to be found. Life couldn't be better. Raven rolled over in her dark and stood on her feet. She stretched her arms and made her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy woke with a smile on his face. He stood from his bed. He yawned and scratched his head. His thoughts soon went to Raven and their kiss. He would never forget that moment. Beast boy walked to his closet to find his usual uniform. He saw a pile of clothes sitting on the closet floor. He picked a uniform and brought it to his nose. He made a face as he smelled the nasty odor that came from his uniform. He sighed and grabbed the pile of clothes to take them to be washed. He knew that most of the clothes were most likely filthy. He walked out of the room to wash the clothes and also get himself ready for the day.

**_xXx_**

Terra slowly walked down the street toward the bay. She saw the morning sun slowly rise into the sky as she sat on the top of a tall building. She decided that it was time she finally went back to the Tower. Terra looked at the walking civilians walk down the streets. She sighed as she sometimes wished she was an ordinary girl, but she knew that it wasn't true. Terra passed an alleyway, but she stopped when she heard an unfamiliar noise. She turned around and slowly walked back toward the alley. She looked confusingly at the dark space. She walked into the alley, searching for the noise. She jumped when she saw a cat jump off a trash can. She sighed and kept walking further into the alley. She soon notice a tall man. He was leaning against a brick wall. He turned to Terra and gave a smirk. Terra froze and backed away slowly. He stood forward and smiled at Terra, showing her his white, perfect teeth.

"Hey there." He said with a smile.

Terra looked at the man with confusion. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Terra folded her arms. "Are you the one who made that noise?"

"Yup. I'm surprised you came by."

"Ok, well…I'm gonna' go."

Terra turned to walk away, but stopped when the man stopped her.

"You seem…sad. Want to talk about it?"

Terra laughed. "Sure, I'm going to stay in a dark alley talking to a complete stranger."

The man grinned and extended his arm toward Terra. "The name is Daniel."

Terra looked at the extended hand in front of her. She didn't know whether to shake it, but there's nothing to lose. She shrugged her shoulders and took the hand in hers. "Terra"

**_xXx_**

Nightwing walked into the common room. He looked around and saw everyone present, except for Terra. He walked towards the couch and saw Beast boy and Raven smiling and talking. He gave a small smile at the two. He knew that the two liked each other deep down, and he was glad to finally see them showing it.

"Hey guys, have you seen Terra? She's not in her room." Nightwing asked.

The two turned to them. They had totally forgot about the blonde. Beast boy shrugged his shoulders while Raven shook her head.

"Not at all." Raven said.

"Nope." Beast boy said as he focused on the TV screen in front of him.

Nightwing nodded his head and got up from the couch. He had to find Terra so that he could talk to her. He shrugged the idea out of his head. _"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."_

Starfire flew into the room with a smile. She sat next to Nightwing after she did her usual greetings. Cyborg soon walked in with his loud self. He ran to the couch, beginning a video game competition with Beast boy.

The titans laughed and smiled. The morning felt great. Everyone soon became to have so much joy that they forgot about their new member, Terra.

**_xXx_**

"So you really like this guy, and he totally blew you off for the other girl?"

Daniel and Terra both sat in a coffee shop. They had ordered their food and was now talking in a booth. Terra poked at her food as she looked sadly at it on the table. She sighed and leaned back on the booth. "Yup."

Daniel shook his head. "That sucks."

"I have to get back at her for stealing him from me." Terra said with an angry glare.

Daniel shook his head and gave her a mischievous smile. "I could help you with that."

Terra looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What could you possibly do?"

"I may look innocent, but I have a couple tricks up my sleeves"

"And what's that?"

Daniel smirked at the blonde as he crossed his arms. "You'll see."

**_xXx_**

Terra made her way quietly into her bedroom. She closed her window and collapsed onto her bed. She was tired for staying up all night, but it was worth it. She needed to clear her head and forget about the Titans. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:03pm. She rolled over on her bed. She knew that the Titans would be asking her a lot of questions on where she was all night, but she didn't care. She soon heard a knock on the door. She groaned and slowly got up from her bed. Unsurprisingly to her, it was Nightwing. Terra sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, Nightwing." Terra sighed.

"Where were you? You were gone all day."

Terra rolled her eyes.

"I had to get out and clear my head for a while."

"How long does it take for you to clear your head? I don't even think you were here last night. You can't sneak out the tower like that.''

"Why not! I'm an adult! You can't control my personal life!" Terra said angrily.

"I may not control that, but I am in charge of this team, and I want to keep them safe." Nightwing said as he began to get angry himself.

"How's controlling my life going to do that?"

"Last time you snuck out, it didn't turn out great."

Terra became quiet. She had hoped that he didn't bring that up, but he did. Terra became angry.

"Well I'm not doing anything if that's what you're thinking!" Terra screamed in anger.

Nightwing nodded his head. "Well you're on suspension until further notice for your episode with Raven."

Terra rolled her eyes at the statement. "Whatever."

Nightwing nodded his head and walked down the hallway. Terra made a face at the leader as he turned his back towards her. She closed her door and collapsed on her bed once again. She sighed in aggravation.

"_It doesn't even matter anymore because Beast boy will be mine, and Raven will be a thing in the past."_

**_xXx_**

"No, no, no, NO!"

"BOOYAH!"

Beast boy groaned and threw the controller on the floor. He slumped onto the couch with a pout on his face while Cyborg danced in joy in front of his head. Raven laughed at Beast boy as he continued to pout. Beast boy soon noticed the laugh and turned to her.

"Stop laughing!" Beast boy whined to Raven. He soon turned to the dancing Cyborg. "Cyborg, you obviously cheated!"

Cyborg continued his dance. "I didn't cheat! You lost fair and square."

"Ugh! You jerk! I want a rematch!"

"Fine. I can beat you anywhere, anytime." Cyborg said with a big, intimidating grin.

"That's what you think."

Starfire soon walked into the common room with Nightwing by her side. She had five boxes of pizza in her hands. She had a big smile as she and Nightwing laughed and smiled. Raven noticed their joy and wondered if they were finally going out. Everyone knew that they liked each other, but they never went out. It confused everyone on the team.

"Friends, we have the pizza!" Starfire said with a smile as she put the boxes on the table.

Cyborg and Beast boy both sprang from the couch and ran to the food. Raven rolled her eyes and closed her book. She slowly walked towards the table where the commotion was held. Beast boy and Cyborg were already getting themselves their own slice of pizza.

Raven sighed in relief as she didn't hear the bickering of meat and veggie pizza. She took her slice of plain pizza and ate it quietly. Everyone talked and laughed until Terra walked in. Everyone stopped their talking and looked at her. She slowly walked toward the counter and looked at them as well.

"What?" She asked confused.

Everyone soon turned their gaze and focus on something else, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Terra sighed and took her own slice of pizza. She sat at the far end of the table and ate in silence while the others went back to conversing. Terra stared angrily at Raven. Beast boy would usually smile and turn to her, and Terra didn't like that. She wanted to see Beast boy do that to her, not the witch. Terra looked down at her plate. She had to meet with Daniel again to go over the plan that he came up with. She knew that the plan would work perfectly. They just had to perfect the timing. Terra began to smirk as she started to think of the plan again.

Raven looked at Terra from the corner of her eye. Raven knew that she had to keep her guard up with Terra around. She saw a smirk emerge on Terra's face. She began to wonder what she was thinking about. _"She better not do anything."_

"_Watch your back, Raven." _Terra thought with a smirk.

**_xXx_**

"Fear for your life Titans because I will destroy you!"

The titans sighed at the failed taunting of Control Freak. He screamed and moved his short, fat body, trying to show his point of their so called 'destruction'. Beast boy soon cut him off.

"Look, Control Freak, we really don't want to beat your butt up today, so how about you just surrender and get in the cop car."

"Never!"

"Titan's Go!"

The titans soon sprang into action. Control Freak also took action and began to make materials around him to life with his black remote. He laughed as he saw the materials grow to life and charge at the titans. He twirled his chubby body and pointed to a mail box with his remote. He smirked and pushed a red button his remote. The mail box instantly came to life and charge to the battle scene.

"Face it, titans! I will win, and you're going to lose."

Beast boy rammed the mail box with his horns as he turned into a bull. He soon changed back to his regular form. "Dude, you know that you're going to lose."

Control Freak groaned angrily and stomped his foot. "Stop it!"

Raven pulled a light post from its hinges from the ground with her dark powers. She soon used it as a bat to destroy the materials.

Starfire flew high in the air blasting her star bolts at the ground. She blast the cars that were driving out of control. She blew the cars up as it was about to hit Cyborg.

Nightwing extended his staff. He hit the walking mailboxes and cars with force. He groaned angrily as more came to life in front of him.

Control Freak laughed. "I told you, titans. You won't win!"

Control Freak was soon hit with a rock. He fell to the ground with a big thud on the street. The remote flew far from his grasp. Terra soon grabbed Control Freak from behind.

"Let me go, woman!" Control Freak screamed.

Terra rolled her eyes and ignored him as she raised him onto his feet and brought him to the police car.

"Good job, Terra." Nightwing said.

"Oh yes! Good in deed." Starfire said with cheer.

"Let's go get some pizza!" Beast boy suggested with a big smile

The team agreed for the pizza dinner.

"Um, I'll catch up with you guys, later." Terra said.

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

Terra nodded her head. "Yeah, I have some errands that I need to run."

Nightwing looked hard at the girl, but shrugged it off. "You're on suspension, remember?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Give me a break! I just have to do some errands."

Nightwing sighed. "Fine, but I want you back in the tower in two hours."

"Whatever!"

The team became quiet by the little argument that was between their leader and team mate. Everyone soon followed Nightwing as he angrily walked down the street to the pizza joint. Terra rolled her eyes in anger as she walked the other way down the street.

Terra looked behind and saw the titans out of sigh. She sighed and drew out her communicator. She dialed Daniel.

"_Hello?"_

"Daniel, It's Terra. I'm on my way right now."

"_Ok, sweet cheeks. I'll be waiting."_

Terra hung up and walked down the street to reach Daniel at his apartment. _"This plan better work and be worth it."_

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seems short. Forgive me for that, but I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a review of what you thought about it! _


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what you're doing, right?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know what I'm doing!"

Daniel raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. Calm down."

Terra and Daniel were in a small apartment. They discussed over the plan that would ruin Beastboy and Raven's relationship. Terra couldn't wait to execute the plan. She wanted to see Raven's heart break in tiny shards. Terra looked at Daniel with a smirk on her face.

"You're really are good at this."

Daniel smiled and crossed his arms coolly. "I told you."

Terra nodded her head. "This will teach her."

Daniel looked at the clock that was on the wall. "You better leave before you get in trouble by your leader."

Terra nodded her head. "Thanks."

"No prob, sweet cheeks."

Terra quickly left the apartment building. She didn't waste any time jumping on a rock and levitating over the blue bay. Terra quickly entered her bedroom through the window. She sighed and began to complete the first task of the plan.

**_xXx_**

The titans entered the common room with full stomachs. They all sat on the couch with a plop.

"Man, that pizza was good!" Cyborg said as he raised his hands over his head.

"Dude, they changed something in the pizza." Beast boy said as he wrapped his arm around Raven.

"Indeed, it was the most delicious! It even tasted better with my mustard." Starfire said with a smile.

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Cyborg said as he got up from the couch and looked for a DVD.

"Can we watch the DVD of the naked rat?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Everyone turned to her with a confusion written on her face. Starfire looked at them surprised and confused.

"What? They are quite cute."

"No naked rats. We're going to watch Wicked Scary 5: Blood Sucker!" Cyborg said as he showed the graphic horror DVD to his friends.

"I don't know, dude. Last time we watched a horror move, we were basically in it." Beast boy said as he smirked at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"So Wicked Scary it is." Cyborg said as he slid the DVD into the machine. He quickly turned the lights off and flew to the couch.

**_xXx_**

Terra quickly walked out of Nightwings' bedroom. She looked around the hallways and saw that it was clear. She sighed in relief. She soon heard screaming and a splat. She wondered what was going on in the common room but then came to the conclusion that they were watching a movie. She quickly walked down to Starfire's room. She punched the security code into the door quickly and entered the bedroom.

She looked around in the pink bedroom. She quickly went to the bed and got on her knees. She quickly took an item out of her pocket and hid it under the bed. She smirked as she noticed her plan going according to plan. _"This is too easy."_

Terra quickly got up from the pink carpet and walked out of the bedroom. Terra skipped down to Cyborg's bedroom. She looked around and soon entered the bedroom with an evil smirk on her face.

**_xXx_ **

Starfire screamed her heart out, scaring the rest of the titans. She quickly wrapped herself in Nightwing's arms who quickly embraced her. Nightwing wasn't going to lie. He was scared. The movie's graphic image and dialogue was very disturbing. Sitting next to him was Beast boy who had fear on his fear.. His eyes grew big as he saw the murderer bring a chainsaw out and slice the woman. He quickly closed his eyes and turned to Raven who simple looked at the movie.

"You like this stuff?" Beast boy whispered to Raven.

Raven turned her eyes toward Beast boy. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not real."

"Yeah, but still. This is some messed up stuff." Beast boy said as he looked back at the screen.

"You'll be fine."

Raven smirked at the TV screen in front of her. She wasn't scared. She actually thought that the murderer was her and the woman that he was killing was Terra. Raven smiled in content as she watched the graphic images on the TV.

Beast boy turned to Cyborg who was cowering in fear behind a couch pillow. His face was buried deeply in the pillow. He looked up a couple seconds but quickly put his head back down as he saw another blood shatter. Beast boy laughed at the fear of his friend.

The movie credits soon popped on the screen, indicating that the movie was over. Cyborg quickly turned the lights on. He had a slight shiver in his body. His face was paled form the fear of the movie. He walked back to the couch and tried to shake it off, but failed.

"So uh- great movie, huh?" Cyborg asked nervously as he looked at his scared teammates.

"That was quite…scary." Starfire slowly said as she looked up from Nightwing's chest.

"Dude, that was extremely scary." Beast boy said.

"This is ridiculous! We fight monsters like this all the time, yet we get scared over a movie!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Everyone shrugged.

"Friend Raven, what did you think of the horror movie?"

Raven turned to Starfire and smirked. "I liked it."

**_xXx_**

Terra sat on the couch that was furnished in her bedroom. She sighed as she just finished completing the first task of the plan. She reached for her communicator that was resting on the table. She quickly dialed Daniel.

"_Sweet cheeks, what's up?"_

"I just finished doing step one."

"_Great. Now you have to do step two. Make sure your timing is perfect."_

Terra nodded her head. "Alright, I will."

Terra hung up and closed her communicator. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10pm. She sighed and heard her teammates entering their bedrooms. She walked out of her bedroom and walked to the common room. She noticed a silhouette of probably Beast boy. She quickly walked toward the corner of the hallway and peeked her head over the corner. She was correct. It was Beast boy. She wanted to go to Beast boy and just hugged him, but she knew that he probably still didn't want to talk to her. She sighed and continued walking to the common room. _"Once the plan takes its effect, I'll get Beast boy back."_

Terra reached her destination. She walked through the sliding doors of the common room. She looked around and saw the lights off. She walked toward the fridge and took a cold slice of pizza. She sat at the table eating the pizza slice…alone.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy walked toward his bed. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head. He took his uniform off, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed in his bed. He rest his head on the soft pillow. Once his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

**_xXx_**

Terra looked at the clock. It read 12pm. Terra got up from her bed. _"Now would be the perfect time."_

Terra opened her bedroom window. A boulder from the shore was soon engulfed with a bright yellow light. It levitated high in the air toward Terra. Terra jumped onto the rock and levitate toward Beast boy's bedroom. She looked into the bedroom and saw Beast boy asleep. She levitated her boulder to the left side of the Tower toward Raven's bedroom. She looked inside and also saw Raven sleeping. Terra levitated the boulder back to her opened window bedroom. She jumped off the boulder and set it back toward the bay. She quickly took action and left her bedroom. She made her way quietly to Beast boy's bedroom. She quickly punched in the bedroom code. She silently made her way into the dark bedroom. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She gently placed it on the lamp table. Terra turned to leave, but soon saw Beast boy who slept half naked in his bed. Terra's eyes were glued on Beast boy. She saw his muscular torso and legs. She fought the urge to run up to him and just feel his chest, but she knew that she had other business to take care of.

**_xXx_**

Terra stood in front of Raven's bedroom. She knew that this was going to be the hardest of them. She sighed and punched in the code. She slowly and quietly walked into the bedroom. She knew that Raven could feel senses so she had to be quick. Terra looked at her and saw that she was fast asleep. She quickly made her way to Raven's lamp table. She took out the other piece of paper and left it on the stand. Terra didn't waste any time walking toward the door. She stopped when she heard a noise. She turned to see Raven moving in her sleep. Terra walked faster toward the door. She had to get out before Raven noticed her. Terra basically ran to the door. She quickly left the bedroom.

Terra breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall outside of Raven's bedroom. She wiped the anxious sweat from her forehead. She heaved a sigh of relief as she made it successfully. She smiled and walked toward her bedroom. _"Step 2: complete." _

**_xXx_**

The sun rose high into the air. Its beautiful light eclipsed the tower in the shining bay.

Beast boy opened his eyes to the sunlight in his face. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful, blue sky. He got up from his bed and stretched his arms. He turned to his closet to find a clean pair of his uniform. He looked into his closet and found one clean uniform on the hanger. He looked at the pile of clothes that were on the floor. _ "I gotta' do laundry." _

Beast boy put his uniform on and was about to leave his room to brush his teeth until he noticed a piece of paper on his table. He took the paper from the table and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Beast boy, _

_Come to the park at 3pm. I have something to show you." _

_Love, Raven._

Beast boy smiled at the note in his hands. He looked at the clock that read 10 am. He quickly took his pile of dirty clothes from the floor as he realized that he had enough time to do his laundry and meet Raven on time.

**_xXx_**

Raven also woke to the beautiful sun in her eyes. She rolled in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw the white paper in her face. She quickly took the piece of paper and opened it. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision that was delayed due to her sleep. It read:

_Dear Raven,_

_Meet me at the park at 3pm. I want to give you something. _

_Love, Beast boy. _

Raven gave a small smile to the small piece of paper. She stretched her arms and breathed a sigh. She got out of bed to prepare herself for the day. A smile appeared on her face throughout the day.

**_xXX_**

Terra walked toward the beautiful park. It was a beautiful day. _ "What a beautiful day to see Raven's heart shatter."_

Terra walked down the walkway toward the two large trees where she saw Daniel wearing a nice black shirt and blue jeans. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Did you do it?"

Terra smiled. "Yup. Everything is ready to go."

Daniel smirked. "Great. This plan is going to work. I promise you."

"Oh I know that it'll work."

"Alright so go hide in those bushes, and I'll work on my part."

Terra nodded and hid behind the thick bushes beside the two large trees.

-xXx_

Raven walked down the park sideway, she looked at the laughing family and the loud, chirping birds. She looked around for Beast boy who wasn't where he told her to be. She saw a man wearing a black shirt. She kept her walking and passed him, ignoring him.

Daniel saw Raven walk toward the bench where he sat. He knew that she would try to ignore him He looked at Terra who nodded her head behind the bushes. He saw Raven pass him on the bench. He quickly got up and walked toward her.

"Hey there." Daniel said as he took Raven's attention.

Raven looked at him confused "Hello." Raven soon began walking passed his, but was grabbed by her arm. She quickly looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Let go of me."

Daniel quickly let go of the girl's arm. "Um, I wanted to say that I'm a big fan of yours." Daniel said nervously.

Raven looked at him with more confusion. She never really had someone come up to her and say that they were a fan. She sighed and looked at Daniel "Ok, so?"

"I uh, wanted to know I could have your autograph." Daniel said as handed Raven a piece of paper and a pen that he took from his pocket.

Terra saw the scene that was taken place in front of her. She looked at the act that Daniel was making in shock. _"He's good."_ Terra thought as she kept looking at the scene. Terra quickly saw Beast boy walking down the walkway. She quickly threw a pebble at Daniel's leg with her powers.

Daniel felt the hit of the pebble and quickly knew that Beast boy must be coming. Raven gave him the paper with her name written across it. Daniel smiled. "Thanks."

Beast boy made his way toward the walkway. He had a bouquet of roses in his hands. He smiled as he saw Raven, but it soon faded as he saw Daniel talking to her. He saw her give her a small smile. He kept walking, but faster to find out what was going on.

What happened next shattered his heart into dust.

**_xXx_**

Cyborg and Nightwing battled hard on the video game. They turned and move their fingers onto the controller vigorously. They were in concentration. Who knows who'll win? They were neck in neck. Cyborg looked nervous. _"No, no, no, no, no! I have to win." _Cyborg continued to control the digital car. He wanted to beat Nightwing to remain his title.

Nightwing looked at Cyborg with a smirk. He saw the sweat and concentration that was beating off his head. "You ok there? You look nervous"

Cyborg turned to leader. "I'm fine. I just haven't played this game in a while." Cyborg lied He played this game every day with Beast boy. The only thing is that with Beast Boy, he could easily win.

Cyborg sighed as he started to sweat more, trying to win while Nightwing simply played the game as if it was nothing.

The words on the game 'YOU WIN'. Cyborg looked at the screen in disbelief and jumped from the couch. "I won! I won!"

Nightwing simply smirked at his teammate. "You might want to take a closer look at the screen."

Cyborg stopped his dance and looked at the screen in front of him, closer. He saw Nightwing's car appeared on the screen with a 'YOU WIN' above the hood of the digital car. Cyborg sadly sat back on the couch while Nightwing smirked.

"Maybe, next time." Nightwing laughed.

"Whatever." Cyborg pouted

"Where is everyone?" Nightwing asked as he turned around and saw no one in the common room but him and Cyborg.

"Beast boy and Raven went to the park, Starfire is in her room, and who knows where Terra is." Cyborg said as he began to start the game again.

Nightwing nodded his head.

"When are you gonna' ask her out?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing turned to his friend, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cyborg turned to his friend. "Who else? Starfire!"

Nightwing blushed and looked down. "Oh."

Cyborg laughed. "The fearless leader is too scared to ask Starfire out!"

"I can ask her out!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"No you can't!" Cyborg laughed.

"I can. I'm going to prove it to you." Nightwing said as he got up from the couch and started to walk toward the door.

"Don't choke!" Cyborg screamed from the couch"

Nightwing ignored him and walked out the common room doors.

Starfire hummed as she sat in her bedroom brushing her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she unknotted the knots in her hair. She stopped when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She flew to the door and saw Nightwing. She smiled as she saw her blushing leader.

"Hello, Nightwing. How are you?"

"Uh, hey star. I was um, wondering if you would, uh…_'Come on! You fought a three headed monsters before, yet you can't ask a girl out!?' _I wanted to know if you wanted to, uh, go get some pizza then watch a movie." Nightwing said nervously as his face began to turn red.

Starfire giggled at the nervousness of the man "Sure, Nightwing. I would love to partake in the date."

Nightwing's eyes turned big from the word. "Uh, well, it isn't really a…a date…unless you want it to! Then I guess-"

Nightwing stopped his jabbering when her finger met his lips. "I will meet you in the common room in 10 minutes." Starfire said with a big smile.

Nightwing nervously laughed. "Ok."

Starfire turned around entered her bedroom, leaving Nightwing alone in the hallway. Nightwing walked down the hallway toward his room. He raised his fist in the air in triumph._ "Take that, Cyborg!"_

_xXx_

Tears formed in Beast boy's eyes as he saw Daniel and Raven kiss. His heart broke into pieces. He dropped the bouquet of beautiful, red roses. His sadness quickly turned to anger. He ran to where both Raven and Daniel stood.

He ran up to Daniel and pushed him from Raven.

"What are you doing, dude! That's my girlfriend!" Beast boy yelled at Daniel. He then turned to Raven. "Why are you kissing him? I thought you loved me!"

"Beast boy, it's not what you think!" Raven said quickly.

"No! I can't believe you! I gave you my heart, and you do this to me!?'" Gar screamed.

"No, Beast boy! I do love you! I love you with all my heart!" Raven screamed as she grabbed Beast boy's arms.

"No! Get off of me!" Beast boy said as he pushed Raven away from him. "Terra was right. Maybe you are just a heartless witch!"

Beast boy stormed out of the park, stomping on the roses, in anger.

Tears ran down Raven's face. "No! Beast boy. Please!"

Terra laughed and smiled as she saw the scene. "Yes! He's mine."

Daniel smirked at Raven. "Don't worry about him. You still have me."

Raven looked at him with pure anger. Her eyes turned white and her hands turn a dark black. Daniel slowly backed away from the dark girl. He screamed and ran out of the park. Raven was about to chase him when she gave up. He wasn't worth it. Raven fell to her knees. She wept as she realized that her only true love left her.

Terra watched from behind the bushes! She laughed as she saw Raven weep on the walkway._ "This is so good! I need some popcorn." _

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Leave a review of what you thought about it, and if you're new and haven't read my first story, '_**Crossing Hearts'**_ then check it out! Have a nice day! _

**P.S. - For Crossing Hearts readers, I am not finish writing Crossing Hearts. You could say that it is if you want because I have just one more chapter to post for the story, but I just want to let you know!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beast boy stormed into the common room angrily. He ignored the confused stares that his fellow teammates gave him. He quickly stormed up the stairs leaving the 3 titans in confusion. They looked at each other concerned and confused.

"What is wrong with Beast boy?" Starfire asked as she looked at the two males in the room.

Nightwing shrugged while Cyborg sighed. He turned his attention back on the TV screen, but he wasn't focused on the game. He had a feeling of what happened and was nervous to find out. He continued to play as Starfire kept rambling on why Beast boy could be upset.

"I shall go check on him." Starfire said as she began to leave the common room.

"No!" Cyborg said as he got up from the couch, causing Starfire to stop in her tracks.

"Why not?"

"Um, let's have him cool off first." Cyborg suggested as he rubbed his head,

Starfire nodded and walked back to her seat next to Nightwing.

"Where's Raven and Terra?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Cyborg un- paused the video game. _"Terra better not be the cause of this."_

**_xXx_**

Terra ran into Daniel's arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "You did it! Your plan worked!"

Daniel smiled up at her. "I told you that it would work."

"I know. I should have trusted you."

The two returned to Daniel's apartment. They celebrated to the success of their evil plan toward the short lasting relationship of Beast boy and Raven. Daniel walked into the living room with a pack of beer. He smiled as he handed the blonde a beer. She took it and looked the can. She looked unsure at first but shrugged and opened the can.

Daniel raised his can in the air toward Terra. "To a job well done."

Terra smirked and toasted her beer can. "Indeed."

The two quickly took a big gulp of the can's content. They drank away in happiness and bliss.

**_xXx_**

Cyborg sighed as he stood in front of Beast boy's door. He heard grunts and breaking of glass. He quickly knocked on the hard metal door. He waited until he heard a low growl.

"Go away!"

"Man, it's me. Open up." Cyborg said.

"I don't care. Go away!"

"No. Tell me what's going on?"

Cyborg stood in front of the metal door for a minute. The metal door swooshed open. In front of him stood Beast boy. His eyes were red and puffy, but his hands were red and swollen.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Talk to me. What happened?"

Beast boy stood in front of his friend, staring. He didn't know whether to tell him or just ignore him and close the door.

"BB, you can trust me. I'm your best friend."

Beast boy looked even harder. He saw the concern in his brown eyes. Beast boy sighed and moved to the side for his friend to enter the bedroom. Cyborg entered the bedroom and looked at the mess within the bedroom. He saw little shards of glass on the floor. His clothes were thrown everywhere and slashed. There were papers thrown everywhere. There were claw marks on the green, painted walls. Cyborg whistled at the sight. He sat on the bed in the middle of the room and looked at his friend who sat next to him, looking at his feet looking angry and sad.

"What happened?"

"She...cheated on me." Beast boy whispered as he kept his eyes at his feet. A lone tear ran down his right eye.

Cyborg's eyes grew big. He couldn't 100% believe what Beast boy was telling him. This was Raven! The Raven! She wouldn't do that to anyone. He shook his head from his thoughts and looked at his best friend how sat next to him on the bed. He patted his back.

"I'm sure she didn't cheat on you, man. This is Raven. She wouldn't do that."

"Well she did! I saw her! I saw her lips on the dude's lips!" Beast boy screamed as he stood up from the bed.

Cyborg looked at his angry friend. "Are you sure that SHE kissed HIM?"

Beast boy hit his head on his green wall. "YES! I saw her lean over and kissed him! It looked as if she LIKED it!"

Cyborg shook his head. "No, man. That couldn't be possible."

"It is! I never want to see her again!" Beast boy said angrily.

"Don't say that. You're saying that because you're blinded by anger. You don't understand what you're saying."

"No! I mean it! I don't want to see her!"

Cyborg sighed and gave up the argument with his friend. His friend didn't mean any word of that and he knew it. By tomorrow morning, he's going to regret his words.

"Could you leave? I want to be alone." Beast boy said quietly.

Cyborg nodded his head and got up from the bed. He walked toward the door and turned to his friend before he left the room whose back was turned to him.

"You might regret the words that you said."

"I doubt it." Beast boy whispered.

**_xXx_**

Terra entered her bedroom, sober. She sighed as she walked toward her couch. She plopped on her couch and smiled. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:20 pm. She got up from her couch and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were bright pink. She walked to the bathroom and washed her cheeks with cold water. She sighed and fixed her hair. She left the bathroom and walked toward the common room.

She walked into the common room and saw everyone sitting at the table except Raven and Beast boy. Terra walked toward the table with her other 3 team mates and sat down to wait for the food to be prepared.

There was an awkward silence between the three. The only noise that was heard was the sizzle of the steak being grilled on the hot iron. Terra looked at Starfire who seemed to be quite sad. Her big, green eyes were down and upset. Nightwing was sitting quietly. His hand on his chin. Terra knew that he was obviously thinking.

The common room doors opened. Beast boy walked in with his hands in his pockets. His head was down and looked emotionless. He sat down quietly at the table. Everyone looked at the quiet man that sat the table. Starfire saw the sadness and anger that eclipsed from her green teammate. She sighed and looked down at the table.

"Does anyone know where Raven is?" Nightwing asked his team.

Terra shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Beast boy who simply looked down at his feet, his hair shadowing his eyes. Terra smirked and looked at the food that was served on the table.

**_xXx_**

Raven sat on the top of the highest building in Jump City. Tears slid down her pale skin as her memories went back to the horrible scene that had happened not too long ago.

_Raven pulled her arm away from Daniel. "Don't touch me!" _

_Raven saw Daniel immediately let go of her arm. She was about to walk away when she saw an unfamiliar face. She quickly levitated away from the face. Her hands turned dark with her magic._

"_Oh cool it drama witch. I just need to tell you something." Terra said with a smirk. _

_Raven slowly levitated to the ground. Her hands slowly turned back to normal. She glared at Terra angrily. "What do you want?" _

_Terra smirked. "I just want a few things from you."_

_Raven looked at Terra then back to Daniel who stood next to her, smirking._

"_And who are you?"_

_Daniel put his hand in his pockets. "Just a good friend."_

_Raven looked at Terra. "Terra, what are you planning, now?" _

_Terra shrugged. "Nothing big. I need you to do a few things for me."_

_Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it Terra? I don't have time to mess with you."_

_Terra walked up to Raven with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face. She looked at Raven dead in the eyes. _

"_Well, Raven, I planted a bomb in every one of our teammate's bedrooms, including yours."_

_Raven's eyes grew big as she heard the sick, twisted, action. "What!? Why in the world would you do that!?"_

_Terra's smirk grew bigger. "Let me finish, I have the control to set the bombs off with a flip of a switch, BUT…I won't set them off unless you do a really important task."_

"_Terra, I can't believe you're doing this! We bring you into our home and you turn your back on us like this!? How could you!?" _

"_You stole Beast boy from me! I didn't want to do this, but apparently I have to! If you would have taken my warnings into consideration, then you wouldn't have to worry about this."_

"_It doesn't matter because I can de-activate and destroy the bombs with my powers without you even knowing." Raven smirked._

_Terra laughed. "I knew you might do that. So I had a magic, defying metal cover of the bomb, so not even you can de-activate it with your powers." _

"_Where in the world could you possibly find that kind of metal?"_

"_I have my connections with some villains." Terra said with a smirk. _

_Raven glared at the evil blonde in front of her. "You disgust me."_

_Terra soon brought a black, hand sized, stick with a small, red button on the top. Raven soon stood still in her steps. She didn't move as Terra flaunted the small hand sized switch. _

"_That's right! This is the switch that will set the boom off. So you better listen up and shut your smart mouth up!" Terra said angrily._

_Daniel looked at the scene in front of him. He was amazed at the tension that coming from the two. _

"_I need you to kiss lovely Daniel here." Terra said as she wrapped her arm around Daniel's shoulders, bringing him close to her. _

_Daniel smiled. "Hey there."_

_Raven rolled her eyes. "I know you're crazy, but this is too much, Terra."_

"_You're going to kiss him, in front of Beast boy."_

_Raven balled her fists in anger. "I hate this blonde so much!" Raven thought._

_Terra flaunted the switch in Raven's face. Raven snapped out of her thoughts and sighed. Tears ran down her face. "Fine." She whispered. _

_Terra smirked. "There we go!"_

Raven cried harder as she felt rain drops that fell down the sky. It started with a little drizzle to a thunderstorm. Raven sat in the dark, wet and cold concrete. Her eyes were filled with salty tears. She couldn't get the image of Beast boy's face out of her mind. She put her head in her hands as she began to weep.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." Raven said with a low whisper. _

_Daniel smirked. "You look cute when you're angry." He said as he lifted her cheek with his finger. _

_Raven smacked his hand away from her face. "Don't touch me!" _

_Daniel soon looked back and saw a green blur from the distance. He quickly turned around to face the dark titan. "Alright, look. We have to act as if we're enjoying our time together."_

"_But I'm not enjoying my time with you." Raven said as she crossed her arms._

_Terra saw the commotion from the bushes that she hid behind. She quickly stood from her hiding spot and glared at Raven. "Witch, if you don't comply with what he says then I swear I'll end your little friend's and Beast boy's life!"_

_Raven glared and looked back at Daniel. "Fine."_

_Terra looked from the bushes and saw Beast boy walking along the pathway. She whispered to Daniel who nodded his head. _

"_Now." Daniel whispered to Raven._

_Raven sighed and faked smile as Daniel began adlib some words to make the conversation look real. She fought the urge to cry when she saw Beast boy looking at the two of them. _

_Daniel felt a pebble thrown against his leg. He smirked to Raven. "Kiss me." He whispered. _

_A small tear ran down Raven's face as she heard the demand. _

"_Make it look good." Daniel quickly said. _

_Raven gave a small sigh and put her hands on Daniel's shoulders and kissed him. _

_They soon broke off, and Raven saw the angry Beast boy stomp toward them. _

"_I'm sorry Beast boy." Raven thought._

Raven wiped the tears from her wet and red eyes. She got up from the concrete ground and slowly flew back to the tower as she heard a crack of lightning.

**_xXx_**

Terra walked up to Beast boy's bedroom. She knocked hard on the door for him to hear. She heard muffles of clothes and soft "Go away."

"Beast boy, can we talk?" Terra asked from behind the door. She heard a soft mumble from the other side of the door saying: "Why does everyone want to talk so freakin' much?"

The door to Beast boy's door opened. She saw his white sleeveless tank top that hugged his muscular torso nicely and his baggy gray sweatpants. His hair was wet from a shower. Terra stared the green man in front of her. She closed her mouth and shook her head from her thoughts.

"Um, can we talk for a little bit?"

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders and let her inside his room.

"_There's no reason to keep her away from me anymore."_ Beast boy thought as he walked into his bedroom.

He saw Terra standing with her hand on her arm, looking quite nervous. He sighed and sat on his bed. "What do you want?'

Terra sat next to him on the bed. She put her hand on his muscular shoulder. "I just want to say that I'm sorry to hear what happened to you and Raven."

Beast boy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets of his sweatpants.

"Look, I...I saw what she did at the park." Terra said as she looked into Beast boy's green eyes.

"That's not surprising. Were you stalking us or something?" Beast boy said emotionlessly.

Terra ignored the question. "I just want to say that I'm here for you, and I don't want you to go through that again."

"Whatever."

"Beast boy…you know that I really like you…and I know how you're taking this whole Raven thing really hard. I want to be here for you."

Beast boy looked into the big, blue eyes of the blonde. He didn't know whether to trust her or not, but right now, he didn't care. He needed someone to talk to and he certainly wasn't going to do it with the others, but he also didn't want to tell it to Terra. He wanted Raven. He sighed as he put his face in his hands. Silent tears began to run down his face as he felt Terra's arms wrap themselves around him. Beast boy didn't want to display himself like this, but right now, he actually didn't mind having Terra's arms around him.

**_xXx_**

Raven watched Terra wrapped her arms around Beast boy. Her heart began to crack when she saw Beast boy accepting the embrace. Raven's soul self soon flew back into Raven's own human body. More tears ran down her face. She laid in her bed. She looked at the big moon out of her large, glass window. More tears ran down her face. She silently cried herself to sleep as she began to nightmare the idea of Beast boy and Terra together as a couple.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope I did a good job with connecting the scene between Terra, Daniel, and Raven from the previous chapter with the conflict between Daniel, Raven and Beast boy. It popped up in my head as I was writing the beginning of the chapter to add the flashback since I didn't really show the clear action of Daniel and Raven's kiss in the last chapter. Well, have a great day! Leave a review of what you thought about it! _


	10. Chapter 10

Raven sighed and got up from her large, dark bed. She glanced at the clock on her bed stand and saw that it read 9:05. She looked at the gray clouds that formed in the sky. It was dark and gloomy. Rain drops rapidly poured down form the large clouds. Raven sighed as she felt tears run down her face. The episode between her and Beast boy was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't get it out of her head. She loved Beast boy with all her heart. She never thought that something like this would happened. Everything between her and Beast boy was like a new chapter in life, but Terra ruined the new chapter. She tore it right out of her book of life. Raven loathed Terra. She couldn't stand to see the bimbo's face. The evil smirk that Terra gave her when she told her about her plan would never leave her mind. Terra stole her man, and Raven had to get him back. Raven quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and left her dark bedroom in some fear of what to come.

**_xXx_**

Terra sighed in happiness as she slowly opened her eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter around Beast boy's muscular torso. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Beast boy's neck. She kissed his cheek and laid back down next to him. She looked at the closed curtains that blocked the window. She knew from the outside noise that it was raining, but she didn't care. It meant more time with Beast boy. She smiled as she looked at Beast boy's sleeping form. She rubbed his muscular chest as she began to close her eyes. She began to think of how miserable Raven was. She smirked as she began to imagine the depression that was glooming over the dark titan. She knew that she broke her heart, and that's all she wanted. She wanted to see Raven's life deteriorate in front of her eyes. She looked up at Beast boy as he began to stir in his sleep. She smiled as she began to kiss his cheek once again.

"Good Morning." Terra said softly as she looked into the big, tired, green orbs of Beast boy.

Beast boy yawned and stretched his arms. "Hey."

"Did you sleep well?" Terra asked.

Beast boy sighed and laid back onto the bed. He didn't sleep well at all. He wanted Raven in his arms. He wanted to smell her lavender scent that usually clung to her body. He wanted to hold and kiss her. He wanted to see her smile. He dreamt of her all night, wishing that this incident hadn't had happened. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from the bed, causing Terra to lean off of him.

"I slept fine." He lied.

Terra smiled and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. She began to kiss his neck while Beast boy sighed again. He gently pushed her off and looked into her big, blue eyes. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead. "Let's get some breakfast."

Terra smiled and got up from his lap. "Ok. I'm going to get ready."

Best boy smiled as he saw her leave. Once the door closed, his smile faded. He wished that was Raven instead of Terra. He loved Terra, but he loved Raven more.

Beast slowly got up from his bed and walked to the window. He opened the curtains and saw the dark, gray clouds. He looked at the rain closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his green cheek.

**_xXx_**

**Cyborg stood behind the hot stove with a spatula in hand. He whistled as he looked at the meat sizzling on the grill. He flipped the meat over onto the stove and listened to the wonderful sizzling noise of the hot meat made as it collided with the hot iron. He turned around and began to set the table with the plates and silverware. Though it was gloomy outside and the situation between Beast boy and Raven was tense among everyone, he still had a smile on his face, but he still felt sad for the dark, troubled titan. He knew that Beast boy was most likely in the arms of Terra. Raven would not be pleased to see that. **

**Starfire walked in the common room with Silkie in her arms. A smile was on her face as she floated to the counter that was set with plates. She sat at her normal spot on the table and looked at her mechanical friend. **

"**Good morning, friend, how are you this rainy morning?" Starfire said with a smile as she placed Silkie on the table who happily squirmed around.**

"**Hey Star. I'm alright." Cyborg said as he began to place the food on the table. **

"**Oooo! The waffles! I love the waffles." Starfire said as she stared hungrily at the stack of waffles that was covered with blueberries. **

"**Yeah. Apparently Silkie loves the waffles too." Cyborg said as he carried the slimy, mutated worm from the stack of waffles. **

**Starfire smiled and took hold of Silkie in her arms. "Sorry friend. Silkie is just hungry. Isn't that right my little bumglorf?" Starfire said with a smile as she raised Silkie in the air and cooed to the worm. Silkie squealed and gurgled in delight. **

"**Star, what do you think about the whole Beast boy and Raven situation?" Cyborg asked the bubbly, alien girl. **

**Starfire looked at Cyborg. She then looked confused. "I don't know. I do hope that Raven will be the OK. This must be very hard for her to see Beast boy and Terra walking around as a new couple."**

**Cyborg nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so too."**

"**I think she needs help from her friends." Starfire suggested as she pet Silkie. **

"**I don't know, Star. We haven't really seen Raven yet. We don't know how she is yet. Let's just wait and see." **

"**Aright, friend." Starfire said. **

**Nightwing soon walked in. He had a file in his hand. His eyes were glued to the papers in his hands. He looked distraught. He sighed and closed the folder. He smacked it on the counter and sat at his seat. He looked at the stack of warm, freshly made waffles on the table. **

"**Those look good, Cyborg." Nightwing said with a small smile. **

"**Thanks man. I'm making some good meat to eat along with these bad boys." **

**Beast boy and Terra walked in the common room. Terra had a smile on her face as she clung to Beast boy's arm. Beast boy simply smiled at the blonde. They took their seats and looked at the delicious food on the table. They thanked the cook. **

**Cyborg nodded his head and looked at the double doors. He wondered if Raven would walk through any minute. He looked at the time. **_**"She should be here by now."**_** Cyborg sighed and looked at his team mates. He put a fake smile on his face. "Who's hungry!?"**

**The titans cheered and were about to dig into the food when they heard a swoosh of the double doors. Everyone turned their head to the last titan to enter. **

**Raven looked at her team mates. She saw their eyes all on her. She saw Beast boy's green eyes. She also saw Terra's arm around Beast boy's shoulders. She looked down sadly at her feet and walked down the stairs toward her seat at the counter. She didn't dare look up at the stares. **

"**So. Waffles anyone?" Terra said happily as she took her share of waffles.**

**Everyone slowly dug into their share of food. There was an awkward silence throughout the entire meal.**

**_xXx_**

Raven slowly levitated down toward her bed. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Though she meditated, it still didn't help her troubled mind. She looked out her large bedroom window. It was still pouring. Raven sighed. The weather outside matched her mood. She couldn't handle the pain. Her heart was broken into little shards. She wanted to throw Terra in a black hole. She wanted to eliminate Terra from her life. With Terra gone, she would have her life back, but she knew that life was cruel. She had to put her pain aside to make sure that her friends enjoy themselves. She didn't want them to worry about her struggles.

Raven soon heard a knock on the door. She got up from her bed and walked toward her door. She opened the door and saw Cyborg standing in front of her. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Look Rave, I know you're going through a lot because of this whole Beast boy and Terra thing."

Raven flinched at the name of the blondes. She never wanted to hear the name unless it had to do with death. She crossed her arms and looked at her big, robotic friend.

"Yeah. So?"

"Raven, if you need help, you can come to me."

Raven shook her head. "No thanks Cyborg. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you don't have to worry."

Raven began to close her door until Cyborg's large hand blocked the door.

"No. Raven, it's not easy to deal with this, and I understand. I just…I don't want to see you in this kind of pain. You're like a little sister to me." Cyborg said.

Raven looked at the love and care that was showing itself in Cyborg's human eye. Raven sighed and nodded her head. She smiled and gave Cyborg a small hug who happily hugged her back.

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven whispered.

"No problem, sis."

The red, blaring alarm blared loudly throughout the tower. Raven looked up at Cyborg.

"Trouble."

**_xXx_**

Cinderblock roared high into the dark, rainy skies. The titans looked at the large, rock villain in front of them.

Terra sighed and rolled her eyes. "This guy again? I can easily take him apart."

"Yes, Cinderblock has broken out many times." Starfire said as she began to form her green starbolt.

"Once we beat him, we'll make sure that he stays in jail." Nightwing said. "Titans go!"

The titans ran toward the large villain who ran toward them.

Cyborg blast his sonic cannon at the rock monster. Cinderblock roared and ran toward Cyborg. Cyborg continued to blast at Cinderblock, but to no avail. Cinderblock kept coming. Cyborg shielded himself as he anticipated for the attack.

Cyborg opened his eyes and saw a black shield around him. He saw Raven standing in front of him with her hands raised and her eyes white. He also saw Cinderblock slamming onto the force field with all his might. Cracks began to from around the force shield. Cyborg soon came up with an idea.

"Raven, when I saw 'Go' let down your shield."

"What!? Are you crazy?" Raven said in disbelief.

"No."

Raven groaned. "Fine, whatever."

Cyborg looked at the large villain roaring and bashing on the force field. He saw Starfire blasting at the villain with her starbolts, but it was not working. Cyborg timed his execution perfectly.

"Raven, get ready!" Cyborg said.

Raven nodded her head.

"Go!"

Raven released her force field. Cyborg quickly shot his cannon at Cinderblock's face who fell back in pain. He roared and rubbed his face. He groaned and ran towards the two again, but he was stop from an explosive. He fell back and looked at Nightwing. Nightwing smirked and gestured to Cinderblock to 'bring it on.'

Cinderblock grabbed a boulder from the ground and threw it at the fearless leader. Nightwing easily dodged and ran towards the rock villain. He threw more explosives at the villain who walked back to avoid the leader.

Another boulder soon hit him from behind. He roared and threw a construction truck at the direction of Terra. Raven saw the situation that was unfolding. Raven thought hard to help save Terra or to just let her get hit by the truck. After a couple seconds of thinking, Raven sighed and drew her hand toward the truck. She groaned and gently levitated the truck onto the ground.

Terra quickly looked at the dark titan. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can save myself."

"Well look who just saved you." Raven sneered to the blonde.

Terra rolled her eyes and jumped onto a boulder. "Whatever. Stay out of my way, witch."

Raven watched Terra fly away on her boulder toward the battle scene. Anger built inside her. _"I should have let her die." _

Raven sighed and levitated toward the battle scene.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy laid in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling thinking. He didn't know whether to confront Raven or not. He wanted to see Raven. He hasn't talked to her since their fight. He felt awful for the way that he yelled at her. Maybe Cyborg was right. Maybe she really didn't kiss him. Maybe it was just a mistake. Beast boy sighed and groaned in frustration. His head began to throb from the headache that was beginning to appear.

He heard a knock on his door. He stood up from his bed. He began to wonder who could possibly be knocking on his door, but he soon knew who it was.

"_I bet you it's…" _

"Beast boy!"

"Terra." Beast boy said with a fake smile as Terra walked into his room.

"Want to go to this diner? They have the best pies in town."

Beast boy sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know. I kind of want to stay in tonight."

Terra's face fell. "Awe c'mon, Beast boy. Just one slice. I swear! You'll love it!" Terra began to grab Beast boy's arms and playfully drag him toward the door.

"I don't know, Terra. We had an intense battle today, I kinda….I want to…" Beast boy couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know whether to tell Terra or not.

"Want to what?" Terra asked.

"I kinda want to talk to Raven." Beast boy said nervously.

Terra's face went from confusion to anger. "Why!? Why do you want to talk to _her?"_

"I just want to clarify what happened that day."

"What is there to clarify? She kissed a random guy in front of your face. I bet you that she didn't even care that you were looking dead at her."

"I'm not sure about that, Terra. She seemed pretty apologetic when I saw her."

"That doesn't mean anything! She didn't even have the decency to hide the kiss from the public eye!"

Beast boy sighed. "Terra, I think you need to leave."

Terra's face fell to sadness. "No, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt again by that witc-…I mean Raven."

Beast boy didn't ignore the mistake that Terra made. He sighed and nodded his head. "Ok, thanks for caring."

Beast boy began to lad Terra toward the door until she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She quickly kissed him passionately on the lips. Beast boy looked at her in surprised. He hasn't been kissed in a while so was in somewhat of a shock. He slowly closed his eyes and melted in the kiss, but it wasn't Terra that he was thinking about as he kissed her. It was Raven.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that it took me awhile to post a new chapter. It's been a long weekend, and I've been thinking of a new idea for a new story so stay in tuned. Well, leave a review of what you thought about this chapter! Have a nice day! _


	11. Chapter 11

Raven stood on the roof top of Titans Tower. The sun was rising over the horizon, creating a beautiful, sunny glow in the clouds. Raven gave a sigh of relief as she felt a morning breeze pass by. She sat on the ground and got into her meditation position. She was slowly beginning to become comfortable seeing Terra and Beast boy together. She didn't like it, but she was beginning to somewhat tolerate it.

Raven closed her eyes and began to say her mantra. Her mind slowly became blank. Raven opened her eyes and looked around Nevermore. She walked along the floating, rocky path. She hasn't been in Nevermore for a while. She was quite scared. She didn't want to see how bad her mind had deteriorated since her break up with Beast boy. Raven sighed as she continued her path. She saw Sad sitting sadly on a rock. Raven didn't worry too much about her. She's always sad. Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to the sad emotion.

"Sad, what's going on?" Raven asked.

Sad looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "He…hates us…doesn't he?"

Raven looked away from the sad emotion. She didn't want to answer. She wanted to know the answer to that question herself.

"I'm…not sure." Raven sighed.

More tears ran down Sad's eyes. She nodded her head and looked at the rocky ground again. Raven continued her walk down her mind's path.

Raven walked along the pathway until she came across Love's domain. Raven looked around at the vast space. She had expected it to be similar to Happy's own domain, but it wasn't. It looked as if it was a ghost town. There was nothing but dust and rocks. Raven searched for the love emotion.

Minutes passed. Raven still could not find her emotion. She shook her head and walked towards the exit. She was one step away from leaving the empty space when she heard a noise. Raven quickly turned around and searched for the cause of the sound. She came to the conclusion that it was a sobbing cry. Raven walked toward the sound. She looked behind a large boulder and saw Love. She was curled in a ball with her cloak covering her body. Her hood was over her head, hiding her eyes, but Raven could see the tears running down her cheeks. Raven kneeled near the fallen emotion.

"She stole him" Love sobbed.

"No she didn't. We're going to get him back." Raven said.

"How!? He hates us! She has her filthy hands all over him! He was ours…now he's hers."

Raven held back her own tears, but she knew that she had to stay strong.

"Look, it's not over. We're going to get him back." Raven said sternly.

Love shook her head slowly in disapprobation as she continued to sob.

Raven got up from the ground. She sadly glanced at the weeping emotion. She walked her way to the exit.

"_I have to get Beast boy back before I lose my insanity." _

**_xXx_**

Beast boy slowly walked down the hallways of the tower. He had on sweatpants and a simple, white tank top. His hair was still a mess from waking up this morning. His hands were in his pockets while he continued to walk down the hallway. His mind was racing with thoughts. He was confused on what he and Terra did last night, but he was also worried about Raven. He hasn't talked to her for quite some time now. He wanted her back. He didn't care if she cheated on him or not. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to embrace her. He wanted to see her small smile. He loved Terra, but Raven more. Beast boy stopped when he stood in front of her door. He rubbed the back of his head and knocked on her door. He heard no answer and knocked again. He waited a few seconds without an answer. He pressed his hear against the door. He heard no sign of life in the bedroom.

"_Maybe she's on the roof." _

Beast boy turned and walked toward the roof door.

**_xXx_**

"Wisdom, I need advice." Raven said as she entered the large library.

Wisdom looked up from her book. She adjusted her thick glasses. "What do you need advice on, Raven?"

Raven put her hands on her hips in frustration. "You know what I'm talking about. I've met every single one of my emotions, and everything is falling apart."

Wisdom nodded her head. "Yes, I understand the situation."

"What should I do? Terra is threatening the lives of my friends for Beast boy."

"Terra is quite a unique individual if you ask me. I never knew someone could be so obsessed over one man." Wisdom said as she continued to read her book.

Raven rolled her eyes at the mention of the blonde. "I know. That is why I need to stop Terra before she ruins everything."

Wisdom nodded her head. "I think you should tell Nightwing."

Raven looked at Wisdom with disbelief. "Are you crazy? You know Nightwing."

"Yes, but we must tell someone. Hiding from the problem won't solve it at all. We need to confront it."

Raven began to think. She surely didn't want to sit back and fiddle her fingers while Terra ruined her and Beast boy's life.

"Alright, Wisdom. I think I have something in mind that might solve this."

Wisdom saw the small smirk that was forming on Raven's face.

"Think before you act, Raven."

**_xXx_**

Beast boy opened the doors to the roof. The fresh air hit him just as he walked through the door. He smiled as he saw who he was looking for. He walked up to Raven who was still in her meditating position. He saw her hair flipping in the air. He saw her smooth pale skin that shone in the bright sun. He smiled and walked up to her. He sat down next to her and continued to look at the girl that he loved. He fought the urge to touch her skin. He wanted to grab her and just keep her in his arms all day. He slowly put his hand on her shoulders and gently shook her. He saw her slowly open her amethyst eyes. He knew his heart skipped a beat. He missed those big eyes.

"Um, morning." Beast boy said with a nervous smile.

Raven gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"Haven't seen you in a while." Beast boy said silently.

Raven nodded her head. "How's Terra?"

Beast boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She's great and all, but she can be…clingy."

"I'm not surprised by that." Raven said as she looked at the beautiful, blue waters of the bay."

Beast boy chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, but I think that's just how she goes."

Raven turned to Beast boy with sadness in her eyes. "Beast boy, do you enjoy being with Terra?"

Beast boy looked at Raven's big, sad eyes. He rubbed his head and looked at his legs in front of him. He couldn't stand to look at the sadness in her eyes.

"I…" Beast boy began. "…No."

Raven's emotions jumped in joy at the response. Raven smiled to herself.

Beast boy turned to Raven. "Why do you ask?"

Raven's smile soon faded. "Oh, just wondering."

Beast boy nodded his head. "Ok."

"Beast boy…I want to apologize. I never meant to hurt you when I…kissed that guy." Raven said sadly.

She hated to say that she kissed him. She was completely innocent. She never wanted to kiss Daniel.

"Did…you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Beast boy asked.

Raven thought hard on what to say. "I...don't know."

Beast boy nodded his head. "Raven, I missed you."

Raven turned to Beastboy and saw how empty he was. Tears ran down her face.

Beast boy wrapped his muscular arms around Raven who began to sob in his chest. Beast boy held her close. He took in her lavender scent. He ran his hands through her short, silky hair. He rubbed her back as she continued to sob. He brought her face in front of his. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. He slowly closed the gap between the two. Their lips met with a passionate kiss. Raven didn't hold back. She wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck who wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, bringing her closer to him. They stayed like this for minutes. They kissed and felt each other's embrace. They slowly broke apart from their passionate kiss.

Beast boy smiled as he rested his forehead on Raven's. He grabbed her hand in his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Beast boy." Raven said with a smile.

The two began to kiss once again.

**_xXx_**

Terra opened her eyes and saw the empty sheets next to her on the bed. She looked around for the green changeling, but saw no one. She sighed and looked at her reflection. She fixed her hair and left the bedroom to get herself ready for the day.

**_xXx_**

Cyborg whistled as he finished preparing his own breakfast. Nightwing and Starfire were in the common room with him as well doing their own activities. Cyborg smiled as he smelled the delicious breakfast that he prepared. His fork and knife were in his hands. He was ready to eat.

"Has anyone see the other three titans?" Nightwing asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

Starfire turned to him from the stove. "I have not. I am getting quite the worry."

"I'm sure they're fine." Cyborg said with a full mouth as he continued to eat.

"Friend, you could choke by eating in such a way."

"Don't care. So yummy." Cyborg said as he kept eating.

Beast boy and Raven soon walked into the common room together. Both had smiles on their faces as they continued to talk to each other quietly. This didn't go unnoticed by their team mates.

"So, you guys are…talking again?" Nightwing asked suspiciously from his newspaper.

Beast boy smiled. "Yup!"

Starfire jumped up and down in joy. "Oh wonderful! I am happy to see you both so happy. We should celebrate with my homemade Tameranian happy pudding!"

"Um, no thanks, Star." Raven said with a small smile.

"Oh don't be silly, friend! I will prepare the pudding now."

Everyone silently groaned at the thought of the pudding.

Terra soon walked into the common room with a smile on her face, but it soon faded when she saw Beast boy and Raven sitting next to each other. She began to get angry at the sight of them together. She walked toward the table where her teammates were sitting. She sat across from Raven at the table. She gave Raven a cold stare.

"Glad to see you finally out of your room, Raven." Terra said as she stared at Raven with a hard glare.

Raven nodded her head.

There was an awkward silence. Tension was in the air between the two.

"Beast boy, do you want to go out with me to this café tonight?" Terra asked.

"Uh, no thanks Terra. I have some stuff to do." Beast boy lied.

"Like what?"

"Um, I…have to…practice! Yeah, practice. Nightwing was going to teach me some new moves, right Nightwing?" Beast boy said as he looked at Nightwing with pleading eyes.

"Um, yeah. A lot of stuff to teach you." Nightwing lied as he put his newspaper on the table.

Terra looked at the two. "Ok. Fine. Have fun training."

Terra stormed out of the common room with anger. The titans looked at each other.

"What's up with her?" Cyborg asked.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there, Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded his head. "No problem."

**_xXx_**

Raven sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful bay in front of her. It looks like everything is starting to turn positive again. Beast boy loves her again, and her friends don't see her as a cheater. The only person she had to worry about was Terra.

Raven turned her head to her bedroom door when she heard a knock.

"_It's Terra. I just know it._"

Raven opened her door and saw an angry Terra. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "May I help you?"

"Who do you think you are!? I thought we had an agreement." Terra screamed as she entered Raven's bedroom.

"I didn't do anything. He came to me."

"I doubt it! You put a spell on him with your witchy powers!"

"I didn't do that. Maybe it shows to you that you don't know how to treat a guy."

Terra confronted Raven. Her face inches from Raven's

"I do know how to treat a guy. You put a spell on him, and I know it."

Raven smirked. "He came to me."

"Remember this?" Terra said as she brought the small bomb switch from her pocket.

Raven stared at Terra, angrily. "Terra, think of what you're doing. You're willing to hurt your friends just for a man that doesn't love you."

"He does love me!" Terra screamed. "I will say this one last time." Terra said threateningly to Raven. "Stay. Away. From. Beast boy."

Terra stormed out of Raven's bedroom, leaving Raven alone in her bedroom.

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me awhile to post a new chapter. I've been busy with some other things. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some writers block in the beginning of the chapter, but I cleared through. Have a nice day _


	12. Chapter 12

Terra stormed into her bedroom, angry. She groaned in frustration as she pulled at her long, blonde locks. She knew that Raven would do something to take Beast boy away from her. It's been three days since her confrontation with Raven, but Beast boy and Raven still clung to each other as if they were a newlywed couple. Terra plopped onto the couch. She rubbed her temples with her hands and looked at the beautiful view of the city through her bedroom windows. She pulled out her communicator and dialed the number that she selected.

"_Hello?" _

"Meet me at the café downtown in an hour."

Terra hung her communicator shut and walked out of her bedroom.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy sighed happily as he turned in the bed to see the girls of his dreams. He smiled and wrapped his arm round Raven's waist, bringing her closer to him. Raven smiled as she felt the warmth of Beast boy's body near hers.

Beast boy lovingly stroked Raven's cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." Raven said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?"

Raven looked up at Beast boy and saw his bright, green, loving eyes. "Yes. Did you?"

"Yes because I dreamt of you." Beast boy said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Raven causing her to give a small laugh.

Beast boy smiled and looked down at her. "I love to see you smile."

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck. "I love seeing your own smile."

The two shared a long passionate kiss. They were melted in each other's arms. Neither one of them wanted to let go. They were glued together. They were one. They felt as if the world stood at a standstill.

Beast boy broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Raven's. The room was silence as they rested in each other's arms. An unexpected growl was heard in the room. Raven looked around the room then looked at Beast boy who blushed and sheepishly smiled. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe. I think it's time to get lunch."

The two laughed and dressed.

**_xXx_**

Cyborg walked toward the kitchen as usual. He opened the fridge and groaned in frustration as he saw that it scarcely empty. He slammed the fridge door shut and sighed. He turned to his two teammates that sat across from him.

"Yo, I'm hungry!" Cyborg exclaimed to Nightwing.

Nightwing put his paper down and looked at the robotic teen. "So? You're always hungry."

"Yeah, but there is nothing to eat!"

"Then go to the store and buy more food." Nightwing said as he went back to his paper in front of him.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Let's go get some pizza!"

"Oh yes! I would love to have the slice of pizza!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"I'm going to get the-"Cyborg never finished his sentence due to Nightwing's comment.

"No! We have training today."

"C'mon, man! We already do well in battle! What do we need to practice for?"

"If we keep that mindset then we'll surely lose to stronger villains like Slade."

"Slade is gone! He's not going to mess with us now because he knows that we'll beat his butt." Cyborg said proudly.

"It doesn't matter." Nightwing said.

Just one slice and we'll leave!" Cyborg suggested to his skeptical leader.

"No. That's final." Nightwing said sternly.

Cyborg muttered curses and insults under his breath as he walked toward the couch to vent his anger out on some video games.

Starfire soon turned to Nightwing. "Oh Nightwing, let us please just get the pizza. We can train later in the day."

Nightwing glanced at Starfire from his paper. "No, Star. We already missed days of training. We can't afford to lose more."

Starfire looked at Nightwing with her big, alien, green eyes. Nightwing looked at the sad eyes that she gave him. He shook his head and turned his head. He knew better than to look Starfire in the eyes when she was pleading for something. He was a sucker for her eyes. He loves Starfire, and she knows that, which makes him more vulnerable to her. She knew that she could get anything from him with just a second of pleading with her big eyes.

Beast boy and Raven entered the common room. Their arms were linked together. They had smiles on their face. Beast boy and Raven took their seats at the table. Cyborg noticed their appearance and quickly walked towards the table where they were sitting.

"Guys, Starfire and I suggested that we go out to get some pizza for lunch, _BUT _Nightwing over there won't let us." Cyborg said as he glared at Nightwing who glared back.

"Why can't we go out for lunch?" Raven asked as she turned to her fearless leader.

Nightwing turned to Raven. "We need more training."

"Dude, we don't need to train more! We're good already!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh Nightwing, please let us partake in pizza for lunch." Starfire pleaded as she grabbed lightly onto Nightwing's arms.

Nightwing sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine! We can go out for pizza, but we're training even longer when we come back."

Terra entered the common room soon after the agreement. She quietly passed the titans and walked toward the couch.

"Um, Terra, we're going to get some pizza. Want some?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Terra said with a scowl.

Cyborg raised his hands, defensively. "Alright, fine."

"Well, we'll be back in an hour or two." Nightwing said to the blonde as they began to leave the common room.

Terra looked back from the couch and glared at Raven. Raven noticed the stare from the angry teammate and rolled her eyes. Raven sighed and got up from her seat. She was getting pretty tired of Terra. She did take Terra's threats into consideration, but Beast boy always stayed close to her. She saw the love and happiness in him, something that he didn't have when he was with Terra.

Terra crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the Titans leave the common room. She heard the purr of the T-car speed away from the bay moments later. Terra sighed and walked towards the front door of the tower.

**_xXx_**

"So, the plan backfired."

"Yeah."

Terra looked down, sadly at her slice of pie. Daniel sat across from her in the small booth. He had his own slice of pie in front of him.

"I don't know what to do. I think she put a spell on him. No way could he possibly like her. I mean, look at her! Who would fall for her?"

Daniel nodded his head. He really thought that the plan would work and that Terra would live happily ever after, but apparently he was wrong. He sighed and looked at Terra.

"Did you remind her of the bombs?"

"Yes! She won't listen."

"Then blow everyone up!" Daniel exclaimed.

Terra sighed. "The thing is that I don't really want to blow everyone up. I don't mind blowing Raven up."

Daniel shrugged. "Then blow her up with the bomb so that the green guy gets his heart broken and goes to you for comfort."

Terra looked at Daniel with an evil smirk. "That's a good idea, but the Titans might get suspicious and probably find out. Nightwing is good with investigations so I would surely get caught."

Daniel laughed. "Worth a shot."

Terra took another bite of her pie. "We were supposed to come here for a slice of pie a few days ago."

Daniel looked at Terra and saw the anger forming in her eyes.

"But he thought it would be better to spend the night with HER!" Terra said angrily as she jabbed her fork into her pie.

"Oh ok. You're getting angry. Let's, uh, go to the beach. That'll cool your nerves."

Terra shrugged and got up from her seat. "Alright."

**_xXx_**

"May I have the cheese pizza with the garlic, pickles, and a lot of mustard on top?"

The waitress looked at Starfire, confused. She never heard such an order from a customer. She looked at the rest of the team who shook their own heads.

"We'll have a cheese pizza with a lot of mustard packets on the side." Nightwing said to the confused waitress.

The waitress smiled, nodded and left the table.

"I don't understand. I believe that is a delicious pizza." Starfire said to her team.

Everyone turned to their friend.

"Well it's not." Beast boy said.

"So, does anyone else notice Terra's strange behavior lately?" Cyborg asked.

Raven stayed quiet.

"Yes. She seems quite angry now." Starfire said.

"I personally think it's because of you two." Cyborg said as he turned to Beast boy and Raven.

"I don't understand why she's angry. We weren't going out." Beast boy said.

Raven listened quietly to the conversation.

"BB, you know why. You know that girl is gaga over you." Cyborg said as he turned to Beast boy. "She's crazy for you."

Beast boy shrugged.

"Friend Raven, what are your thoughts on Terra?" Starfire asked.

Raven shook her head. "I don't have anything to say about Terra."

"It shouldn't matter as long as this love triangle doesn't interfere with our missions." Nightwing added.

"What is this love triangle you speak of?" Starfire asked Nightwing.

Everyone smiled and snickered at the question that Starfire asked Nightwing.

"Yeah. Explain to us what a love triangle is." Beastboy said with a smirk.

Cyborg laughed hard while Raven gave a smirk as well.

Nightwing blushed and turned to Starfire. He struggled to get his words out to tell her. He mentally slapped himself and sighed. "Alright, a love triangle is basically, uh, two females and a man. Now, the two females both love the man, and the guy is in the middle. So the two females will sometimes get angry at each other and it might lead into physical actions sometimes."

Starfire looked at Nightwing. "Like the girl fights? They fight due to a love triangle?"

Nightwing rubbed his head. "Uh, sometimes."

"Oh, so when Terra and Raven do the fighting, Beast boy is the main purpose? They are in the love triangle"

"Most of the time." Cyborg mumbled under his breath with a small laugh.

Beast boy and Raven slightly blushed at the comment.

"Um, I guess." Nightwing said.

"I guess I understand, but-"

"Your pizza is ready!"

The waitress placed the freshly made plates of pizza onto the table. Everyone smiled and groaned happily at the sight of the food.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Cyborg said as he grabbed for his pizza.

"I know, dude!" Beast boy said with a large smile.

"Yes. The pizza is most delicious with the mustard." Starfire said as she squirted a large amount of mustard onto her pizza with the mustard packets.

**_xXx_**

Terra smiled as she felt the warm sand fall between her bare feet. The waves crashed against the shore with a loud, but beautiful sound. Daniel walked along with Terra. His own feet were bare as well.

"So, you feeling better?" Daniel asked the blonde.

Terra smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, but I wish that witch would just fall down and die. She's ruining everything for me and Beast boy."

Daniel nodded. "Well, do you have anything in mind on how you will be able to get your life back with that green dude?"

"His name is Beast boy." Terra said as they continued to walk down the sure.

Daniel nodded his head again. "Alright."

"I don't know. I tried killing her a couple times, but she will not die. She's like immortal."

Daniel laughed. "Well she is half demon so what do you expect?"

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "What do you think I should do? I can't destroy my entire team with the bombs because I don't think I have it in me. I also can't destroy her with the bombs that I planted in her room because the Titans will eventually find out that I did it. I don't know what else to do."

"Well why don't you have one of the villains help you out." Daniel suggested.

Terra thought a moment on the idea and nodded her head. "I'll think about it."

Daniel smiled. "Good."

**_xXx_**

"Man, that pizza was good!" Cyborg said with a happy stomach as the team walked into the common room. They plopped onto the couch with smiles on their face.

"So who wants to do who? We could either watch a movie or have some fun games." Beast boy said as both he and Cyborg pulled out the video and board games.

"_WE_ are not doing any of that." Nightwing said.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Beast boy asked.

"Remember our agreement?"

Cyborg and Beast boy groaned. They were too busy caught up with the fun that they forgot the consequence of having that fun.

"Training. 30 minutes. Don't be late." Nightwing said as he walked out of the common room.

Cyborg and Beast boy plopped on the couch, upset.

"Why he gotta' be like that?" Beast boy whined.

"I swear. Sometimes I just want to throw all his hair gel out in the bay. See how he likes it." Cyborg mumbled.

"Friends, don't be so discouraged." Starfire said with a smile to her two immature teammates.

"Yeah, you are the ones who made the agreement with him." Raven said as she began to read one of her books.

Terra soon walked into the common room through the front door. Her presence was not missed by the other titans. They turned to her, but didn't say a word. Terra was now the outcast of the team. No one dared entered her presence.

"Uh, Terra, we have training in 30 minutes." Beast boy said to the out of placed titan.

Terra ignored the comment from Beast boy and left the common room without even a glance.

Beast boy turned back around and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then."

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating almost every day like I use to. I've been pretty busy with things. I've also noticed that I haven't been having a lot readers or reviews lately so I'm not sure if people are liking the story. I'm not going to abruptly stop writing the story because that's rude, but I might cut it short if this is the result. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review of what you thought about it! Have a nice day. _

_P.S. I am so sorry for my mistake of the chapters! My mind was like somewhere else and I accidentally hit the wrong file. I am so sorry! Lol. Earlier when I began writing on fan fiction, I knew that this kind of problem would happen. Any who, forgive me for that! Lol_


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat dripped down Beast boy's forehead as he bent over in exhaustion. The sun shone its hot rays on his back. His chest raised up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He fell onto the ground dramatically. Nightwing walked up to the fallen Beast boy and rolled his eyes.

Beast boy glanced up at the figure that stood above him. The sun shone over the figure, silhouetting it. Beast boy gave a small smile and said dizzily. "Am I in heaven?"

"You're out of shape."

Beast boy shook his head and rolled over. He looked up at Nightwing. "Dude, you're going to kill us with your training."

Nightwing smirked. "You need the training for a reason. And this is one of them. You're out of shape. Now, get up."

Beast boy groaned and slowly got up from the hot ground. He sighed and slowly walked back in line with his teammates.

Terra looked at Beast boy from the corner of her eye. He leaned against Raven for support who gladly wrapped her arms around him. Her anger boiled. She closed her eyes and silently breathed in and out. _"I have to stay calm. Stay calm."_

"We need to keep our guard up. Just because the villain rate is low doesn't mean that we get to relax. We don't know who might come and surprise us."

"Blah, blah, blah. Can we hurry this up?" Cyborg said as he leaned against a rocky wall.

Nightwing glanced hard at the robotic man. "Obstacle course. You're first."

Cyborg sighed and began to walk toward the course. Nightwing stood behind him with a timer in his hands. He looked at Cyborg who got into his starting position.

"Start!"

Cyborg ran his large, metal body toward the first obstacle. He saw three large, tall metal columns rise from the ground. Five spinning, sharp, circular objects were rapidly thrown at Cyborg. Cyborg's eyes grew big as he saw the weapons fly toward him. He quickly moved to the left, avoiding the first three objects. He then got out his cannon and blasted the two remaining. He gave a sigh of relief and kept running through the obstacle course.

Beast boy and Starfire cheered for their friend from the sidelines. Nightwing kept his eyes on both, Cyborg and the timer. Terra stood quietly next to him.

Cyborg ran past the finish line. He smiled and pumps his arm in the air. "How was that bird boy?" Cyborg said as he looked toward his leader.

Nightwing looked up from the timer. "One minute and forty seconds."

"Booyah, baby!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I told you that I didn't need to train!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Starfire you're next."

"Oh glorious! I believe I will do better than I performed last time." Starfire said as she flew towards the beginning of the obstacle course.

"Start!"

The team continued their training on the obstacle course. The heat from the evening sun dawned on them as they continued to train. The team entered the nicely, air conditioned tower sweaty and tired. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they felt the cool air touch their skins. Beast boy and Cyborg ran to the couch. They plopped on the couch and rested their body's on the couch.

"I never knew of how confortable this couch was." Beast boy said as he relaxed on the couch.

"My beautiful couch." Cyborg said as he rubbed his chin against the couch's arm.

"Time to take these bad boys off." Beast boy said as he untied his shoes and kicked them off his feet.

Cyborg, who sat on the opposite of the couch, smelled the nasty odor of Beast boy's feet and shoes. He quickly covered his nose with his large, metallic hand. "Gross, man! Put those things back on!"

"No way, dude. They need to breathe." Beast boy said as he rested his feet on the table.

Cyborg fanned the nasty odor from him with his hand as his eyes began to water. "They can breathe somewhere else!"

Starfire walked near the couch and smelled the odor. "Friends, what is that smell?"

Cyborg soon grabbed an air freshner and began to spray the are. "Guess, Star."

"Beast boy, put your shoes back on." Nightwing said as he held his own nose.

Beast boy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He lazily grabbed his shoes and put them back on his smelly feet.

"Anyway, good training today. We'll have another one next week." Nightwing said as he walked toward the double doors. He quickly dodged a couch pillow that was thrown at him. He angrily looked at Cyborg and Beast boy who snickered silently to each other.

"You guys are very immature." Nightwing said as he walked out of the room.

Cyborg and Beast boy laughed as their leader left. Raven rolled her eyes at the two. She began her walk towards the double doors. She quietly left the common room.

"Alright, so who wants dinner? I can make my famous burgers." Cyborg asked as he walked toward the kitchen area.

"No way dude! Let's make my tofu burger!"

"I'm not going to die from your stupid burgers." Cyborg said.

The two began to bicker. Terra saw Raven leave the common room from the corner of her eye. She got up from her chair and left the common room.

**_xXx_**

Raven walked out of the bathroom. She looked both ways of the hallway and saw no one when she thought she heard a sound. She turned left and walked down the hallway toward her room. The hallway was silent. Just how Raven liked it. Silent and calm. Raven approached her bedroom door. She quickly turned around when she felt a presence. She saw no one again. She turned around, but was greeted with a punch to the face by a brown cladded hand. Raven fell to the floor with a large thud. The bridge of her nose was now swollen and red. Raven looked up at Terra who stood above her.

"What's wrong with you!?" Raven screamed as she covered her nose.

"I warned you! I told you to stay away from Beast boy!"

Raven slowly stood on her feet. "Look Terra, there's nothing that I can do. Beast boy comes to me."

Terra drew her hand back, ready to make another strike. Raven's eyes lit to a misty white. Her hands glowed black. Terra made a strike towards Raven who blocked the attack with her black, force field. Terra gave a quick kick towards Raven's face. Raven ducked and gave an uppercut to Terra's chin. Terra fell back. She held her bruised chin in her hand.

"You stole everything from me!" Terra said angrily.

"I didn't steal anything from you. You did this on your own accord." Raven said s her eyes began to glow white again.

Terra's eyes grew a bright yellow.

The two were about to brawl once more. Terra prepared herself to send a large boulder through the window when she heard the voice of Nightwing.

"Beast boy, is that you making all that noise?" Nightwing asked from down the hallway. His footsteps were heavy and coming closer to the two angry titans.

Terra's eyes turned to their normal blue eyes. Raven's eyes turned back to her purple eyes.

"This isn't over, witch." Terra said as she ran down the hallway away from the scene.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Nightwing who looked at her confused.

"Were you making that noise?" Nightwing asked. He soon notice the large red area on Raven's nose. "And your nose is red. It looks broken."

Raven's eyes grew slightly big. She had forgot about her injury from the fight. She quickly covered her bruise with her hand.

"Um, it's nothing. I just bumped it. That's all." Raven said as she began to enter her bedroom.

She was close to being enclosed in her bedroom when she felt a force on her upper arm. Raven quickly turned around and saw the seriousness in Nightwing's face.

"C'mon, we're going to the infirmary."

Raven opened her mouth to make a comment, but knew that it wouldn't work with Nightwing. She sighed and followed him to the hospital wing.

**_xXx_**

"Ha! Booyah! In your face green bean!" Cyborg exclaimed as he pointed to the upset green titan.

"Whatever, man. This game is rigged or something."

"Pffft. Face it green butt. You suck."

Beast boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cyborg danced his way toward the kitchen area to reward himself with a sandwich.

Beast boy sighed and looked around the common room. He was surprised to see how lifeless it was. He looked around, searching for his team mates. He was too absorbed into his game with Cyborg that he never noticed his team mate's departure. Beast boy looked at the clock and saw that it was past 10pm. He yawned and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed, dude." Beast boy said as he began to lazily walk toward the double doors of the common room.

"Night." Cyborg said with a full mouth of his sandwich.

Beast boy walked down the long hallways. He walked towards Raven's bedroom. He didn't remember seeing her leave the common room. He approached her bedroom and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked two more times and gave up when he received no answer. He walked toward his bedroom. He heard a few talking in the hospital wing. He walked toward the infirmary where he heard the noises. He heard Raven's voice and panicked. He barged into the room.

"Raven? What happened? Are you ok?" Beast boy asked frantically as he ran towards Raven.

Raven gave a small smile when she saw Beast boy run up to her. She had a small, white bandage on the bridge of her nose. Nightwing also smirked when he saw the green titan.

"Yes, Beast boy. I'm fine."

Beast boy hugged her tightly. "Good."

"She apparently 'bumped' her nose on the door." Nightwing said as he looked at Raven suspiciously. Raven merely shrugged.

"That sounds like something that I would do. Not you." Beast boy said.

Nightwing nodded his head. "Well I'm going to bed guys. Night."

The two said their good nights to their leader.

Beast boy looked at Raven. "Alright. Tell me what happened."

Raven looked confusingly at Beast boy. "What do you mean?"

"How did you bang up ur nose like that?" Beast boy asked as he lifted her chin with his large hand to inspect the injury.

Raven shrugged.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed too." Raven said as she hopped off the hospital bed.

Beast boy looked at Raven with concern and nodded his head. "Ok."

Raven gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. Beast boy grinned. "Can I sleep over in your room?"

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure."

"Yes!" Beast boy said in triumph.

Beast boy ran out of the infirmary, grabbing Raven's hand in the process.

**_xXx_**

Terra laid in her bedroom on her bed. She sighed as she looked the stars that were painted on the ceiling of her bedroom. Her thoughts ran back to her and Beast boy. She cherished the memories and moments that they shared.

"_He made this room for me. He use to care for me. But now he's with her." _Terra thought as she looked around her big bedroom.

Terra got up from her bed and began to walk towards her large, windows. She looked at the view and began to ponder another way to get Beast boy back. The words that Daniel had told her came up across her head. _"Well, why don't you have one of the villains help you out?"_

Terra sighed and walked back to her bed. She turned the lights off and tried to sleep her troubles away, but the words kept popping up.

"_Well, why don't you have one of the villains help you out?" _

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys, sorry that it took me a while to update this story. I thank you for the reviews. They really encouraged me, and I'm sorry that there isn't much action in this chapter. I'll try to add some action in the next chapter because I feel like I'm just dragging this story, and I don't want it to bore you guys. Well, review and enjoy! Have a nice day!_


	14. Chapter 14

Terra silently crept into an abandoned warehouse. The moon shone high into the night sky. Crickets chirped loudly around the large building. The run down warehouse camouflaged perfectly with the dark trees that stood behind it. Terra quickly opened the large, heavy, metal door to the warehouse. She walked inside, keeping her guard up. The darkness of the warehouse began to increase as Terra walked further into the warehouse. Terra silently cursed under her breath as she tried to search for a light switch. She continued to search until she felt a sharp pain come from her foot. She drew her foot back and loudly cursed. She looked down and tried to see the object in the dark. She slowly realized that it was a large rock. She angrily sighed and walked past the rock.

"Where is the stupid light!?" Terra silently asked herself as she continued to search.

Terra sighed and began to walk her way out of the warehouse when the lights to the warehouse suddenly flickered on. She quickly turned around with a fighting stance. She saw no one and began to look around the now brightly lit warehouse. Noises from rusty pipes and machines rumbled through the warehouse loudly as they began to move. She continued her search until she came across two large, connected, metal doors. She looked at it with suspicion and confusion. She strongly forced opened the rusty doors.

The doors to the warehouse slowly creaked open. Terra poked her head in the dark, empty room. She saw nothing more, but a dim light in the front of the room. Terra entered the room, but she began to get nervous. The sight of the room was quite creepy. The room smelled damp. Terra heard water drops from a broken pipe in the background of the dark, empty room. She turned around to leave when she heard a quiet voice.

"Going so soon?"

Terra quickly turned around to find the source of the voice, but she saw no one. She slowly walked deeper into the dark, damp room. She heard nothing, but the noises of the old machines. Terra shook her head and began to exit the dark room.

"_What am I thinking? I shouldn't be here. _

Terra began to leave when the large, double doors suddenly closed. Terra's heart thumped quickly in her chest. She began to panic. She ran to the double doors and tried to open them, but they were rusted shut. Terra kicked against the doors in anger. She looked around for any rocks that she could use to pry down the large doors. She soon felt a presence in the room. She quickly turned around and saw a tall figure standing in front of the room underneath the dim light. She stood still in her tracks as she stared at the figure.

"You came here for a reason didn't you? What do you want?" The figure said.

Terra fought the urge to grab a rock and throw it at the door and run out of the warehouse, but she knew that she had to do this. She gulped and opened her mouth. "I need a favor."

"What favor?"

Terra winced at the cold voice. "I need you to terminate Raven."

**_xXx_**

The washer machine vibrated loudly as it began to wash the dirty clothes. Beast boy fiddled his thumbs as he sat on the floor watching the washer machine in front of him. He was stuck in his boxers. He had forgot to do his laundry that he had promised himself to do. He got too caught up with Raven that he forgot about his dirty clothes. Beast boy sighed in boredom as he watched the soap and water collide with each other causing a soapy foam in the machine. He stood on his feet and stretched his arms and legs. He scratched his butt and looked around the room for anything to entertain him. He would walk out to his room in his boxers, but he didn't want to take the chance of having Nightwing scold him for indecency. He rolled his eyes at the thought and leaned against the dryer. He picked at his nails and looked at the machine. The timer said twenty minutes.

The door to the laundry room suddenly swished open. Beast boy eyes grew big as he tried to hide his indecency. He saw that it was Raven and smiled. He lowered his hands and laughed.

"Hey there." He said as he continued to lean against the dryer.

Raven looked at Beast boy confused. She wasn't expecting to see a half-naked Beast boy in the laundry room. She had her own basket of clothes in her arms as she stood at the door, she rolled her eyes and set her clothes on the floor near the washing machine.

"Want to explain why you're half naked?"

Beast boy nervously laughed. "Heh, I ran out of clean clothes to wear"

"Why didn't you wash them before you ran out of clean clothes?" Raven asked as she began to sort through her dirty pile of clothes.

Beast boy shrugged. "I forgot about them."

"Of course you did."

Beast boy looked at Raven's dirty clothes. He smirked when he saw a dark pantie slip by his eyes here and there.

"Nice underwear." Beast boy said with a smirk and a wink.

Raven blushed and pushed the leaning Beast boy off the washer machine with her powers. He landed on the ground with a thud. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his head.

"That was pretty immature." Beast boy said as he got on his feet.

"No. Your comment was immature." Raven said as she began to load her clothes in the second washer.

Beast boy smiled as he began to wrap his arms around Raven. "Can't blame a guy for peeking."

Raven rolled her eyes and nudged Beast boy's large body from hers. "Whatever…I think your clothes are ready to unload."

Beast boy looked at the washer. "Sweet."

The two continued to complete their laundry. They shared smiles and laughs as they continued to goof off with each other, unknowing of the disaster that was to come.

**_xXx_**

Terra tiredly left the abandoned warehouse. Her limbs and muscles ached. She rubbed and shielded her eyes as the bright glow of the sun shone in her face. She slowly walked down the streets of Jump City. Her mind was foggy as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She walked pass the café that she had visited many times. She stood in front of the store, thinking of whether to go in or not. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside. She sat at her usual seat and waited for the waitress to walk by. She rested her head on the table. She had to close her eyes for at least a minute.

A waitress walked by with a notepad and pen in her hands. She saw the blonde with her head on the table and her eyes close. She stopped and looked closer at Terra. The waitress smile and shook the young titan.

Terra abruptly woke up from her slumber. She realized that she was in the café and sighed. She looked up at the waitress and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Sonia." Terra said sleepily as she rubbed her face.

"Girl, what have you been doing? You look like you haven't slept for days."

"I feel like I haven't."

"What have you been doing all night? At the club?"

Terra gave the young waitress a small glare. "No. Nightwing would kill me if I did. I was just taking care of some business."

Sonia looked at Terra skeptically. "Business."

"Business." Terra said firmly.

Sonia shrugged and nodded her head. "Alright. What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Terra said as she gave Sonia a small smile.

"A cream cheese pie with whip cream and a cherry on top." Sonia said with a triumphant smile as she wrote down the order in her notepad.

"Bingo."

"So how's life in the Tower going for you?"

Terra shrugged. "It's ok. The leader is getting on my back, and no one talks to me."

"Wow. They still haven't forgiven you for beating that dark girl's butt?"

"They have. It's just that they still don't trust me."

"Trust you? You're a part of the team. They HAVE to trust you."

Terra shrugged her shoulders again. "They're weird."

Sonia nodded her head. "Well, they are a bunch of superheroes. What do you expect?"

A loud, male voice was heard from the back of the café. "Sonia! Get back to work!"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "I have to go Terra, but I'll bring you your pie shortly."

Terra nodded her head and sighed. She rested her head on the table again until her pie arrived.

Terra slowly snuck into her bedroom. The sun was now fully rising over the horizon causing a beautiful glow in the sky. Terra closed her window and shades. She made sure that not one bit of sunlight entered her bedroom. She sighed and tiredly walked toward her bed. She smiled as she felt the softness of her bed. She needed her sleep. She closed her eyes as darkness consumed her.

**_xXx_**

"Friends, where is Terra?"

Nightwing looked up from his plate of food. The team was sitting at the table in the common room, eating their lunch.

"She's usually down here by now." Nightwing said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Maybe she decided to sleep in." Beast boy said as he scoffed down his tofu burrito.

The titans shrugged off the idea of the absent blonde and continued their meal.

"Guys, I'm going to plan a training session tomorrow." Nightwing said.

"No man! We don't need training! We're already perfectly fine!" Cyborg said angrily as he banged his arm against the table.

"We're not perfectly fine! You're falling short on your cannon lasts, Star's aim isn't all that great anymore, Beast boy is lazier than ever, Raven needs to work on her combat and no one knows where Terra is!"

"Alright, so maybe we've fallen a little short, but we're still good." Cyborg said as he continued to eat his lunch.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You need to be more realistic, Cyborg."

The doors to the common room swished open. Terra tiredly walked toward her team. She sat in her seat at the counter. She sighed and grabbed her own plate of food and began to slowly eat. She soon noticed the stares from her team mates. She looked at them with a confused glance.

"What?"

"Friend Terra, you don't look the ok." Starfire said.

"Yeah girl, you don't look too good." Cyborg said.

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing. I just need more sleep. That's all."

"How are you not getting enough sleep at night? Are you doing anything we don't know about?" Nightwing asked as he eyed the blonde.

Terra rolled her eyes. "No! Now bud your nose out of my business!"

Tension ran through the room from the outburst. No one spoke. Everyone turned to Nightwing who angrily glared at Terra. "I'm 'budding my nose into your business' because I don't want you destroying our team"

"Whatever! You need to stay out of my personal business! You're not father." Terra said as she got up from the table to leave the common room.

Nightwing glared at his plate angrily and shook his head. "Thin ice, Terra."

Terra ignored the comment and left the common room.

The three titans sat quietly in their seats as they felt the anger vent from Nightwing. No one said a word. They continued eating the rest of their lunch.

Nightwing abruptly stood from his seat and left the common room. The three remaining titans looked at each other with confusion and worry.

"…whoa." Beast boy slowly said.

"What's wrong with her?" Raven said as she threw her plate away.

"Terra has been acting the off." Starfire said.

"Terra usually acts off." Beast boy said as he began to another burrito.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't go over the brink of insanity." Cyborg said as he took another burger.

**_xXx_**

"Everyone report to the common room, now!"

The titans rushed toward the common room after hearing Nightwing's voice boom from the intercom.

One by one the titans met at the sofa, except for one.

Nightwing paced back and forth as he saw his team.

"Yo, where's Terra?" Beast boy asked.

"Everyone shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. There's a disturbance near the outskirts of the city." Nightwing said as he showed them the map.

"Do you know who's causing the disturbance?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't say, but let's get there quickly so that we can catch them." Nightwing said.

The titans quickly evacuated the common room and ran to the garage.

**_xXx_ **

The T-Car came to a stop in front of the docks. Its headlights turned off as the titans left the car. They looked around at the quiet scene. There was nothing more than old warehouses, trees and the Jump City Lake.

"I don't get it. What's the disturbance that you're talking about?" Beast boy asked as he looked around the warehouses.

"My communicator says that there is something going on at this location." Nightwing said as he began to look through his communicator.

"I think it's wrong because there is nothing going on here." Beast boy said.

A loud crash sound was heard not too far from where the titans stood. Everyone immediately took their guard. Nightwing extended his bo- staff and turned to his team. "Let's go!"

The titans ran toward the sound of the crash. They were surprised to see a large hole from the back of a warehouse. Nightwing slowly walked toward the hole. He circumspectly inspected the large hole. He slowly stepped inside with his team in tow. Nightwing and the titans walked deeper into the warehouse. Nightwing stopped dead in his track. He heard a sound. He slowly inched himself closer to the sound. His eyes grew big as he realized what the trace of the sound was.

"Run!"

The titans quickly ran toward the exit of the warehouse. The beeping became louder and louder until a buzzing noise was heard. The warehouse exploded with a loud bang with immense heat and fire. The titans were thrown away from the power of the bomb. They landed on the ground with large thuds. Some were injured while others got right up. Raven rubbed her head and saw Beast boy lying close to her, unconscious. She quickly scurried toward him. She saw the large burn running up his arm. Raven quickly placed her small hands on Beast boy's wound. Her hands turned a bright blue. The wound on his arm began to quickly fade away underneath the blue light. Raven gave a sigh of relief as she saw Beast boy open his eyes and move.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"No problem." Raven said.

The couple quickly ran toward their team mates who quickly recovered.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"This happened!

The titans were soon greeted by a barrage of speeding, sharp rocks. Raven quickly threw up her shield, blocking the impact. Nightwing looked up at the scene in front of him and couldn't believe what he saw.

Terra stood on top of a nearby warehouse in front of the titans. The wind blew, causing Terra's long, golden locks to whip in the air. What cached everyone's eyes was the man who stood behind the blonde.

"Slade." Nightwing sneered.

"Hello, titans. Long time no see."

**_xXx_**

_Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took me a little while to update. I promised to add some action in this chapter, and there isn't much action, but at least I left you with something to hopefully keep you on your toes. Leave a review of what you thought about it and have a nice day._


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Titans, long time no see. I missed seeing your lovely faces." Slade said nonchalantly as he kept his arms behind his back.

The titans stared at their toughest villain. They were shocked to see Slade in the flesh and bone again. Slade was nowhere to be seen for two years of their lives. The titans thought that he was gone. They thought they had won, that he was no more, but apparently, that was false.

Slade smirked under his mask as he saw the fear and surprise in the titan's eyes. He loved seeing them in fear. He knew that they must have thought he was dead, and that they had won, but he wasn't going to give up with a good fight. He turned his head towards Terra who kept her eyes on her team mates. She didn't want to do this to them, but she knew that she had to.

"Terra, why are you doing this?" Starfire asked on the brink of tears.

Terra ignored the question and continued to look at her feet.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you." Nightwing said to the blonde.

Terra looked up at Nightwing with an angry glare. "Shut up! You don't control me. I get to do whatever I need to do."

"Terra." Slade called.

Terra turned her head towards Slade.

"Terminate them."

Terra's bright blue eyes soon turned a bright yellow. She drew a barrage of rocks towards the titans who got into fighting position.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing screamed as he brought his bo staff out. The titans quickly dodged Terra's attack, but stopped when they saw a marching army of slade bots coming their way.

"Oh, I brought a little company. I hope you don't mind, titans." Slade said with a smile as the hundreds of slade bots stood in a neat, military form.

"Attack!" Slade creamed.

The titans looked at the slade bots that began to surround them with weapons. They stood their guard. Raven engulfed the titans with a black shield as the slade bots began to fire their guns at the titans. The bullets jumped off the shield with force. Some bullets made contact with the slade bots that fired them while others landed on the ground. Raven quickly put her shield down and began to destroy slade bots, as well as her teammates.

"Titans, we have to get slade." Nightwing said as he destroyed a slade bot with his bo staff.

"Man, forget about Slade. We have to save our own butts first." Cyborg said as he shot his cannon at several slade bots that were coming his way.

**_xXx_**

The titans struggled to fight off the swarm of slade bots. Terra and Slade stood on the roof of a nearby warehouse. They watched the titans struggle. Slade smirked under his mask. He noticed his former apprentice staring lifelessly at her once teammates. Slade shrugged it off and continued to watch the amusing fight. He didn't care one bit for Terra. _"She brought it on herself. Now she can just stand and watch her team mates suffer." _Slade thought.

Terra stared at Beast boy as he fight. She cringed when she saw him running towards Raven, helping her. Anger began to boil inside her once more, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't want to bring the entire team into her vengeance toward the dark titan, but she had no choice. Slade was her only option. She wanted Beast boy. She needed him, and seeing that witch take him from her was not tolerable. She angrily stared at Raven fighting off the slade bots with Beast boy near. _"I'm coming for you now, witch."_

**_xXx_**

Starfire crashed to ground with a hard thud. Dust was blown in a cloud around her fallen body from the impact of her fall. She groaned and rubbed her head. She gasped as she saw a slade bot pointing a gun in her face. She closed her eyes in fear. She embraced for the attack, but it never came. She looked up and saw a bo staff penetrating the slade bot's chest. The slade bot malfunctioned and soon fell to the ground with a large thud. Nightwing helped Starfire from the ground and retracted his bo staff from the chest of the robot.

"Are you ok, Star?" Nightwing asked as he inspected her.

"Yes I am….Nightwing, there is too many of them." Starfire said to her leader.

Nightwing looked around and saw his team mates struggle to fight off the bots. He looked around and saw two lone figures standing on a warehouse distances away from the fighting scene. He concluded that it was Terra and Slade. He grunted and turned his back toward the figures.

"I should have left her on the front steps of the Tower." Nightwing said as he leaned against a piece of debris from a once standing warehouse. Starfire stood in front of him with her hands to her chest looking innocent and confused.

"What do you mean, Nightwing?"

"I shouldn't have allowed her on the team, Star! I should have kicked her off the team when I had the chance."

Starfire saw the anger coming from Nightwing. She stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nightwing, don't blame yourself for this. This is Terra's fault. She betrayed us once again. You are not to blame. You only tried to help her."

Nightwing looked at Starfire's bright green eyes. He nodded his head. "We have to stop Slade."

"Nightwing, you were right. We need to train more. We can't take Slade down in our condition. We must retreat."

Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest and thought hard on the idea. He doesn't like retreating. He always tried to avoid them. Retreating made him feel as if he had lost, as if he was giving up, but Starfire was right. They are in no condition to fight Slade at this moment.

Nightwing sighed and looked at Starfire. "Alright Star, you're right. We're going to have to retreat."

Starfire gave Nightwing one of her genuine smiles.

**_xXx_**

"Dude, I can't hold them off!" Beast boy said as he turned into his human form. He quickly kicked a slade bot that was beginning to strike.

Cyborg was standing next to him, blasting slade bots in the chest. More slade bots were appearing, and they couldn't take them all.

"Keep trying, man. We can't stop or else we'll be cooked."

Raven flew over her two team mates to help. She engulfed a handful of the robots with her dark power, raising it high into the air. She enclosed them in a large dark bubble that began to shrink until the robots were crushed to dust. Raven flew down to the Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little beat up." Beast boy said as he gave Raven a smile.

"Well you might want to have Raven patch you up because more is coming." Cyborg said as he pointed at the large army of slade bots marching over to the three titans. They each had weapons in their hands.

"Run!" Beast boy screamed as the army of robots began firing their guns at them. They ran in hopes of the bullets dodging their bodies.

**_xXx_**

Terra stood in the same spot next to Slade. She looked at her former team mates fight for their lives. Part of her want to go down and help them, but another part of her wanted to watch them burn. She sighed and looked at her feet. Her head bolted up as she felt a large hand on her small shoulder.

"Look at them, Terra. Look at them run in fear. Is this not what you wanted?" Slade asked as he looked at the fighting scene in front of him.

Terra looked at her friends. This is not what she wanted. She wanted to see Raven run in fear. Not the other teammates, especially Beast boy, but her mood quickly changed to hate. She knew that they didn't trust her. She knew that they didn't want her on the team with them. She knew that. It all clicked in Terra's mind. _"Why am I calling them my friends? They don't like me. They wanted me gone." _ Terra's remorse turned into hate towards the titans. She raised her head and looked at the titan's struggle. A smirk began to slowly creep on her face. _"Beast boy, I trusted you, and you let me down. You're going down just like your little witch." _

"Yes, Slade. This is exactly what I wanted. In fact, I'll be right back." Terra said as she brought a portion of the earth to her. She jumped on and flew toward the titans.

**_xXx_**

"Team, we have to retreat!" Nightwing said as he and Starfire arrive met up with their team mates.

"Awe really? I was hoping that you could stay a little longer."

The titans turned their head toward Terra who stood on the boulder that levitated in the air.

"Terra, I can't believe you're doing this!" Beast boy said to his former lover.

"I don't care what you think anymore, Beast boy. You guys never liked me! You just wanted me to leave the team, but I'm going to have the last laugh." Terra said.

Terra's eyes turned a bright yellow as she raised her hands in the air. The ground began rumble underneath the titans. A large boulder slowly rose in the air above the titans. They were shocked to see how large it was. Terra quickly lowered hands. The large boulder quickly plummeted toward the titans. They quickly tried to scramble towards safety, but the boulder was coming down too fast.

Raven quickly engulfed the boulder with her dark power. She groaned as she tried to lift the weight of the large boulder away from her team. Terra noticed the now black engulfed boulder and applied more pressure to the boulder to force it down.

"Go." Raven groaned to her team mates as she continued to fight the weight of the boulder and Terra.

The titans ran from under the boulder, but Beast boy who stood beside Raven.

"But Raven-"Beast boy said.

"Go!"

Beast boy reluctantly ran from under the boulder and looked at his new love with concern. He noticed Terra forcing the boulder down. He quickly turned to Nightwing.

"Nightwing. Use one of your little birdarang things to hit Terra." Beast boy said.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Do it!" Beast boy screamed.

Nightwing quickly brought out his birdarang and threw it toward Terra. The boomerang flew through the air until it reached its target. It was a perfect shot. The birdarang hit Terra at her side, causing her to fall off her boulder.

Raven now had control of the large boulder. She gently lowered the boulder to the ground and leaned over to catch her breath.

"Thanks." She said to Nightwing.

"Thank Beast boy. It was his idea." Nightwing said.

A rock collided with Beast boy's chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. He grabbed his chest in pain.

Cyborg got his cannon out and began to shoot at Terra who perfectly dodged the attacks. Nightwing looked at Terra's movements in shock. He knew that she couldn't dodge attacks like that before. He groaned as he concluded that Slade had trained her. The titan's attention soon turned to another large slade bot army that was marching their way towards the titans. The titans couldn't believe that there were more bots to fight.

"Nightwing, I can't keep fighting." Beast boy said as he grabbed his injured arm.

"Me too, man. I can't keep this up." Cyborg said.

Nightwing nodded. He turned to Raven who simply nodded her head. She quickly engulfed the titans into a dark abyss, transporting them back to Titans Tower.

**_xXx_**

"I can't believe her!" Beast boy said as he banged his hands on the kitchen counter in anger. "She betrayed us, again!"

Raven put a gentle hand on Beast boy's back.

"We fed her and gave her a place to stay, but she still did this to us." Cyborg said as he wiped the dirt and burnt marks from his metallic body parts.

Nightwing turned to the team. "Now that we had encountered Slade, will you guys finally admit that we need more training?"

Nightwing looked directly at Cyborg's way. Cyborg continued to clean his arm and looked at his leader. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, bird brain. You were right. We needed to train more."

Nightwing smirked. "Glad to know that we're on the same page. Training starts in 2 days. Get some rest to restore your health. We don't know what Slade and Terra has in store."

**_xXx_**

"Good work today, Terra. You fought perfectly. Not one scratch on you." Slade said as he praised Terra.

Terra smirked at Slade. "I'm going to destroy those Titans for treating me the way did."

**_xXx_**

Beast boy sighed as he laid in Raven's large, comfortable bed. He was in his white tank top and boxers. He turned to Raven who laid peacefully next him in the bed. He wrapped his arm around her small waist. No one really heard a comment from Raven. It was as if she knew what would happen. He ran his hand up and down Raven's small torso. He kissed her cheek causing her to smile and give a small laugh.

"Raven, how do you feel about this whole Terra situation?" Beast boy asked the dark titan.

Raven turned sideways to face Beast boy. She stared into his big, green eyes and sighed. "Beast boy, I'm not surprised of what Terra is doing. Sooner or later, she was going to do this. It was only a matter of time."

Beast boy nodded his head.

"Beast boy….I have to tell you something…about Terra." Raven said quietly.

Beast boy looked at Raven who kept her eyes away from his. He began to quickly get nervous. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?"

Raven shook her head. "In a way, but no...I…She threatened me awhile back."

Beast boy sat up. He turned to Raven who still laid on the bed looked at him sadly. "What do you mean by threatened?"

"She threatened to destroy you all with these bombs that she planted just for me to leave you alone."

Beast boy slowly took in the words and slowly nodded his head. "So, was that guy that I found you kissing a part of her little threat?"

Raven nodded her head. "She wanted our relationship to end."

Beast boy sighed and lied back down onto the bed. The words began to punch him in the face. The memories of him and Terra began to dance across his mind. The times that he and Terra had shared in bed was all a lie. He hurt Raven. There was a silence between the two for a moment. Raven was scared to say anything. She didn't know how Beast boy felt. He had a blank face. She simply stared at Beast boy to try and figure out his emotion, but she couldn't. Raven sighed and rubbed his arm. "Are you o-"Her question was unfinished by Beast boy's loud remark.

"I hate that girl! I hate her! Why does she have to ruin my life!?"

Raven rubbed his chest, softly. "Calm down. We're going to take her down. She'll be out of our hair soon. We just have to train and get stronger."

"We need to take her down." Beast boy said as he turned to Raven who nodded her head. _"You crossed the line, Terra."_

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. A lot of things is popping up right now. I've been recently starting my own little business of making crafts and other merchandise to sell. It's going pretty well. On my second day, I made $30, but that's been taking up my mind a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I brought some action in it, and for some reason, I encountered this writer's block in the beginning of this chapter. So if the chapter sounds sucky at certain parts, then please forgive me. Have a nice day. _PLEASE _Leave a Review! I _REALLY _like reading your reviews so please, give me your feedback. _


	16. Chapter 16

"Again!"

Terra punched the large punching bag that hung from the ceiling of the dark gym. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she continued to exert all her might into the poor, punching bag. Her knuckles began to ache. Her energy began to leave her body. She groaned and bent over to catch her breath. Slade's booming voice didn't provide much help.

"Again, Terra! You must continue! When you're battling the titans, trying to catch their breath, they will attack you. You must keep fighting!" Slade yelled from the sidelines.

Terra groaned as she tried to punch the bag again. _"I can't do it. I can't do it."_

"Fight!" Slade screamed to the blonde.

Terra slowly stood up straight. She looked straight at the punching big that stood in front of her. She visualized Raven's face on the bag. Anger began to form inside her as memories of her encounters with the dark titan flashed through her mind. She launched a punch to the punching bag. Her punches became faster. Harder. Her visualization of the punching bag soon turned from Raven to Beast boy. She did a combination of kicks and punch as her adrenaline began to course though her body. Her kicks and punches became faster and sharper. The image of Beast boy's face on the punching bag soon turned to Cyborg, then Starfire and lastly, Nightwing.

Terra sent a final, sharp kick to the punching bag. The force from the attack cause the punching bag to swing exceedingly back. Terra tried to catch her breath as she bent over in exhaustion. Slade watched in content from Terra's blows. He gave her a clap of applause. He slowly walked toward her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Good, Terra. You have improved. You must continue to fight. The titans can easily sneak up on you and attack."

Terra wiped the sweat from her face and nodded her head. "Thanks."

Terra grabbed her shirt that rested in the corner of the dark gym.

"Those titans are going to beg for mercy under my wrath." Terra said as she began to exit the gym.

Slade nodded his head and began to follow Terra out of the gym. "I'm sure you will."

The two exited the gym into the main are of Slade's secret hide out. They walked down a long hallway in silence. They reached two double doors.

"Go to bed and rest. You will need it for tomorrow."

Terra nodded her head and walked through the double doors. She started her journey to her bedroom. She opened the door and went straight to her bed. She sighed in content as she felt her muscles relax on the comfortable bed. Though Slade was a villain, he sure did make her feel home with the bedroom attire. Terra quickly shed her sweaty clothes from her body and hopped in the shower. She felt at peace as the warm water ran down her bare skin. After ten minutes in the shower, she walked out with a towel around her wet body. She quickly dried herself and wore comfortable clothes. She crawled into her bed and sighed. She looked out the large window of the bedroom. A beautiful view of the moon was shown through the bedroom. She stared the moon that sat high in the air.

"_I still love you Beast boy." _

A tear ran down Terra's face as she began to fall asleep.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy slowly opened his eyes as he heard the birds chirping loudly. The sun exhibited a beautiful morning glow throughout Raven's dark bedroom. He turned to Raven and saw her peacefully sleeping next to him. He smiled as he saw her breathe in and out. He swept a strand of her amethyst hair behind her gray skin. He kissed her cheek gently, causing her to stir in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. He looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. He was surprised to see how late they had slept in, but shrugged it off. The training that Nightwing inflicted on the team was intense. He yawned and slowly got up from bed. He grabbed a white tank top and walked out of the bedroom to get himself prepared for the day. He wondered how everyone felt about Terra's betrayal. He knew that they weren't too worried about Terra's portion of the act, but more of Slade's contribution. No one had expected to see Slade again. Everyone assumed that he was gone and out of their hair for the rest of their lives. _"Nightwing must be losing his hair from this ordeal.''_ Beast boy thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Nightwing was indeed stressing over Slade. Slade was and still is his number one arch nemesis. When they didn't hear from Slade for a while, everyone gave a huge breath of relief, except Nightwing who continued to search. Though the searching wasn't as intense as before, he still did in his extra time. The team was sure that Nightwing was off the charts. He was found either in the evidence room, gym or bedroom. No one really saw him, but at training. The team had a gray cloud over their heads. They wanted both Terra and Slade out of their lives for good.

Beast boy wiped his face from a hand towel. He exited the bathroom and walked back to Raven's bedroom. He saw her standing by the window, staring out of it. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in her ear.

Raven gave a mere nod as she continued to watch the beauty outside her window. She wished the scenery before her matched her mood. She sighed and walked out of Beast boy's arms to the bed.

"Beast boy, what are we going to do?" She asked as she slowly sat on the bed.

Beast boy sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"How can we defeat Terra and Slade again?"

"We did it before. We can do it again."

Raven silently nodded her head and looked at her hands that laid in her lap.

"Beast boy, what if it doesn't turn out good. What if someone gets extremely hurt? What if…what if I lose you…or…what if…"

Beast boy hugged Raven tightly in his arms as she began to silently sob. Tears ran down her large amethyst eyes. Beast boy slowly stroked Raven's short hair as he tried to soothe her. "It's Alright, Rave. We can do this. We can do this as a team. Like I said. We did it before so we can do it again."

Raven looked up at Beast boy and whispered. "I love you."

Beast boy kissed the top of Raven's forehead, gently. "I love you too."

**_xXx_**

"So what's the plan?"

Terra watched Slade slowly pace in front of her as she took a sip of her hot tea that Wintergreen, the butler, has given her. Terra gave a small smile to the old butler who stood in his black and white suit attire. She continued to drink her tea as she looked up at Slade from her seat.

"We're going to attack, of course." Slade said as he thought for a minute.

"Why don't we attack near the cliffs? I would love to see the titans fall to their deaths." Terra said with a smirk as she continued to drink her tea.

"Calm down. You can fulfill you're weird fetish of your supposed friend's' death later, but first, we must plan." Slade said as he looked up at a board that held a map of Jump City.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I suggest the cliffs."

"Would you like a cup of tea, sir?" Wintergreen asked as he held a glass teacup in his right hand and a pitcher of tea in his left.

"Yes." Slade said as he rubbed the back of his masked hidden face.

"Slade, I didn't know you had a butler. How come I never saw him when I worked for you earlier?" Terra asked as she rested her feet on the counter.

Slade brought out a pen and began marking areas on the large map of the city. "Why do I have to introduce you to Wintergreen? There are no intentions for you both to meet."

Terra brought her hands up in a defensive way, and laughed. "Chill. I was just asking."

"Shouldn't you be training?" Slade asked as he glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

Terra rolled her eyes again and sighed. "I already trained. I need my break."

"You shouldn't goof off, child."

Terra sighed and played with her long hair. "Whatever."

Slade silently groaned in annoyance and began to mark off more areas on the map.

**_xXx_**

"Team, Slade will attack any day now. We must be prepared for whatever he throws at us." Nightwing said as he stood in front of his team that sat together on the couch.

"Oh I hope that this nightmare will be the over soon." Starfire sadly said as she gently hugged Silkie.

"Me too, Star, but this is reality. We can't run from our problems. We have to face them." Nightwing said.

"What are we gonna' do, man? We got our butts handled to us the first time." Cyborg asked.

"We're going to do the only thing we can do. Fight. They may have won the first round, but I'm sure we'll be able to face them now." Nightwing said as he his face became serious.

"So that means. More…" Beast boy slowly concluded.

"Training. Yes." Nightwing completed.

"Ugh!" Beast boy groaned as he dramatically sat back in his seat on the couch.

The titans silently laughed at their friend's response.

"You're so lazy, man that it's embarrassing." Cyborg said as he patted his best friend's back.

"Let's start training. The sooner the better. Titans, to the gym." Nightwing said.

The titans grasped from their seats and walked out of the common room doors with a whining Beast boy in tow.

**_xXx_**

"Kick the board." Slade aggregately commanded the blonde.

"I can't! It's too high!" Terra complained.

Slade a wooden bar standing gently in his hand. His hand was high above his head where the bar rested. Terra stood in front of him in her gym attire. Sweat covered her small body as she tried to comply with Slade's demands.

"Try harder."

"What do you expect? I can't reach that bar up there. I'm not that flexible."

Slade lowered the bar. He sneered at the blonde and walked away toward the exit of the gym. "Then work on it."

"Wait!" Terra said as she followed Slade. "There's more for you to teach me! You can't just walk away!"

Slade turned to the blonde that stood in front of him. He fought the urge to smack her then and there. She has been getting on his nerves these past couple of days. He urged her to practice, but she would rebuke him as if he was speaking gibberish. She thought she knew everything, but Slade knew that she had far more to learn."

"I will teach you, but you must comply. When I tell you to train, you will train. I don't want to hear any comments from that loud mouth of yours." Slade said as he pointed a finger in Terra's chest.

Terra silently gulped and nodded her head. Slade walked back toward the wooden bar and raised it high above his head.

"Kick the bar."

Terra sighed and made another attempt to kick the bar. She had not expected for her foot to make contact with the object. She opened her eyes as she heard a snap. She saw the wooden bar split perfectly into two below her feet.

Slade nodded his head in approval "Good."

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I am feeling pretty confident in this chapter even though it's really short, and I'm sorry about that, but it's late so…yeah. I didn't have much trouble writing it which is AWESOME, and I have to admit that these past couple chapters that I have been uploading has been kind of….boring….well to me it has, but I really hope that it hasn't for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I've noticed that the reviews and views for this story have gotten exceedingly low which is not good, but if you have been reading this story faithfully, than thank you so much! You're the best!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Today we attack, Terra."

Terra nodded her head at the comment from Slade.

"Put this on." Slade said as he handed her a gray, metallic suit. It looked exactly the same as her first suit that she wore when she agreed to become his apprentice years ago.

Terra grabbed the suit and began to put the suit over her thin body.

Terra has spent weeks training. Her strength, speed and agility has improved greatly. Now is the time for her to unleash her new abilities on her enemies. She was ready to face the titans with her army of slade bots in tow though she disapproved of the robots. She believed that the titans were going to be defeated. She would make sure of it. So much anger was bent in her as she trained with Slade over the weeks. She wanted to watch every single member of the titans collapse. She wanted to see the fear, the worry, and the pain in their eyes as she obliterate them.

Slade turned to his apprentice after she was fully dressed in the suit.

Terra gave an evil smile to her leader. "The titans are going down."

"Let's hope so. The last encounter we had with the titans, you were turned to stone, and I was thrown into a pit of lava."

Terra winced at the sound of her stony prison. She hasn't remembered much while she was trapped. All she remembered was darkness. Complete darkness. Nothing was there but a void. She felt as if she was floating in an endless sea of darkness. No sound. No thoughts. Just darkness. Terra shivered from the thought. She brought her mind back to Slade.

"We'll win this time. It's impossible for us to fail."

Slade stood silently in front of Terra with his arms crossed. He was skeptical about the battle. He knew how hard Terra had trained. _"If something doesn't go her way, she will do everything in her power to get it." _Slade thought as he began to walk toward a large computer screen. He didn't know how this battle will turn out. He trained Terra to the best of his ability, but he certainly knew that the titans has trained as well. They were prepared for them, and he knew it.

**_xXx_**

"Good work, guys. We've advanced greatly with our fighting." Nightwing said with a smile as he turned to his team who sat next to him on the couch, exhausted. They had just finished their training session, and the titans were tired but happy to be finally finish with their immense training.

"Man, we got this. Terra and Slade could kiss their butts good-bye once I'm finish with them." Cyborg said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah dude. I say we should go out for some pizza to have an early celebration." Beast boy said.

"Yeah! Who's in?" Cyborg asked.

"Friends, it is late." Starfire said as she looked at the dark sky through the large bay windows.

"….So?" Cyborg said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Later. Right now, we need to get some rest. We don't know when Terra and Slade will strike." Nightwing said as he got up from the couch and began to walk out of the common room.

"I as well." Starfire said as she followed Nightwing.

The two men turn to the dark titan that sat alongside of them on the couch. She looked up from her book and gave a glare.

"You already know what my answer will be." She said as she closed her book and began to walk toward the double doors of the common room.

"Fine! More pizza for me and BB!" Cyborg screamed. He turned to his best friend that, to his surprise, was fast asleep on the couch.

His face fell. He yawned and groaned. "Whatever. I need to charge my battery."

Cyborg looked down at his best friend who was passed out on the couch. He debated in his mind whether to wake his sleeping friend and escort him to his room or just leave him sleeping peacefully on the couch. He yawned again and walked out of the common room. He walked down the long, quiet hallways. He heard some noises coming from Nightwing's bedroom as he walked down the corridor. Cyborg's curiosity got the better of him. He silently tip toed over toward the door. He slowly brought his ear toward the door. He heard Starfire's and Nightwing's voices in the room. He shook his head and leaned away from the door. He knew that they weren't doing anything spicy in there. He began to walk away when he heard Starfire squeal. He quickly put his ear against the door again and heard Starfire say in joy "I would love to go on the date with you!"

Cyborg smirked. _"It's about time he asked her." _

Cyborg walked toward his own bedroom. He noticed Raven's bedroom as he walked by. He knocked on her door and waited a couple seconds till he saw her pale face.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend is passed out on the couch. You might want to get him."

"Well, why didn't you bring him?"

Cyborg shrugged. "He's not my problem. He's yours, little lady."

Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg laughed his way down the hallway to his room.

**_xXx_**

Civilians screamed in fear as they dodge penetrating rocks. Terra laughed as she continued to harass the terrified citizens. Her eyes turned yellow as she drew a large boulder from the ground. She threw it toward a large building. The building began to cripple against the force of the boulder. Screams were heard from within the building. Civilians watch in fear as the tall building began to fall. Some ran from danger while others were in shock to move.

The building was immediately encased in a black hold. A flash darted through the building and street of Jump City. Terra groaned in annoyance as she knew that the titans were here to ruin her fun.

Starfire gently lowered the last civilian onto the ground. The man didn't waste any time running away from the scene. Raven took back her hold from the building once she saw that every civilian was safe. The building fell to the ground with a large thud. Smoke from the building filled the air, making it hard to see. Terra coughed and tried to see through the smoke. She gasped when she saw a blue light beam head straight for her. She quickly dodged the beam. She picked up several shards of rock that were lying on the ground with her powers and threw it aimlessly toward the other end of the street though she couldn't see her attackers. Terra continued to throw the shards of rock until she came in contact with a ramming bull. She groaned in pain as she fell to the ground with a large plop. She winced in pain as she grabbed her side. She quickly got on her feet before another Titan could attack. She jumped on a levitating boulder that drew her high in the air. She looked over the large dust cloud that surrounded the street. She angrily grabbed rocks and began to throw them with hard force at the street in hopes of hitting a Titan. The smoke finally began to clear throughout the air. Terra saw the titans standing below her with no scratch or harm on their body. Terra groaned as she saw the healthy titans.

"Why won't you guys just die!?"

"Titans, go!"

The titans quickly sprang into action. Starfire flew high into the air where Terra stood on her boulder. She dodged the rocks that were being thrown toward her while she flew toward the blonde.

Terra levitated her boulder farther from the flying Starfire that was coming toward her. Starfire was soon chasing her. Terra continued to throw rocks at the alien, but she was caught by surprised when her boulder beneath her broke into little rock fragments. She screamed as she fell toward the ground at high speed.

Starfire noticed the blonde falling to the ground and quickly flew towards her. She quickly grabbed the blonde who looked up at her with confusion on why the alien saved her from her possible death. Terra squirmed in Starfire's grasp. Starfire let go of the blonde.

Terra landed on her feet perfectly. She back flipped out of the way of three blue cannon blasts that were aimed at her.

"Sorry Terra, but this is for your own good!" Cyborg said as he continued to blast his cannon.

"How is this for my own good when you're trying to kill me?" Terra asked as she continued to dodge the attacks. She threw a rock toward the robotic man. Cyborg took heed of the rock and quickly destroyed it with his cannon. Terra ran toward Cyborg who tried his best to shoot the small woman. Terra was now close to Cyborg. She kicked him hard in the chest before Cyborg could even react. Cyborg fell back and skidded against the hard pavement feet away from the blonde.

"Looks like Slade taught her some new moves." Cyborg said to himself as he got up from the ground.

"Come to the pier. You need the robot's help." Slade said through the mechanical piece that was attached to Terra's ear.

"No. I can do it." Terra said as she levitated high in the air, looking for more titans.

Terra screamed as she fell to the ground from a piece of debris that was thrown at her. She grabbed a rock that was nearby and threw it at Raven who simply moved out of the way.

"No you can't! You need help. Come get them now."

"Give me a chance!"

"No! Obey me!"

Terra cursed under her breath. She didn't want to take the drones. She wanted to defeat the titans herself. She didn't want a robot to do her job. She reluctantly turned and flew toward the pier.

**_xXx_****  
**  
"C'mon team. We have to follow her." Nightwing said as he saw the blonde fly away from the streets.

"Why don't we have her come to us?" Beast boy asked as he leaned against a wall.

"We need to bring down Slade too. Not just Terra. Once we have them confiscated, we don't have to worry about them. Raven, do you think you're able to get us on her trail without them knowing?" Nightwing said to the dark Titan.

Raven nodded her head and wrapped the titans in her dark magic.

**_xXx_**

"I don't want to use the drones! I can destroy the titans myself!"

Slade angrily looked at his apprentice who began to whine and fuss.

"Stop being a child and grow up! You need the drones." Slade said getting aggravated.

"Why!? I'm doing fine!"

"They trained, Terra. It won't be easy to defeat them on your own. You must realize that."

"So what? I trained too!"

Slade was becoming short with Terra. She was beginning to bug him the wrong way. Slade walked toward the short blonde and said in a low voice: "Take the drones. Understood?"

Terra gave Slade a hard stare before turning around and leaving the building.

Slade shook his head and went back to monitoring the titans on the big computer screen. He looked through the many individual video cameras that were shown on the big screen. He struggled to find the titans as they did not appear on the screen. His eyes grew big as he realized the mistake Terra had done.

Slade cursed loudly as he banged his fists hard on the table. Wintergreen noticed his master's anger.

"What is it, sir?" Wintergreen asked as he stood firmly in an upright posture.

"That brat gave away the location of my hideout!" Slade said as he tried to control his anger.

Slade slowly cooled his temper and sighed. "Wintergreen, get my staff."

Wintergreen immediately left the room to retrieve the weapon.

**_xXx_**

"C'mon you stupid robots." Terra said as she led the army of Slade bots out of the warehouse that they stayed in.

A large, green starbolt made contact with Terra and the slade bots. Terra fell back in the air from the impact of the star bolt. Some slade bots laid on the ground in pieces.

Terra rubbed her head as she slowly slid down the roof from the tall warehouse. She saw the titans standing in front her and the slade bots, ready to fight. She growled.

"Get them!" She screamed to the slade bots.

The slade bots brought out their guns and began to fire at the five superheroes. The titans quickly dodged the attacks and ran near the bots. Nightwing ran toward a group of slade bots with his Bo staff extended. He quickly destroyed the bots and began to run toward another group of bots. They began to shoot at Nightwing who dodged them infallibly. Nightwing swiped his bo staff at an individual slade bot. The bot fell to the ground with a large thud as its robotic head rolled on the floor.

Cyborg blasted his canon at slade bots that began to surround him. He kicked and even punched some bots that began to jump on his large back. He grabbed the bot that jumped on his back and began to swing it around as if it was a bo staff at the other drones.

"Boo yah, baby!" He said in triumph as he dropped the broken robot on the ground.

"Sweet, dude." Beast boy said as he caught up with Cyborg.

The two men were soon surrounded by another large group of bots. They began to draw their guns to shot, but were encased in a black aura. The slade bots were raised high in the air and thrown far away from the battle scene in the bay.

"Thanks Rave." Cyborg said as he patted the dark titans back.

"Yeah, you really saved our butts." Beast boy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Beast boy was arbitrarily hit by a large rock, causing him to fall back. Cyborg and Raven looked shock at their fallen teammate from the abrupt attack. They saw Terra flying towards them. Cyborg stepped in front of the two and drew his cannon.

"Rave, heal him up. I'll try to shoot her down." Cyborg said as he shot his sonic blasts at the blonde.

Raven nodded her head and ran towards Beast boy.

**_xXx_**

Nightwing slowly crept into an open area of a warehouse. He felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and extended his bo staff, ready to fight the intruder. He sighed in relief and lowered his staff when he saw that it was Starfire.

"Star, what are you doing here?" Nightwing asked quietly.

"I may ask you the same."

"I have to catch Slade. I can't have him running around, Star."

"Nightwing, you can't defeat Slade on your own."

"What do you mean, Star?"

"Slade is tough, Nightwing. We have always ambushed Slade together as a team."

Nightwing sighed. He had to defeat Slade. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Slade escape.

"Star…I can't…I have to catch Slade. I'm not going to wait for the entire team to come here so that we can defeat him.

"Then I will assist you." Starfire said.

"I don't know, Star…I don't want you getting hurt."

"No! I am coming with you no matter what you say."

Nightwing sighed and rubbed his forehead as he tried to subdue the head ache that was beginning to form in his head.

"Alright, star. Fine, but stay close to me.

The two began to make their way toward the warehouse where Slade waited patiently for them.

**_xXx_**

"Where are all these bots coming from!?" Cyborg asked as he tried to fight off all the bots.

"Do you like them? Slade made so many. They really help get the job done." Terra said in a smug look as she looked over the struggling titans. "Where are the other two?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Beast boy said in an angry tone.

Terra groaned and brought another rock with her powers. She threw it at the three titans who quickly ran and dodged.

"Raven, get us out of here!" Cyborg said.

"Oh no you don't! Terra said.

Terra brought a sharp edged rock and threw it straight toward Cyborg. Cyborg fell back from the impact, unconscious

''CY!" Beast boy screamed. He quickly ran toward his fallen team mate, but was soon attacked by a slade bot that shot him.

Terra stood in front of Raven with a smug look on her face. Raven's hands grew black as she prepared herself for a battle.

"It's just you and me, witch."

**_xXx_**

Nightwing and Starfire opened the large rusty doors to the warehouse. They saw nothing but darkness.

"This is quite the scary." Starfire said as she looked around dark building.

"Stay on your guard, Star." Nightwing said as he examined the establishment.

"Robin, or should I say, Nightwing. Long time no see. I see that your girlfriend is with you. How nice."

Nightwing instantly looked up to see Slade standing in front of him and Starfire. He growled and extended his bo staff.

"This time I'll make sure you don't get away."

"Now let's not jump to conclusions." Slade said as he slowly walked toward the two titans.

Starfire's eyes grew a bright green as well as her hands. "Do not come any closer!"

Slade gave a small laugh as he heard the command.

"I don't think so."

Slade ran toward them, ready to strike. Starfire took to the air while Nightwing took his stance. Starfire threw large starbolts at the running man, but he swerved easily out of the way of the starbolts. Slade threw three small bombs that easily dispatched from his arm at Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground from the explosion. Slade smirked under his mask as he saw the fallen alien. Slade quickly moved to the right, dodging a bo staff. He punched Nightwing hard in the chest causing Nightwing to stumble back in pain. He grasped his chest as he tried to regain his breath. Nightwing noticed the fast moving Slade running toward him. Nightwing quickly grabbed his bo staff. The two staffs collided with a fierce metallic sound. The two men fought. Metallic clashing and grunts were heard throughout the entire warehouse as they fought.

"I see that you have improved." Slade said as he tried to catch his breath.

Nightwing ignored the comment as he tried to catch his breath as well.

"Why don't we team up again, Robin?"

Nightwing snapped as he ran toward the man. Nightwing's staff collided with Slade's abdomen. Slade grunted in pain as he stumbled back holding his abdomen.

"It's Nightwing."

Nightwing ran to Slade, ready to kill. Slade was still trying to recover from his attack but couldn't dodge all the attacks Nightwing inflicted. Slade fell back as Nightwing gave a final blow.

Nightwing threw an explosive at the stricken Slade.

A loud explosion was heard throughout the yard. Nightwing covered his eyes from the bright light that eliminated from the bomb. He began to walk away to search for Starfire, but never noticed Slade jumping high in the air from the explosion cloud with his staff raised over his head, ready to kill Nightwing.

Slade was close to Nightwing but was blasted to the side of the warehouse. Nightwing quickly turned around to see Starfire flying above him with her hands green from her starbolts. He noticed the unconscious Slade lying in ruble at the far end of the warehouse. Nightwing looked up at Starfire and smiled. Starfire smiled back and flew to Nightwing. They embraced and shared a small kiss.

"Good job, Star."

Starfire smiled. "Let us retrieve Slade."

The two titans walked toward the debris where the unconscious man was supposedly laying. They were shocked to see nothing but rubble. Nightwing cursed loudly and punched the wall, angrily.

"He escaped!"

Starfire stood next to Nightwing, sad to see that Slade has escaped. She gently rested her hand on Nightwing's hand.

"Don't fret, Nightwing. We will catch him again.

Nightwing sighed and slowly nodded his head. The two titans walked back toward the entrance of the warehouse to meet with their other team mates.

**_xXx_**

"You're just a greedy, inconsiderate blonde, Terra." Raven said angrily as her eyes glowed black.

Terra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking! You're an emotionless freak!"

Raven threw a black blast at the blonde. Terra jumped out of the way and threw a rock at Raven. Raven summoned a black shield around her body to protect herself from the attack. Raven flew in the sky high above Terra. Raven flung dark blasts toward Terra who dodged them without any effort

"Boring! You need to step up your game." Terra said tauntingly.

Raven ignored the girl and summoned a broken Slade bot. She flung it toward the still taunting Terra.

Terra fell to the ground with a thud. She surely didn't realize the attack.

Terra jumped on a boulder, levitating it toward Raven. Raven encased the boulder with her dark hold. Terra jerked and lost her footing on the boulder from the abrupt stop. Raven quickly forced the boulder hard to the ground. Terra fell to the ground in pain from the impact. She slowly got on her two feet, but was knocked back down by a punch by Raven. Terra rubbed her swollen cheek and looked at Raven.

"Looks like Nightwing taught you some combat."

Terra landed a kick to Raven's chest. Raven fell to the ground in pain.

"Too bad your new skills won't match to mine." Terra said with a smirk.

Terra noticed a gun from a slade bot lying next to her on the ground. She quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it to the fallen Raven.

Raven looked at the gun that was pointed in her face. She would grab the gun with her magic, but since there were many lying around from the destroyed slade bots, Terra would quickly grab another one to kill.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since I came back to the tower." Terra said with a smirk on her face.

"Terra, stop!"

Terra quickly looked up to see Beast boy.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Terra, why are you doing this? What made you so angry toward us?"

"You want to know why? The reason why is this witch!" Terra said as she jabbed the gun to Raven's chest. "She ruined everything! She stole you away from me! She ruined my relationship with you guys! She ruined my life!"

Beast boy was shock to hear the words coming out of Terra's mouth. He knew that she was crazy over him, but this was ridiculous.

"So you betrayed us because I love Raven? Really, Terra? This is absurd!" Beast boy said.

"Beast boy, all I wanted was you. I just wanted your love. I love you, Beast boy. "

Beast boy shook his head. "I can't believe this, Terra. Put the gun down! I don't love you! I love Raven!"

Tears ran down Terra's face. "If I can't have you then this witch won't have you!"

Terra's finger tightened around the trigger. Raven gasped. She knew she was going to die but not by Terra, not like this.

Beast boy quickly acted and turned into a cheetah. He quickly ran toward the crazy blonde and knocked her away with all of his force. Terra skidded to the end of a nearby cliff. She panicked as she felt her small body fall over the edge. She quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. She tried to pull herself to safety but the weight of the suit and her wounds hindered her from doing so.

Beast boy turned into his normal self and ran to Raven. He embraced her tightly.

"Raven, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Raven said with a small smile.

"We have to help Cy. He doesn't look too good." Beast boy said as he helped Raven up from the ground.

"Help!"

Beast boy and Raven turned to see Terra dangling over the cliff edge. They walked over to the blonde.

"Pull me up!" She said as she began to lose her grip.

"Should we help her?" Beast boy asked Raven.

Raven sighed and nodded her head. "We're superheroes. Not murderers."

Beast boy sighed and took hold of the blonde's hand. She brought her back onto the hard ground.

Terra gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Beast boy."

"We're still taking you to jail." Beast boy said.

Terra lowered her head and extended her hands. "Fine."

Beast boy bounded Terra's arms. The three began to walk towards Cyborg who was beginning to gain consciousness.

Terra quickly kicked Beast boy hard in the groin, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground with his hands between his legs. Terra broke the hold on her hands and turned to Raven. She gave Raven a hard punch. Raven quickly recovered from the punch and grabbed Terra by her hair. Terra screamed in pain from the tug at her hair. Raven gave Terra a forceful kick to the chest. Terra flew back from the kick. Terra rolled far away from the titans toward the edge of the cliff. She was getting closer and closer to the perilous edge. Terra noticed that she was inching closer to the cliff and tried to grab onto the ground to prevent her fall, but she felt a force kick her further until she fell over the edge to her death.

Terra's screams were heard until there was an abrupt thud then silence.

Raven silently smirked as she heard the silence. "_No one will know that I gave Terra a 'little push' over the edge of the cliff." _

"Ugh...what happened?" Cyborg asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

Raven quickly ran toward Cyborg after checking on Beast boy who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Nothing. Everything is just fine."

**_xXx_****  
**Hey guys! Next chapter is the last chapter. It's going to be like an epilogue. I know that some people are happy that Terra is dead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's pretty long and took me forever to write. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written so you guys better enjoy it. Please leave a review and have a nice day! Check out my other story, 'Crossing Hearts'!

**P.S. - **I am publishing another story very soon. I hope you guys will like it and love it just like you have with this story and my other stories.


	18. Chapter 18

_**5 years later….**_

"Beast boy, where are we going?" Raven asked as Beast boy shielded her eyes with his large hands.

"You'll see." Beast boy said with a smile on his face.

"This better not be like the last time." Raven said.

Beast boy gave a laugh. "Trust me. It's not one of my pranks."

"It better not be."

It was a summer night. The crickets chirped silently in the bushes. Raven wore a short, black dress. It fitted her well. Beast boy wore a nice black suit. They were coming home from a fancy dinner at a restaurant. Beast boy led Raven to a stop in front of a large, beautiful building. He took his hands from Raven's eyes.

"Ta da!" Beast boy said as he extended his arms in front of the large building.

Raven looked up at the tall, marble columns. She looked at amazement with the beautiful French doors and the large windows.

"Beast boy, what is this?" She asked.

"I'll show you."

Beast boy took hold of Raven's hands and opened the large doors.

Raven gave a large smile as she saw a large group of titans in the building. Titans from almost every coast were standing in the building with smiles on their faces. Raven turned to Beast boy who smiled down at her.

"What's going in?" She said with a small smile.

Beast boy got on one knee as he searched in his pocket. Tears were running down Raven's face as she saw the diamond ring in Beast boy's hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Raven nodded her head and hugged Beast boy tightly as the titans cheered.

_**xXx_**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Nightwing removed the white veil that covered Starifre's beautiful face. Starfire's eyes beamed with joy as she kissed her husband. Nightwing and Starfire broke their passionate kiss and walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Everyone stood and cheered at the new married couple.

Beast boy gently nudged his fiancé as they clapped for their friends. He leaned over to Raven and whispered in her ear "That's going to be us soon." He whispered with a smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "This is Nightwing and Starfire's big day. Not ours."

"Just sayin." Beast boy said as the two followed the crowed to the reception area.

"Alright ya'll! This is to the new married couple!" Cyborg said as he held his glass filled with wine above his head in front of the large crowd of titans who were sitting at circular tables over the room. The crowd extended their own glasses and cheered.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy sighed tiredly as he walked into his bedroom. He saw Raven already laying peacefully on the bed looking out the window. He crawled into the large bed and cuddled close to Raven. He wrapped his arm around Raven's waist and kissed her cheek.

"You ok?" He asked.

Raven silently nodded her head.

"It doesn't seem that you're alright." Beast boy said.

Raven sighed. "Beast boy, do you ever think of Terra?"

Beast boy didn't say a word. The question hit him like a bullet. He never really thought about his former lover. He completely forgot about her.

"No." He said. "Why are you asking?''

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel as if we should do something for her."

Beast boy looked at Raven with a very confused look. "What are you talking about? She tried to kill us all. We should have kept her dead body on the shore where we found her."

Raven gave Beast boy a hard look. "I know that she did bad things, but I think we should do something for her as a little respect."

Beast boy sighed and laid his head on the large pillow. "Well, I understand what you're talking about, but I still don't forgive her for what she did."

"I'm not asking you to forgive her, but I believe we should do a little something." Raven said as she rested her head gently on Beast boy's chest.

Beast boy ran his hand slowly up and down Raven's smooth back. The two laid peacefully in the comfortable bed for a moment.

"Raven? Why are you so forgiving on Terra?" Beast boy asked as he looked down at his fiancé.

Raven merely shrugged and yawned. "I don't know. Can we go to sleep now?"

Beast boy gave up and nodded his head. "Alright fine. Night."

"Night." Raven said softly as she fell into a deep sleep.

**_xXx_**

"Friend Raven, is this not the cutest dress you have seen?" Starfire asked as she pulled out a long, bright pink bridesmaid dress. Raven looked at the dress in disgust.

"No thanks, Star." Raven said as she walked toward the dark colored dresses.

"Oh Raven, why must your attire be so…dark?" Starfire asked as she reluctantly followed Raven toward the rack of navy blue dresses.

"Does it look like I'll wear a pink dress, Star?" Raven asked as she skimmed through the dresses.

"Well….no, but you should try."

Raven and Starfire were escorted to the back of the store that held the fitting rooms. Three wedding gowns were carried by the two girls as Raven walked into one of the dressing's rooms.

Two minutes passed and Raven walked out of the fitting room in a small, long, white wedding dress. The dress fitted Raven's small body perfectly. It showed her curves, but also made her body look elegant. The top of the dress was plain with a sweetheart cut.

Starfire gasped in awe as she saw her best friend cladded in the white gown. "Friend Raven, you are beautiful!"

Raven gave a small smile as she looked at herself in the full body length mirror. She loved the dress. "Thanks." She said as she continued to examine the long dress.

"Raven, you must try this dress that I had picked out!" Starfire said excitedly as she brought a large, poufy, pink wedding dress to her friend. Raven gave Starfire a skeptical look.

"I'll stick with this dress, Star" Raven said as she walked back into the dressing room, leaving the pouting Starfire standing in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

**_xXx_**

Beast boy carried Raven into their bedroom bridal style with a large smile on his face. They laughed as they fell over on the bed. The two laid on the bed in each other's arms happily. Beast boy turned to his new wife.

"We're married." He said as he began to kiss Raven.

Raven gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that's what this ring symbolizes." Raven said as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Rae, let's make this night count." Beast boy said as he pulled Raven closer to him.

Raven gave a small smile. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. Me. And a night of passion." Beast boy said with a mischievous smirk.

**_xXx_ **

_**5 Months Later….**_

The titans walked along a beautiful beach shore. The sun was shining in the sky as the birds chirped and flew happily in the air. The blue sea crashed along the warm, tan colored sand.

Nightwing wrapped his arm around Starfire who was now two months pregnant. When Starfire announced her news, the titans were in shock, but also ecstatic. Beast boy would usually confront Raven on having their first child as well, but Raven would regularly put that idea on hold. Cyborg was now dating his girlfriend of a year. He was thinking of proposing to her.

The titans walked up to a small tombstone. There wasn't much written on the stone. The shade from a large cloud hid the words that were engraved.

The titans found Terra's mangled body on the beach near the cliff years ago at this spot. Her body was quite traumatizing to see. Not one word was said when the titans saw her body that day. There was nothing to be done. The titans had no comment. Terra's actions were unforgivable.

Starfire walked toward the tombstone with a simple white rose in her hand. She gently laid the flower on the tombstone.

"She may have been crazy, but we shall miss her." Starfire said as she walked into Nightwing's arms.

"It's sad to see her life end like this." Cyborg said as he looked at the stone.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Nightwing said.

The titans turned their backs to the tombstone and walked away quietly.

The white rose stirred gently against the wind as it rested on the tombstone. The stone stood peacefully on the ground. The sun shown down on the rock as the large cloud flew out of the way. The stone read: _Here lies a traitor named Terra._

**_xXx_**

_Hey guys! I know that this last chapter is short and not all that great….well, I don't think this story has been all that great, but I made it to the end so at least I did that. I really wanted to hurry and upload a chapter because I kind of took a while to update and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter, and leave a review of what you thought about the story! Check out my other story, Crossing Hearts if you haven't read it yet. Have a nice day! _

_P.S. - I will be uploading my new story soon! Keep an eye on it, and I will try my very hardest to make it really good and worth reading! _


End file.
